Trompeuses Apparences
by 99HGDM66
Summary: Une expression moldue dit "les apparences sont souvent trompeuses" c'est ce qu'apprendont Hermione et ses amis lors de leur dernière année d'étude, une année où la guerre contre Voldemort est plus proche que jamais ...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour voilà il y a peu j'ai écrit cette histoire (toujours en cours d'écriture) et je voulais savoir si je devais vous la faire partager ?**

**Donc voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci :)**

**Rating : K**

**Evidemment rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

**Ne tient pas compte des tomes 5 6 et 7.**

**Couples : HP/GW ; HG/DM ; et bien d'autres ;) mais c'est un Dray/Mione mais se sera progressif ils ne vont pas tombé amouruex au chapitre 3 ^^. **

**Je pense que cette histoire contiendra a peu près 18 chapitres + l'épilogue mais pour le moment seuls les 8 premiers chapitres sont écrits.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Poudlard 1997, nous sommes au mois chaud et ensoleillé d'août, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, bref la vie est belle. Enfin presque car une guerre est imminente dans le monde des sorciers et chacun le sait donc profite de chaque instant de bonheur que la vie leur offre en espérant seulement que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Dans un manoir du côté magique de Londres, un jeune garçon les cheveux blonds mi longs lui retombant sur ses yeux bleus gris, la peau pâle mais un peu moins que les années précédentes regardait fixement le plafond de sa chambre allongé sur le dos sur son lit et les bras liés sur son torse. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque son hibou grand duc se posa devant sa fenêtre et y toqua joyeusement attendant que le propriétaire des lieux veuille bien lui ouvrir.

Drago se leva de son lit et après avoir fait apparaître avec sa baguette une assiette pleine de biscuits fit entrer le volatile qui lui remit un paquet de lettres et se repût des délicieux gâteaux. Drago lui caressa la tête et le hibou majestueux quitta la chambre.

Drago ouvrit donc ses lettres, il y en avait 3, une de Poudlard, une de Pansy et enfin une de Blaise. Il ouvrit tout d'abord celle de Pansy : La lettre disais :

**_

* * *

_**

Drago,

**_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! _**

**_Moi ca va mais ca pourrait aller mieux enfin je t'en dirais plus quand on sera à l'école._**

**_J'ai hâte de retourné à l'école j'ai plein de choses a te raconter et tu m'a manquer ainsi que Blaise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nos parents n'ont pas voulut qu'on se voit pendant les vacances cette année, peut être le sait tu ?_**

**_Bon il faut que je te laisse mon père vient de rentrer et j'ai pas envie qu'il se mette en colère en apprenant que je t'ai écrit ainsi qu'a Blaise._**

**_Je t'embrasse_**

**_Pansy_**

Puis il lut celle de Balise : La lettre disais :

**

* * *

**

**Drago,**

**Salut mon pote tu vas bien ? Moi ca va mais mes parents sont bizarre en ce moment d'ailleurs normalement je n'ai pas le droit de t'écrire ni à Pansy. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on se parle avant la rentrée, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le sais toi ?**

**Enfin bref sinon a part ca, ca va mais vous me manquer Pansy et toi vivement la rentrée qu'on puisse se revoir d'ailleurs il faut que je te parle de quelque chose mais rien de grave t'inquiète pas.**

**A plus tard mon frère.**

**Amitiés**

**Blaise.**

* * *

Et enfin la dernière lettre venait de Poudlard :

* * *

**Mr Malfoy Drago,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez qu'en cette nouvelle année vous avez été choisit pour occuper le poste de préfet en chef. Vous devrez donc le jour de la rentrée qui est fixer au 5 septembre a 11 heures voie 9 ¾ comme chaque année, vous rendre dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef où vous sera communiqué vos responsabilité ainsi que le nom de votre homologue féminine.**

**De plus étant donné votre excellent niveau en Quidditch et le départ de l'ancien capitaine des Serpentard nous avons également le plaisir de vous annoncer votre nomination au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de votre maison, vous devrez alors aller voir le Pr Bibine afin de décider avec elle et les 3 autres capitaines le jour de vos entraînement elle vous en dira plus sur votre poste le moment venus.**

**Avec nos sincères félicitations nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Directeur de Poudlard. **

* * *

Drago prit bien soin de détruire les lettres de ses amis afin que son père ne tombe pas dessus car sinon il redoutait sa colère, il ne savait que trop bien que désobéir a son père le mettait hors de lui et fils ou pas il n'hésitait pas a lui montrer qui donnait les ordres à la maison. Il plaça ensuite la lettre de Poudlard sur son bureau et descendit dans le salon où il espérait trouver sa mère. Il préféra ne pas répondre a ses amis car si jamais leur père interceptait sa lettre sa irait mal pour eux trois.

Il trouva sa mère dans le salon comme il l'espérait mais a son grand étonnement son père était présent lui aussi, lui lisait la gazette du sorcier alors que Narcissa buvait son thé comme chaque après midi. Il alla vers sa mère et profitant que son père ne le regardait pas fit une bise silencieuse sur la joie de sa mère et lui souri. Elle lui rendit son sourire discrètement juste avant que Lucius ne relève le nez de son journal et s'aperçut de la présence de son fils.

**Lucius **: Ah Drago tu es là ! Ca tombe bien j'allais justement te faire appelez !

**Drago** : oh et que me voulez vous père ?

Lucius posa son journal sur la table basse et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil où il était assis et invita Drago a prendre place en face de lui, à côté de sa mère.

**Lucius **: bien comme tu le sait tu aura bientôt 17 ans et étant majeur tu pourras enfin recevoir la marques des ténèbres et …

**Drago **: n'es-ce pas un peu tôt père ?

**Lucius **: comment oses tu m'interrompre ?

**Drago** : je vous demande pardon père !

**Lucius** : soit ! Je disais donc que tu recevra la marque le lendemain de ton anniversaire soit le 25 décembre donc juste pour Noël !

**Drago :** je crois que ce ne sera pas possible père !

**Lucius **: comment ! Oserais tu me faire l'affront de refuser la marque ?

**Drago **: non père mais Dumbledore m'a nommé préfet en chef et les préfets en chef ne quitte jamais l'école pour les vacances ils sont obligés de rester.

**Lucius **: ah oui tu as raison fils ! Alors comme ca tu es préfet en chef, voilà qui est bien et qui va nous faciliter la tâche, c'est parfait il faut que j'en informe le maître.

Et sur ce il transplanna laissant sa femme et son fils.

**Narcissa **: je suis fier de toi mon chéri !

**Drago **: merci maman !

**Narcissa **: était-ce la bonne raison que tu as donné a ton père où es-ce que tu ne veux pas être mangemort ?

**Drago** : tu me connais maman ! Je ne veux pas être mangemort et tu le sais !

**Narcissa **: oui je le sais mon chéri ! Mais j'ai peur pour toi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

**Drago :** ne t'en fait pas pour moi maman je suis capable de me défendre !

**Narcissa :** je te fait confiance mon chéri mais j'ai quand même peur pour toi alors promet moi de faire attention d'accord ?

**Drago** : c'est promit maman !

Le soir il se coucha la tête pleine de question et de certitudes, il était alors plus déterminé que jamais a finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a maintenant 2 ans et a aller jusqu'au bout quel que soit le prix a payer et même si il devait en mourir cela lui importait peu, il préférait mourir libre plutôt que de vivre enchaîné.

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites vous ? Dois-je mettre la suite ?**

* * *


	2. Chap 1

Merci a AmE-RomantiK pour sa review et donc je met le chapitre 1 en ligne je verrais quand je pourrais mettre les autres car j'ai « La prophétie des anges a finir avant :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE QUI COMMENCE**

Le 5 septembre arriva très vite pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago qui allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses 2 meilleurs amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis 2 mois. Il finissait de préparer sa malle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que son père entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper mais il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

**Lucius :** tu es prêt ?

**Drago** : oui père je viens de finir !

**Lucius** : parfait alors allons y !

Et ils transplanèrent tous les 2 voie 9 ¾, ils arrivèrent au milieu de la foule où Drago reconnut Pansy et son père et Blaise avec le sien. Lucius avança alors vers eux et fit signe a Drago de le suivre. Une fois arriver a proximité les hommes se saluèrent poliment puis les laissèrent seuls. Les 3 ados se fixèrent émus de se retrouver après tout ce temps mais essayant de ne rien faire paraître, puis ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà Crabb et Goyle, mais Drago lui partit en avant du train car il devait aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. Il dit a ses amis qu'ils se verraient plus tard au même endroit que d'habitude.

Il fit léviter derrière lui sa grosse malle et arriva enfin dans le compartiment qui était vide, de toute évidence son homologue féminine n'était pas encore arriver. Il plaça sa malle dans le filet a bagage et sortit de celle-ci un magazine de Quidditch qu'il se mit à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il n'y fit pas attention trop plongée dans cet article passionnant qu'il lisait mais une voix le sortit de sa lecture.

**Hermione **: oh mais c'est pas vrai dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, pourquoi sur tout les mecs de cette école il a fallut que se soit toi ?

Drago ne fut pas aussi surprit que ca de trouver Granger en face de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête au pieds, elle avait changer elle avait réussit a dompter sa crinière de lionne, qui allait bien avec le fait qu'elle est une Gryffondor et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il la trouvait assez jolie comme ca.

**Hermione **: Qu'es-ce que tu as à me reluquer comme ca Malfoy ?

**Drago** : oh arrête un peu Granger je ne te reluquait pas je me demandait seulement ce que faisait une sang de bourbe comme toi ici, tu as du te tromper de compartiment !

**Hermione **: ne t'en déplaise Malfoy je suis préfète en chef et non je ne me suis pas trompé de compartiment et moi au moins si je suis là c'est pour mes qualité et mes excellents résultats et non parce que mon père a payer pour que j'ai ce poste !

**Drago poussa un long soupir et lui répondit** : pense ce que tu veux Granger je m'en contrefiche !

Puis il reprit sa lecture et fit comme si la jeune fille n'était pas là. Hermione plaça a son tour la malle dans le porte bagage et s'assit en face de lui, elle sortit un livre intitulé « Sortilèges et Enchantements » mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de fixer Malfoy. Il avait changé lui aussi il avait l'air plus calme, déjà l'année passée il avait été très calme et n'avait presque pas insulté elle et ses amis mais là il ne s'était même pas mit en colère. Elle continua de le regarder et ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle le trouvait mignon, même très beau garçon. Mais elle se repris vite en réalisant qu'elle pensait a Malfoy et retourna a sa lecture.

Un peu plus tard, Mc Gonagall entra dans leur compartiment.

**MG **: bien je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretué et j'en suis ravie et j'espère que sa restera ainsi toute l'année car étant tous les 2 préfets en chef je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple es-ce clair ?

**H et D** : oui professeur !

**MG **: bien, alors tout d'abord en tant que préfets en chef vous aurez des appartements privés avec des chambres séparés bien entendus je vous y conduirais après le repas. Pour ce qui est de vos responsabilités vous devrez distribuez les emplois du temps, faire des rondes 2 fois par semaines, et veiller au respect des règles dans l'école. Vous aurez aussi a votre charge de préparer les 4 bals de cette année, c'est-à-dire celui de Halloween, de Noël, de la St Valentin et enfin celui de fin d'année, bien sur le choix de votre cavalier est libre. Pour le reste ca attendra, avez-vous des questions ?

**H et D** : non

**MG **: bien alors je vais vous laissez, je vous attendrais après le repas pour vous montrer vos appartements. A oui une dernière chose je vous rappel aussi qu'étant donné votre statut vous devrez restez à l'école durant les vacances mais rassurez vous des jours de sorties a Pré Au Lard vous seront accordées, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de voyage.

Elle sortit et les laissa seuls a nouveau. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire puis chacun retourna à sa lecture. Mais le château se rapprochant ils durent mettre leur robe de sorcier, Hermione ne savait pas trop comment faire, elle n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller devant lui et avait peur de lui demander de sortir, elle décida donc de sortir mais Drago l'interpella.

**Drago :** tu vas où comme ca ?

**Hermione** : me changer !

**Drago **: oh je vois tu as peur que je te saute dessus si je te vois en sous vêtements c'est ca ?

**Hermione **: non pas du tout mais je ne voudrais pas choqués un sang pur tel que toi par mon corps de sang de bourbes !

**Drago **: ouh ben dis donc ! Allez reste là je dois aller faire un tour de toute façon je reviendrais dans 5 minutes alors tache d'être prête car que tu le sois ou non je rentrerais.

Et il quitta le compartiment laissant Hermione complètement abasourdis, était-ce bien le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait, il était encore plus bizarre que l'an dernier et cela la laissait perplexe.

Drago alla rejoindre ses amis dans leur compartiment mais n'étant pas seuls il ne put leur parler librement donc après avoir attendu 5 minutes il repartis vers le compartiment des préfets en chef et entra, Hermione finissait de mettre sa cravate.

**Drago **: ben dis donc qu'elle timing !

**Hermione **: je te retourne le compliment Malfoy ! Es-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

**Drago **: pose la si tu veux mais peut être que je ne te répondrais pas !

**Hermione** : ok alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est vrai on a passé près de 4 heures ici et c'est a peine si tu m'a insulté, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

**Drago **: tu ne serais pas un peu maso Granger ! Alors comme ca tu aimes te faire insulter ?

**Hermione** : non ce n'est pas ca mais tu n'as pas arrêté de le faire pendant 6 ans et là rien alors je me dis qu'il doit se passer quelque chose !

**Drago** : il se passe rien Granger alors cesse de te poser des questions ok ? Et si je ne t'insulte pas c'est que je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant c'est tout !

Et sur ce il commença a retirer son pull.

**Hermione** _**(rougissant quelque peu)**_: mais qu'es-ce que tu fait ?

**Drago** : il faut bien que je mette mon uniforme moi aussi et contrairement a toi Granger je me fiche que tu me vois ou non alors libre a toi soit tu sort soit tu reste !

**Hermione** : euh je … je revient dans 5 minutes le temps que tu t'habilles.

**Drago **: comme tu veux Granger !

Drago se déshabilla et enfila son uniforme puis il mit sa cape par-dessus et attacha sa cravate. Il s'assit ensuite et Hermione entra.

**Drago **: je suis plus rapide que toi Granger !

Hermione lui sourit timidement puis reprit le cour de son livre, Drago fit de même avec un autre magazine parlant de Quidditch, puis ils rangèrent leur distraction et prirent leur malle car le train venait de s'arrêter a la gare de Pré Au Lard. Ils allaient bientôt entrer a Poudlard pour leur 7ème et dernière année qui ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ca vous a plu. A bientot pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand.


	3. Chap 2

**Bonjour a tous (enfin au peu qui lise ^^) voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES PREFETS EN CHEFS**

Les 2 préfets sortirent du train avec chacun leur malle et rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs. Drago alla vers Pansy et Blaise qui avait réussit a se débarrasser de Crabb et Goyle. Hermione quant a elle rejoignit Harry, Ron, Neuville, Giny et Luna.

**Pansy **: j'y crois pas c'est Granger ton homologue ?

**Drago :** ouais !

**Pansy :** oh ca aurait pu être pire ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur Potter ou Weasley !

**Drago **: ouais sauf qu'il aurait fallut que se soient des filles !

**Pansy **: ah oui c'est vrai t'as raison !

**Drago **: bon allez en route, prenons cette calèche là on sera tranquille

**P et B** : ok

Les 3 Serpentard montèrent donc dans la calèche qui partit peu après. Nos amis Gryffondor et Luna prirent une autre calèche.

**Ron :** ne me dit pas que c'est la fouine ton homologue ?

**Hermione **: si

**Harry **: Aïe ! Et ca c'est passé comment dans votre compartiment ?

**Hermione** : bien

**Ginny** : sérieux ?

**Hermione **: oui il ne m'a pas insulté et il ne s'est même pas énerver

**Harry** : c'est bizarre !

**Ron :** c'est Malfoy !

**Hermione **: non Harry a raison il est encore plus bizarre que l'an dernier, il avait l'air presque amical là !

**Neuville **: Malfoy amical ?

**Harry **: il doit manigancer quelque chose faudra l'avoir à l'œil cette année, en plus avec la guerre qui approche

Tous acquiescèrent et discutèrent encore un peu, puis ils arrivèrent au château, ils déposèrent leurs malles et montèrent dans la grande salle où ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Drago et ses amis étaient déjà assis et fixaient le bureau des profs où Dumbledore se leva et fit son habituel discours de début d'année. Puis Mc Gonagall fit passer les 1ères années sous le choixpeau et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**Dumbledore **: bien je sais que vous devez avoir faim mais ce ne sera pas long. Cette année les préfets en chef sont pour Gryffondor Hermione Granger et pour Serpentard Drago Malfoy. Pour ce qui est du Quidditch les capitaines seront pour Gryffondor Harry Potter, pour Serdaigle Hernie Mc Millian, pour Poufsouffle David Herdigo et enfin pour serpentard Drago Malfoy. L'organisation des 4 bals de cette année seront a la charge des préfets en chef qui vous informeront des dates et informations en tant voulut. Et enfin pour finir cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Nymphadora Thonks. Voilà je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

**Ron :** j'y crois pas Malfoy est en plus capitaine !

**Harry **: c'était a prévoir Ron !

**Ron **: ouais son père a du payer pour qu'il soit et capitaine et préfet en chef

**Harry **: pour ce qui est de préfet en chef j'en sais rien mais ce qui est du poste de capitaine même si ca me fait mal de le reconnaître il est doué

**Ginny **: ouais mais il n'est que le n°2 parce que le n°1 c'est toi Harry !

**Hermione :** bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais Mc Gonagall m'attend pour nous faire visiter l'appartement des préfets. A demain, bonne nuit

**All :** toi aussi

Elle quitta donc la salle et sortit dans le hall où attendait le professeur de métamorphose ainsi que Drago.

**Mc Go** : bon nous pouvons y aller maintenant suivez moi !

Ils montèrent au 4ème étage et se retrouvèrent devant un immense portrait représentant une sirène.

**Mc Go** : bien je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe, a l'intérieur vous trouverez une salle commune et 4 portes qui donne l'une sur la salle de bain, 2 autres sur vos chambres respectives et la dernière est un petit vestibule où vos malles ont été déposées. Bon je vous laisse passez une bonne nuit, a demain.

**Hermione **: merci vous aussi professeur !

**Drago **: tu as une idée pour le mot de passe ?

**Hermione **: euh ... je ne sais pas et toi ?

**Drago** : attends … qu'es-ce que tu pense de … renaissance

**Hermione **: hum … oui ca me va.

Drago se tourna alors vers la sirène et lui donna le mot de passe. Il entra et Hermione le suivit, la salle commune était telle que Mc Gonagall l'avait dit, assez spacieuse, elle contenait une grande cheminée, une bibliothèque avec deux tables pour faire leurs devoirs. Il y avait aussi un grand canapé et un petit coin cuisine si il voulait se préparer une petite collation. Hermione alla ensuite vers la porte du fond où se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle était aussi assez grande avec une baignoire où il pouvait tenir facilement a 4 sans être gêner et 2 lavabos et bien sur 2 wc fermés.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre qu'elle trouva aux couleurs de sa maison, il y avait un lit a baldaquin deux places, une coiffeuse, une grande armoire et un bureau. La chambre de Drago était identiques sauf que lui elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard et qu'il n'avait pas de coiffeuse. Dans la salle commune il y avait même un coin pour Pattenrond, une litière, des jeux, une gamelle et enfin un coin pour dormir, d'ailleurs celui-ci, avais l'air de bien se plaire.

Hermione en profita que Drago était dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche, lorsqu'elle sortit elle le vit assis sur l'un des canapé en face de la cheminé il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, une fois encore elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder mais le jeune homme sentant un regard poser sur lui, la sortit de sa contemplation.

**Drago **: qu'es-ce qu'il y a Granger ?

**Hermione **: hein ? … euh … oh rien, la salle de bain est libre si tu veux !

**Drago** : ok j'y vais. Bonne nuit Granger !

**Hermione** : euh … bonne nuit a toi aussi Malfoy.

Il entra dans la salle de bain laissant la jeune fille stupéfaite, décidément elle ne comprenait plus rien a Drago Malfoy et elle détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. C'est donc avec la forte envie de découvrir pourquoi Drago avait changé qu'elle s'endormit.

Après avoir prit sa douche Drago enfila son pyjama et plongea dans ses draps. Il mit longtemps a s'endormir repensant a ce que son père lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Il fallait a tout prix qu'il fasse une réunion au plus vite mais cette année se serait difficile a cause de sa colocataire, curieuse comme elle est, il faudra qu'il fasse très attention a elle car si jamais elle découvrais son secret il ne serait pas le seul a tomber et là se serais catastrophique et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis 2 ans n'aurait servit a rien. Il faudrait alors qu'il redevienne comme avant avec elle afin qu'elle ne le harcèle plus de question et ne s'en pose plus car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était consciente de son changement mais il ne fallait surtout pas que d'autre perçoive ce changement non il décida alors que dès demain il recommencera a agir envers elle comme il l'avais fait depuis la 1ère année.

* * *

_**Comme pour la prophétie des anges ca vous dit un aperçu de la suite ?**_

_**« AIE !!!!! P***** MALFOY TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION NON ? »**_

_**« si ses yeux lançaient des Avadras tu serait déjà mort »**_

_**« lui colla un coup de poing magistral »**_

_**« ils étaient en colère, frustrés »**_


	4. Chap 3

**Bonjour voici la suite mais avant j'avais envie de répondre aux reviews (vu que j'ai le temps ^^)**

**RAR ****: **

**A M-MySelf :** tout a fait d'accord avec toi ^^. Euh … ben tout de suite xD. Oui ne t'en fait pas tu verras un peu plus Pansy et Blaise ^^ ils auront un rôle essentiel si on peut dire ;). Merci beaucoup gros bisoux a toi aussi.

**A Elodu92** : =D Ca je te le fait pas dire mais ne t'en fait pas elle sait se défendre la petite Mione ^^ enfin j'en dit pas plus tu verras ;). Ah t'en fait pas tu sauras tout ^^. Pour la suite ben elle arrive tout de suite. Merci beaucoup a toi gros bisous également.

**Maintenant voici la suite**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comme Avant**

Le lendemain Drago se réveilla aux aurores, bien avant que son réveil magique ne sonne. Il se leva, prit ses vêtements et son badge de préfet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche puis s'habilla, il poussa la porte pour sortir en même temps qu'Hermione la poussait de son côté mais pour entrer. Donc ce qui devait arriver arriva et Hermione se prit la porte en pleine figure.

**Hermione **: AIE !!!!! P***** MALFOY TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION NON ?

**Drago** : t'avais qu'à pas te trouver derrière la porte … Sang de Bourbe ! _Lui cracha t-il. Autant commencé tout de suite a redevenir froid et méprisant envers elle, si il voulait que la jeune fille ne découvre pas son secret._

**Hermione **: T'EXCUSE PAS SURTOUT

**Drago :** Et puis quoi encore tu m'as bien regardé Granger ? Dépêche toi d'aller te laver t'es en train de salir le sol avec ton sang impure !

Et sur ce il quitta leur dortoir par le trou du portrait laissant une Hermione en colère et le nez en sang.

**Hermione **_**(pense)**_ : non mais il n'est pas bien lui ! Hier il est presque gentil et adorable et aujourd'hui c'est le sale con de ces 6 dernières années. Comment il peut passer de l'un a l'autre en seulement une nuit ? Rrah Hermione arrête de te poser des question sur cet abrutit c'est Malfoy, il restera toujours ce sale con et prétentieux de Malfoy !

Et sur ces belles paroles elle lança un « recurvite » sur le sol pour nettoyer le sang et alla se laver et s'habiller et soigner son nez qui avait arrêté de saigner.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait rejoint ses 2 amis et les « 2 pots de colles idiots », surnommés ainsi et s'agissant bien évidemment de Crabb et Goyle, a la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il était assis en train de manger, il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux de Harry qui le fixaient méchamment, il lui rendit son regard haineux et retourna a son petit déjeuner.

**Blaise** : ben dis donc Potter a la haine contre toi, si ses yeux lançaient des Avadras tu serait déjà mort Dray ! _Chuchota t-il a son ami._

**Drago** : pour pas changer ! Mais t'en fait pas pour moi Potter aboie plus qu'il ne mord !

**Blaise **: peut être mais tu oublie qu'il croit qu'on est avec Lui et donc …

**Drago **: chut, on parlera de ca ailleurs ok pas ici, on pourrait nos entendre !

**Blaise **: ok

Les 2 serpentards continuèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant des cours de la journée et des farces qu'ils pourraient inventées pour embêter Crabb et Goyle. Oui c'était devenu un jeu pour Blaise et Drago depuis l'année dernière, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter ces 2 là qui a chaque fois tombaient dans le panneau.

C'est toujours en colère contre Malfoy qu'Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle, elle lança un regard tout aussi furieux que celui de Harry a Malfoy puis s'installa a sa table ou elle mangea en silence et énergiquement faisant grincer la cuillère au fond de son bol.

**Ron** : quelque chose ne vas pas Mione ?

**Hermione** : tu es très perspicace Ronald ! _dit-elle en colère_

**Ron** : Mais … qu'es-ce que je t'ai fait ? _dit-il en haussant les épaules, décidément parfois il ne comprenait pas son amie, mais là cette fois il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait quelque chose._

**Harry **: je crois que c'est pas toi Ron mais Malfoy ! Je me trompe Mione ?

**Hermione **: Rrah, j'te jure Harry que si tu me reparle encore une fois de lui je te tue !

**Harry **: hey oh ca va je t'ai rien fait moi Mione, Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

**Hermione **: CA ! _dit-elle en lui montrant son nez qui était encore rouge mais qui ne saignait plus._

**Ron **: quoi ca ? Je vois rien du tout moi !

**Hermione** : c'est espèce d'abrutit ma claquer la porte dans le nez et après il a le culot de me dire de laver le sol car je vais le salir avec mon sang impure, non mais pour qui il se prend cet espèce de …. De … Rrah … tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire a son pur moi !

Et sur ces paroles pleines de colère elle se leva en furie de son banc et alla rapidement vers la table des Serpentard où Drago était en grande conversation avec Pansy et Blaise.

**Blaise **: Y a Granger qui vient vers nous et …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione se jeta sur Drago et lui colla un coup de poing magistral qui fit tomber le jeune homme du banc où il était assis. Cela réveilla les jeunes qui somnolaient dans leur bol et fit éclater de rire les 3 autres tables. Hermione afficha un sourire radieux fière de sa vengeance elle se sentait vraisemblablement soulager de s'être venger de Malfoy et commença a retourner a sa table.

A la table des professeurs, ils avaient tous l'air outré du comportement de la jeune préfète, mais néanmoins on pouvait voir un sourire discret sur les lèvres du professeur Mc Gonagall qui approuvait silencieusement Hermione. Dumbledore souriait lui aussi, et Rogue avait l'air choqué plus que les autres, mais il semblait lui aussi amusé.

Drago se releva comme un fou du sol et se retrouva dans la même colère noir qu'Hermione peu de temps avant. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui où était la jeune fille et il lui fallut quelques enjambées pour la rattraper et la retourner violemment vers lui.

**Drago :** NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI !

**Hermione **: Non je vais très bien merci ! Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller laver ton visage car ton sang va salir le sol ! _Lui dit-elle en lui souriant narquoisement_.

Drago fut encore plus fou de rage contre elle, non mais non seulement elle le frappe devant toute la salle et en plus elle l'insulte, elle va voir de quel bois il se chauffe. Il lui tenait toujours le bras d'une main et de l'autre il la gifla si fort que la tête de la jeune fille fit ¼ de tour. Hermione se dégagea férocement de l'emprise de Drago et massa sa joue où on pouvait encore voir la trace de la main de Drago.

**Hermione :** NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT UN SAL CON MALFOY

**Drago :** C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCER J'TE SIGNALE ALORS ARRETE DE M'ACCUSER GRANGER !

**Hermione :** QUOI ? NON MAIS JE REVE LA QUI MA CLAQUER LA PORTE DANS LE NEZ CE MATIN ? HEIN QUI ?

**Drago :** SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ETE DERRIERE CETTE PORTE TU NE TE LA SERAIS PAS PRISE ALORS ARRETE D'ACCUSER TOUJOURS LES AUTRES DE TES MALHEURS TU ES DESESPERANTE GRANGER !

Dumbledore qui jusque là observait les 2 préfets se disputer mais sentant qu'il devait agir avant que ca n'aille plus loin, et qu'ils en viennent a sortir leur baguettes, il intervint donc.

**Dumbledore **_**(après avoir lancer un sonorus)**_ : Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy venez me voir dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Les paroles de Dumbledore ne calmèrent pas les 2 ados mais ils obtempérèrent néanmoins suivant le vieil homme jusque dans son bureau, en se jetant des regards meurtriers.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle les conversations allaient bon train, certains riaient encore de l'altercation des 2 préfets en chefs. Les serpentards regardaient encore plus haineusement si c'était possible les Gryffondor surtout Harry, Ron et Ginny. Alors que nos amis Gryffondor eux, souriaient de toutes leurs dents en regardant les Serpentard, affichant leur joie sur le fait qu'Hermione ai frappé leur prince et cette fois devant tout le monde, pas comme en 3ème année.

Les 2 préfets et Dumbledore une fois arriver dans le bureau de ce cher directeur s'assirent, toujours en se regardant haineusement, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore encore plus.

**Dumbledore **_**reprenant un visage plus sérieux**_ : bien alors puis-je connaître la raison de cette bagarre ?

Les 2 ados parlèrent en même temps en haussant le ton pour couvrir la voix de l'autre, ce qui fit que le vieux directeur ne comprit pas un seul mot qu'ils prononcèrent.

**Dumbledore **: pas en même temps voyons, puis-je avoir votre version Miss Granger ?

**Hermione, **_**regarda méchamment Drago et se tourna avec fierté vers Dumbledore**__ :_ bien sur professeur. Ce matin alors que je me rendais a la salle de bain, cet idiot m'a claquer la porte dans le nez et …

**Drago :** oh arrête un peu Granger c'est toi toute seule qui t'es foutue dans cette porte, tu n'avait qu'a pas te trouver derrière alors que je sortait !

**Hermione :** et toi tu n'était pas obligé de la pousser si fort, tu as faillit me casser le nez _! Elle se tourna vers le directeur_, et en plus après ca il m'insulte ! Bon j'ai l'habitude mais quand même, je veux des excuses Malfoy !

**Drago :** je n'ai pas a m'excusez Granger, tout est de ta faute ok !

Les ados repartir dans leur disputes et jouaient a celui qui crierait plus fort que l'autre, Dumbledore les regarda amusé, c'est fous comme ils se disputent pour 3 fois rien ces 2 là.

**Dumbledore :** hum sil vous plait ! _Les 2 ados arrêtèrent de crier et regardèrent le directeur, attendant la sentence de celui-ci._ Bien, je propose a chacun d'entre vous je s'excuser auprès de l'autre et vous ne serez pas punit pour votre comportement d'accord ?

Drago et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils et croisèrent les bras en se tournant le dos, oui voilà une attitude des plus matures, mais le vieux directeur compris alors que les 2 jeunes gens n'avaient aucunement l'intention de s'excuser. Donc il allait devoir les punir.

**Dumbledore :** très bien puisque vous ne voulez pas vous excusez donc vous serez punit ! Alors voilà votre punition …

C'est en colère qu'Hermione et Drago quittèrent le bureau du vieux directeur, ils étaient en colère, frustrés, bref leur humeur n'était pas des plus joyeuses, ce que comprirent ceux qui croisèrent leur chemin et qui s'éloignèrent d'eux sans demander leur restes. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Drago allant vers les cachots, au dortoir des Serpentards tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait le dortoir des Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer a leurs appartement car sinon l'un des 2 ou même les 2 se retrouverait sans aucun doute soit au cimetière soit a Ste Mangouste.

* * *

**Un petit aperçut du chapitre 4 ?**

_**« Euh … Mione, ca c'est mal passé avec Dumbledore ? »**_

_**« ah c'est trop horrible Gin ! »**_

_**« il est encore plus fou d'année en année le vieux ! »**_

_**« Tu caches quelque chose Malfoy je le sait et je compte bien découvrir ton petit secret**_** »**


	5. Chap 4

**Bonjour voici la suite bonne lecture. Mais avant place aux RAR.**

* * *

**RAR ****: **

Serinu-chan : Oui je sais mdr mais ne t'en fait pas tu sauras tout très bientôt (ou pas ^^) et la suite arrive maintenant. Merci de ta review. Bisous.

elodu92 : Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite. Merci bisous a toi aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La punition de Dumbledore**

C'est une Hermione furieuse qui pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle tapait furieusement des pieds en marchant et n'arrêtait pas de débiter des paroles incompréhensibles en faisant des gestes de rage, visiblement elle était encore très énervée de la punition écopée un peu plus tôt.

Ses amis et quelques autres qui étaient présents et discutaient, arrêtèrent et regardèrent mis amusé mis apeuré, la jeune préfète. D'ailleurs les autres quittèrent la salle commune et allèrent dans leur dortoir sans demander leur reste. C'est Lavande qui décida de poser à Hermione la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

**Lavande **: Euh … Mione, ca c'est mal passé avec Dumbledore ?

**Hermione **_**(s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils)**_ : mal ? Non mais tu veux rire ? C'était horrible ! Comment il peut faire ca ? C'est n'importe quoi !

**Harry :** qu'es-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

**Hermione **: il y a que cet abrutit de Malfoy a refusé de s'excuser et donc Dumbledore nous a punit tout les 2, alors que MOI je n'ai RIEN FAIT ! C'est injuste, en plus cette punition est RIDICULE !

**Ginny **: quelle punition ?

**Hermione :** Dumbledore nous … ah c'est trop horrible Gin ! En plus c'est vraiment débile je ne voit pas pourquoi je le ferais, en plus pour les ASPICS non mais tu te rends compte ca comptera pour les ASPICS ! _dit-elle d'un air désespéré_.

**Harry :** euh, non Mione on ne se rend pas compte car on ne sait pas de quoi tu parles !

**Hermione **: je dois rédiger un texte narrant les qualités et les défauts de Malfoy, je dois le rendre d'ici la fin de l'année et bien sur ca comptera dans mes ASPICS. Tu comprends mieux maintenant !

**Ron **: Et Malfoy il a pas été punit ?

**Hermione **: si il a exactement les mêmes punitions que moi !

**Lavande **: les ?

**Hermione **: oui en plus de cela on est maintenant obliger de se rendre a tous les bals ensemble et on n'a pas le droit d'avoir un autre cavalier ! Ah non mais franchement qu'es-ce qu'il lui prends a Dumbledore de me caser cette … cette espèce de …

**Lavande **: hum … ben c'est qu'un bal après tout non ?

**Hermione **: un bal ? Il y en a 4 et puis j'aurais aimer choisir moi-même MON cavalier !

**Ginny** : ok, calme toi Mione d'accord, je sais c'est terrible comme punition mais t'énerver changera rien, Dumbledore veut seulement que les 2 préfets s'entendent donc je pense que c'est le pourquoi de cette punition tu ne crois pas ?

**Hermione :** hum … oui tu as sans doute raison Gin. Ah j'aurais du m'excuser même si je n'y suis pour rien, au moins je n'aurais pas été punie ! C'est la faute a Malfoy tout ca !

Du côté des serpentards, la conversation était quasi la même entre nos 3 amis.

**Drago **: ah non mais franchement il est encore plus fou d'année en année le vieux !

**Blaise **: ouais mais s'énerver n'y changera rien, tu aurais du t'excuser comme ca l'affaire était close

**Drago** : quoi ? Mais ca va pas non t'es dingue ? J'ai fait exprès d'être a nouveau méchant avec elle pour qu'elle arrête avec ses questions, si je m'était excuser, elle aurait retrouver ca louche et aurait encore poser ces stupides questions. Tu veux qu'elle découvre notre secret ou quoi ?

**Blaise **: non bien sur que non voyons, c'était une idée comme ca, mais tu as raison vieux tu as bien fait.

**Pansy** : bon et si on parlait de choses plus agréables comme par exemple de la prochaine réunion !

**D & B** : ok

**Pansy** : alors on fait ca quand ?

**Drago** : euh, je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas demain soir a la salle sur demande a 1h30 comme d'habitude ? Vous prévenez les autres ?

**Blaise **: pas de soucis ! On recrute cette année ?

**Draco **: hum … je ne sais pas, en tout cas pas avant la 5ème année, ils sont trop influençables avant. Mais avant je vais voir si il reste du veritaserum dans l'armoire de Rogue.

**Pansy** : tu crois qu'il a calculé qu'on lui en pique un peu tous les ans depuis 2 ans ?

**Drago **: je ne sais pas en tout cas si c'est le cas il ne dit rien, mais faisons quand même attention.

**Blaise** : à tout avis il est avec nous ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un jeune entra dans le dortoir de Blaise, en voyant les 3 amis en conversation et sous le regard noir de Drago le jeune ado décampa aussi vite qu'il le pu.

**Drago** : bon on terminera cette conversation plus tard, a demain, bonne nuit.

**P & B** : a toi aussi.

Drago quitta donc le dortoir des Serpentard et rejoint sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra il n'y avait que Pattenrond qui le regarda avant de repartir se coucher. Drago alla s'installer dans le canapé et alluma un feu, puis il le contempla et partit dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps Hermione arrivait au portrait, elle n'était plus en colère et espérait que Malfoy soit absent ou coucher mais malheureusement pour elle il était là et dans la salle commune, il était assis en face de la cheminé et observait le feu crépiter. Une fois de plus elle le regarda mais il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, elle passa devant lui sans un mot et entra dans sa chambre.

Drago qui avait vu passer Hermione décida d'aller dormir lui aussi, il avait une grosse journée le lendemain, il devrait planifier les entraînement de Quidditch avec les autres capitaine et le Pr. Bibine, il devrait aussi aller en cours, faire sa ronde avec Granger et enfin se rendre a sa réunion secrète à la salle sur demande. Oui une journée bien remplie, et en plus il devrait faire attention a Granger, elle ne devait surtout pas découvrir son secret.

Hermione se coucha en repensant a sa journée, elle se résumait en un mot « pourrie », elle s'endormit en espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur, mais elle se disait que ce ne serait pas le cas a cause de son insupportable colocataire qui changeait d'humeur comme le temps qu'il fait. D'ailleurs ce comportement étrange l'intriguait malgré elle, et comme une bonne miss je sais tout, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Elle se releva brusquement dans son lit et ralluma la lumière, oui elle le savait Malfoy cachait quelque chose c'était forcement ca, il lui avait parler gentiment dans le train, il lui avait même sourit et puis elle lui avait dit qu'il avait changer et c'est a partir de la qu'il était redevenu avec elle comme il l'était avant.

**Hermione** : Mais oui bien sur ! Harry a raison, il doit certainement préparer quelque chose. Tu caches quelque chose Malfoy je le sait et je compte bien découvrir ton petit secret.

Elle s'endormit fière de sa découverte et un sourire légèrement sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Un apercut du chapitre 5 ?**

_**« découvrir le secret de Malfoy »**_

_**« enfin les garçons je vous en prie mettez vous d'accord ! »**_

_**« Harry était furieux »**_

_**« mais qu'es-ce qu'il te prends a toi en ce moment, tu les défends ou quoi ? »**_

_**« non … mais … qu'es-ce que ca veut dire ? »**_

_**« seul Harry pourrait l'y aider »**_


	6. Chap 5

**Bonjour voici la suite**

**RAR ****: **

**elodu92** : Oui moi aussi c'est un de mes personnages préféré. Ben … la voici. Non ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mdr. Ah ah tu le sauras (du moins en partie) dans ce chapitre. Merci de tes reviews bisous a toi aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Attention a la lionne**

Le lendemain c'est toujours avec la ferme intention de découvrir le secret de Malfoy qu'Hermione se leva. Elle prit ses habits, son badge et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais cette fois et afin d'éviter de se blesser encore, elle frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse, elle écouta et n'entendit aucuns bruits, elle ouvrit donc la porte doucement pour trouver la salle de bain vide. Elle entra en se disant que soit Malfoy avait déjà prit sa douche et était partit soit qu'il dormais encore. Elle verrouilla la porte puis prit son bain et s'habilla.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, toujours aucunes traces de Drago, d'un côté sa la rassurait au moins elle n'aurait pas a subir sa mauvaise humeur des le matin. Elle donna sa ration de croquettes a Pattenrond puis descendit a la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le couloir menant a la grande salle elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny et Lavande.

**Ginny **: bonjour Mione, bien dormit ?

**Lavande **: ca va mieux Mione ?

**Hermione **: oui ca va merci les filles ! Bon on va petit déjeuner ?

**G & L** : oui.

Les 3 jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent a la table des Gryffondor où se trouvait Ron en grande conversation avec Neuville.

**Hermione** : bonjour les garçons ? Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

**Ron** : salut les filles ! Non ce matin de bonne heure il devait aller au terrain de Quidditch avec les 3 autres capitaines pour décider des jours d'entraînement des équipes.

**Hermione **: oh ok, ben je comprends pourquoi j'ai pas croisé Malfoy ce matin.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien mais une certaine Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de fixer la table des serpentard où un jeune homme la regardait aussi, et le regard qu'ils se lançaient n'avait absolument rien de haineux au contraire.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de Quidditch le Pr. Bibine et les 4 capitaines étaient en pleine discussion pour savoir les jours et heures d'entraînement pour chaque équipe et bien sur 2 des 4 capitaines n'étaient pas d'accord.

**Pr. Bibine** : enfin les garçons je vous en prie mettez vous d'accord ! Messieurs Mc Millian et Herdigo se sont mit d'accord, alors qui prends le jeudi et qui prends le vendredi ?

**Harry et Drago** : Jeudi !

**Drago :** Potter pourquoi tu veux a tout prit le Jeudi hein ? C'est pour pouvoir filer en douce le vendredi c'est ca ?

**Harry **: mais je te retourne la question Malfoy ?

**Drago **: je suis préfet en chef et j'ai des rondes a faire le vendredi donc je NE PEUX PAS le vendredi c'est aussi simple que ca !

**Pr. :** ah mais oui c'est vrai ca ! Bon aller je vais décider pour vous donc le lundi se sera Poufsouffle, le mardi Serdaigle, le jeudi Serpentard et enfin le vendredi Gryffondor. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ca Mr Potter, mon choix est définitif. Bonne journée les garçons et a samedi pour le 1er match.

Et elle quitta le terrain suivit par les 2 capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Harry lançait un regard haineux a Malfoy qui lui le regardait avec son éternelle sourire narquois.

**Drago** : allons Potter ne fait pas cette tête ca te vas pas du tout !

**Harry** : la ferme Malfoy !

**Drago **: ouh tu ne me fait pas peur Potter_, il se rapprocha de lui,_ met toi ca dans la tête ok ?

Et il partit laissant le jeune Potter en colère contre lui

**Harry **: TOI NON PLUS MALFOY TU NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR !

Mais Drago était déjà partit, mais il avait entendu et était fier de lui, même si au fond de lui il n'aimais pas agir comme ca, mais il le fallait, il fallait a tout prix protéger le secret, pleins de vie dépendait de lui et avaient placées leur espoir en lui donc il n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Et puis il était content il avait non seulement réussit a obtenir le jeudi car le vendredi c'était impossible c'était leur jour pour leurs entraînements et en plus il avait pour la 1ère fois eu raison face a Potter et pas grâce a Rogue cette fois.

Harry était furieux, comment il allait faire pour les entraînements de l'AD cette année ? Ben il changerais et les ferait le jeudi dans ce cas, en espérant que ca arrangerais tout le monde. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry arriva dans le couloir menant a la grande salle mais il n'était plus seul, Malfoy était là aussi il était en train de parler à une jeune fille de sa maison quand il entendit Harry arrivé près de lui, les 2 serpentard se séparèrent et c'est tout les 2 qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle laissant la jeune fille repartir sûrement vers son dortoir.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun a leur table où leurs amis respectifs leur demandèrent comment c'était déroulé la rencontre.

**Ron **: alors, on s'entraîne quel jour ?

**Harry **: le vendredi

**Ron **: quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as choisit le vendredi Harry, _il baissa la voix_, c'est le jour de l'AD !

**Harry **: je sais Ron, mais Malfoy et moi n'étions pas d'accord et comme il a les rondes à faire le vendredi le Pr. Bibine lui a donné le jeudi.

**Hermione **: quelles rondes ?

**Harry **: ben vos rondes de préfets !

**Hermione **: mais les rondes des préfets se font le mardi et le jeudi Harry pas le vendredi, ce jour là c'est Rusard qui s'en charge comme le week-end d'ailleurs !

**Harry **: Quoi ? Ben c'est complètement idiot alors si il fait sa ronde avec toi le jeudi pourquoi il a prétendu que c'était le vendredi ? … Tu penses à ce que je pense Mione ?

**Hermione** : oui je crois, si il a dit ca c'est qu'il doit trafiquer quelque chose le vendredi, il faut savoir ce que c'est. Bon ne t'en fais pas Harry je vais l'avoir a l'œil et au moindre geste bizarre de sa part je te préviens.

**Harry **: ouais mais fait attention quand même Mione.

**Hermione **: ne t'en fait pas pour moi Harry je sais me défendre !

Du côté des serpentard.

**Blaise **: c'est super que tu es obtenu le jeudi pour le Quidditch sinon ca aurait posé problème _lui chuchota t-il_

**Drago** : ouais, d'ailleurs Potter était vraiment embêter, il est en rage contre moi _sourit-il_

**Blaise **: on dirait que ca te fait plaisir que Potter et Granger te haïssent.

**Drago **: mais qu'es-ce qu'il te prends a toi en ce moment, tu les défends ou quoi ?

**Blaise** : quoi ? Mais non pas du tout enfin qu'es-ce que tu vas imaginer, pff défendre des Gryffondor.

**Drago **: mouais. Au fait c'est quoi ce truc dont tu voulais me parler ?

**Blaise** : hein ? Quel truc ?

**Drago** : ben je sais pas dans ta lettre au début de l'année tu me disais que tu aurait un truc important a me dire alors c'est quoi ?

**Blaise **: oh ca ! _Il eu un rire nerveux,_ euh … je préfère t'en parler lors de l'entraînement ok.

**Drago **: ok comme tu veux alors

Tous finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner puis lorsque l'heure fut venue ils se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs. Comme chaque année les cours de potions étaient communs entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais cette année étant une année d'ASPIC tout les cours étaient en commun entre 2 maisons et comme cette année les préfets en chef étaient de Gryffondor et Serpentard ils se retrouvaient donc toujours ensemble. Dumbledore comptait ainsi rapprochée ces 2 maisons qui étaient depuis trop longtemps ennemies a son goût.

Le soir c'est épuisée qu'Hermione se coucha, elle avait passé une assez bonne journée du certainement au fait qu'elle avait encore fait gagner des points a sa maison pour ses bonne réponses et qu'elle n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Malfoy et quand c'était le cas il l'ignorait parfaitement.

Vers 1h du matin le réveil de Drago se mit a vibrer en faisant des étincelles multicolores au dessus de sa tête. Drago se réveilla et s'habilla en silence, Granger ne devait surtout pas l'entendre, et il devait en plus de ca faire attention a Pattenrond. Il quitta donc tout doucement sa chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds et tenant sa baguette éclairée dans une main et ses chaussures dans l'autre. Il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione puis ouvrit doucement le portrait en priant pour que la sirène ne dévoile pas sa position. Mais elle semblait dormir profondément, il ne pus s'empêcher d penser qu'elle faisait une excellente gardienne.

Il avança toujours puis mit ses chaussures et partit s'éclairant a la lueur de sa baguette. Il descendit le long d'un long couloir et passa 3 fois devant un mur où apparut peu après une large porte noire. Il s'adossa a la porte et attendit, quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par une jeune fille, la même qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle lui fit la bise et ils entrèrent tout les 2 dans la salle.

Hermione qui avait discrètement suivit Drago observait, et jusque là ne trouvait rien d'anormal, Drago et cette fille allaient prendre du bon temps en pleine nuit et vu la réputation de Malfoy sa ne l'étonna pas. Elle s'apprêtait a rebrousser chemin pour aller dormir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

**Hermione :** non … mais … qu'es-ce que ca veut dire ?

En effet peu après Malfoy et la fille se sont des dizaines de serpentard qui entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Les plus jeunes devaient être en 6ème année. Hermione regarda perplexe en se posant une question mais que font tous ces Serpentard ici ? Elle attendit un peu puis retourna a sa chambre où elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit sans cesse tourmentée par cette question. Et le sentiment que quelque chose se préparait ici même dans l'école et qu'elle devait a tout prix savoir ce que c'était. Peut être une attaque de mangemort étaient prévue a Poudlard et c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous là ? Ou alors ils feraient entre Voldemort dans l'école ? Quoi qu'il en soit elle était plus que jamais déterminé a découvrir ce que manigançait Malfoy et ses petits copains a la salle sur demande cette nuit là. Et d'ailleurs une idée venait de germer dans sa tête : et si c'était pour cette raison que Malfoy avait choisit le jeudi pour le Quidditch afin d'être libre le vendredi pour ses petites escapades secrètes avec ses amis ? il faudrait qu'elle en ai le cœur net, elle devait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans cette salle, et pour ca seul Harry pourrait l'y aider.

* * *

**Un apercut du chapitre 6 ?**

_**« que font une bande de serpentard la nuit dans la salle sur demande ».**_

_**« vous êtes sur que c'est bien ce que l'on fait ? »**_

_**« et tu l'aimes ? Enfin je veux dire c'est sérieux vous 2 ? »**_

_**« Les Gryffondor n'en revenait pas »**_

_**« tu crois vraiment que ca va marcher ? »**_


	7. Chap 6

**Bonjour voici la suite. Mais tout d'abord RAR.**

**RAR ****: **

**AmE-RomantiK : Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^. Merci beaucoup. Gros bisous.**

**Elodu92 : La voici ^^. mdr. Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ;). Bisous et merci beaucoup.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un Couple Inattendu !**

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour nos jeunes amis. Hermione avait raconté l'escapade à Harry et aux autres et ils avaient décidé qu'ils suivraient Drago et les serpentard a la salle sur demande la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient. Vendredi très probablement vu que Malfoy voulait a tout prix être libre ce jour là. Ils iraient tous (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Lavande) sous la cape d'invisibilité pendant que Neuville monterais la garde a l'extérieur pour les prévenir au cas où. Ginny avait donné un petit livret a Hermione, c'était un petit livre qu'elle avait acheter au chemin de traverse cet été pour pouvoir contacter Harry quand elle en aurait envie, ainsi Hermione pourrait contacter Harry et ils se rejoindraient aussi vite que possible et sans se faire remarquer dans la salle sur demander afin de voir ce que font une bande de serpentard la nuit dans la salle sur demande.

Drago avait passé la semaine tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans tout ce qui le tracassait qu'il ignorait parfaitement Hermione et d'ailleurs elle en faisait autant donc tout allait très bien. La ronde du jeudi s'était bien passé ils avaient enlever des points a 5 élèves qui n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir puis étaient rentré se coucher toujours sans un mot l'un pour l'autre. Il avait aussi profité du fait que Pansy demande des cours particulier a Rogue pour lui dérober quelques fiole de veritaserum. Hier il avait donné son 1er entraînement de Quidditch et était assez content du travail fait, il avait mit sur place une bonne équipe et il pensait qu'ils auraient plus de chance de gagne cette année.

Nous sommes donc le vendredi, et qui dit vendredi dit réunion pour Drago, comme la dernière fois à 1h du matin son réveil vibre et lance ses étincelles. Hermione qui ne dormait pas depuis environ 1 heure, entant Malfoy quitter discrètement sa chambre, elle prévient donc Harry par le carnet pour que celui-ci la rejoigne a la salle sur demande. Elle se lève et s'habille et suit discrètement le jeune préfet, qui semble se douter de sa présence car il se retourne plusieurs fois sur le chemin mais Hermione est rapide et arrive a se dissimuler a chaque fois.

Une fois de plus il arrive en 1er devant la salle. Il s'assoit par terre attendant ses amis alors qu'Hermione se fait tirer en arrière et qu'une main se pose sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier.

**Hermione **: Mais... Harry ! Tu es fous tu m'as fait peur !

**Harry **: désolé Mione

**Hermione **: pas grave.

**Ron **: Bon alors ils arrivent quand les autres ?

**Ginny **: un peu de patience Ronald !

**Lavande** : vous êtes sur que c'est bien ce que l'on fait ?

**Hermione **: et toi tu es sur que c'est bien ce qu'ils font EUX ?

**Harry** : Chut pas si fort on va se faire repérer, en plus les voilà.

En effet les mêmes serpentard que la dernière fois arrivèrent et ils entrèrent dans la salle, le groupe de Gryffondor entra lui aussi et ils allèrent se dissimuler tout au fond de la salle derrière une grande table ou se trouvaient divers instruments certains tout a fait inoffensifs et d'autres au contraire offensif voir de torture. La salle était grande et ressemblait un peu a celle qu'il faisait apparaître lors de leurs entraînement avec l'AD. Dons apparemment ils venaient ici pour s'entraîner ! Mais dans quel but ?

Drago se place au centre la salle et les autres allèrent se mettre autour de lui sauf Pansy et Blaise qui étaient a ses côtés. Il parla mais nos amis étaient trop loin et n'entendirent pas ce qu'il leur disaient, mais tout a coup ils se dispersèrent et se mirent 2 a 2 et se jetèrent des sorts en clair il s'entraînait bel et bien. Alors que tous se battaient Blaise Drago et Pansy se dirigèrent vers la table ou étaient cachés nos amis.

**Drago** : alors tu vas me le dire maintenant ton truc super important que tu me caches ?

**Blaise :** hum … ouais … euh … écoute ne m'en veut pas vieux ok ?

**Drago : **_**(le regarda perplexe)**_ et pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

**Blaise **: eh bien, vois tu … comment dire …

**Pansy **: rroh mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui ? Blaise sort avec une fille depuis juillet !

Blaise fit les gros yeux à Pansy mais elle lui rendit un large sourire.

**Drago **: et en quoi le fait que tu sors avec une fille ferait que je t'en veuille ?

**Blaise :** eh bien, cette fille est a Poudlard et … hum … c'est … c'est … une Gryffondor !

**Drago** : quoi ? Tu sors avec une Gryffondor ? C'est qui ? Ils sont pas tous pourris dans cette maisons alors c'est qui cette fille ?

**Blaise **: oh je sens que ca ne va pas te plaire !

**Drago **: quoi ce n'est pas Weasley au moins ? Parce que là franchement pas qu'elle soit laide mais avec Potter et la belette t'est mas barré !

**Blaise **: non, non ce n'est pas Weasley !

**Drago** : bon ben alors ca va dans ce cas c'est qui ?

**Blaise **: Lavande !

A ce moment précis Lavande dissimuler sous la cape a côté d'Hermione et Ginny baissa la tête, alors que ses amis ouvrait grand la bouche pour montrer leur surprise.

**Drago **: tu sors avec Lavande Brown ?

**Blaise** : oui

**Drago **: et tu l'aimes ? Enfin je veux dire c'est sérieux vous 2 ?

**Blaise **: oui c'est très sérieux même !

**Drago** : ok, content pour toi vieux, mais j'espère au moins que tu ne partage pas nos secrets avec elle ?

**Blaise** : non bien sur que non d'ailleurs on s'est promit de ne pas se raconter ce qu'on fait avec nos amis comme ca pas de problèmes.

**Drago** : ok ben c'est cool alors ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais peur de me le dire !

**Blaise** : ouais c'est vrai mais excuse moi d'accord ?

**Drago **: ok

Les 2 garçons s'enlacèrent comme le feraient 2 frères sous le regard complètement ahurit de nos Gryffondor, Lavande sortait avec Balise Zabini et la Malfoy était complètement différent, il n'avait plus cet air supérieur et arrogant qu'il portait tout le temps et sa voix était plus joyeuse et chaleureuse que lorsqu'il était hors de cette salle.

**Pansy **: hey et moi alors ? _fit-elle la mine boudeuse mais riant._

Les Gryffondor n'en revenait pas ils n'avaient jamais vu ces 3 là comme ca. Mais c'a n'expliquait toujours pas le pourquoi de cet entraînement.

Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans s'avança vers eux et s'adressa a Drago.

**Elvina **: hum Drago ?

**Drago **: oui qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**Elvina** : je me demandais qui tu avait choisit pour ce soir ?

**Drago** : euh personne encore, pourquoi ?

**Elvina** : je peux le faire si tu veux ca me dérange pas au contraire.

**Drago** : ok pas de problème on s'attends a la sortie ok ?

**Elvina **: ok merci Drago !

Pansy pouffa de rire de même que Blaise alors que nos amis eux se demandaient de quoi parlait cette jeune fille.

**Drago** : arrêter de vous foutre de moi vous 2 ok ?

**Pansy **: désolé. Au fait tu as reçut une nouvelle lettre de ton père a ce qu'il parait ?

**Drago **: pff ouais.

**Blaise **: il voulait quoi cette fois ?

**Drago** : oh tu sais toujours la même chose ! Quand es-ce que tu seras libre pour pouvoir recevoir la marque ! Non mais quand es-ce qu'il va comprendre que j'en veut pas de sa foutue marque !

**Blaise **: ouais, en parlant de ca on fait comment, il y a plusieurs jeunes qui sont venus me voir en me disant que leur père souhaitaient qu'ils portent la marque et que sa ce ferai sûrement pendant les vacances de Noël ?

**Drago **: ah, euh … franchement j'en sais rien

**Pansy **: ils sont super inquiet a ce sujet, mais les filles n'ont pas été « inviter » leurs parents leur ont dit qu'elle seraient marquées qu'après leur ASPIC donc pour elle ca va !

**Blaise **: ouais mais il faudrait trouver un truc car les mecs n'ont pas d'excuses ! Toi encore ca va vu que tu es préfet mais nous !

**Drago **: je sais Blaise je sais ! Hey attends une minute ! Tu te souvient quand on était petit et qu'on a voulut aller dans cette grande maison mais que nos père ont eu l'air paniqués et que nous somme rentrés uniquement nous 2 avec nos mères ?

**Blaise **: euh ouais et alors ?

**Drago **: mon père m'a expliqué que cette maison était protéger du mal, et que donc aucun mangemort ne pouvait entré c'est ca qu'il nous faut !

**Pansy **: tu veux une maison ? Je n'ai pas trop bien comprit là !

**Blaise** : moi non plus

**Drago **: pff il faudrait savoir comment ils ont fait pour protéger cette maison ainsi on lancerait le sort sur l'école en disant que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait et comme ca on ne pourrait recevoir la marques car si on la reçoit on ne pourrais plus revenir a l'école et je sais qu'IL a besoin qu'on y reste encore sinon on ne seraient pas revenus. Vous me suivez ?

Les yeux de Pansy et Blaise s'illuminèrent ayant comprit ou voulait en venir le jeune Malfoy.

**Blaise **: tu crois vraiment que ca va marcher ?

**Drago** : ouais mais pour ca il faut que ce soit ce vieux fou qui le fasse sinon ceux qui sont avec Lui, lui diront le contraire et là se sera mauvais pour nous.

**Pansy **: et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu veux aller dire a Dumbledore, Hey salut et si on mettais une protection anti-mangemort au dessus de château ?

**Blaise** : non il suffirait de suggérer l'idée alors qu'il est là ! Par exemple quand il passe dans un couloir on dit : ouf heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de protection anti-mangemort dans l'école sinon on serait cuits !

**Drago **: pff ouais je ne sais pas, pas sur que ca fonctionne. Non ce qu'il faudrait c'est que se soit un Gryffondor qui en est l'idée_. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec un large sourire._

**Blaise **: quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? Ah non ! Non pas question !

**Drago **: pourquoi ? C'est ta petite amie je ne voit pas ou est le problème !

**Blaise **: ouais bon ok je lui en parlerait

**Drago** : ouais mais rien sur l'armée ok ?

**Blaise **: mais non ne t'en fait pas.

**Pansy **: bon pas tout cas mais moi je tombe de fatigue et je pense qu'ils se sont bien entraîner aujourd'hui on va dormir maintenant ?

**Drago** : ouais pas de refus je suis mort de fatigue ! Aller tout le monde merci vous avez bien travailler bonne nuit et a vendredi prochain.

Ils quittèrent tous les salle sauf la jeune Elvina qui attendait Drago a la porte et n'arrêtait pas de battre des cils devant lui. Se qui fit pouffer Blaise et Pansy.

**Pansy** : si tu veux mon avis elle n'attends qu'une chose celle la !

**Drago** : mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Pansy **: enfin elle te drague ouvertement apparemment elle ne doit pas être au courant que « le passage de bon temps » avec toi n'est qu'une excuse pour si jamais on te trouve dans les couloirs la nuit.

**Drago** : tout le monde le sait, enfin les filles de serpentard

**Pansy **: ben elle de toute évidence elle espère autre chose tu voit !

**Drago **: ouais ben elle peut toujours rêver elle est pas du tout mon genre de fille et puis franchement c'est pas mon genre non plus même si c'est ce que tout le monde crois. Aller bonne nuit.

Il partit en direction de la jeune fille en lui rappelant néanmoins qu'ils ne feraient absolument rien tout les 2 et que ce n'était qu'une couverture pour lui. La jeune fille acquiesça mais sembla déçue néanmoins. Ils furent suivit par Blaise et Pansy qui allèrent aux cachots. Puis par les Gryffondors toujours dissimuler sous la cape, ils suivirent Malfoy.

Drago et Elvina avançaient en silence l'un a côté de l'autre, lorsque Drago perçut un bruit de pas devant lui, il attrapa le bars de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Celle-ci se blottit dans ses bars et quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent en contact avec Rogue qui faisait une petite ronde.

**Rogue **: tien, tient, Mr Malfoy et Miss Thomson, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites tout les 2 en pleine nuit dans ce couloir ?

**Drago **: bien sur professeur, c'est très simple nous venons de passer du bon temps et maintenant on va retourner a nos dortoirs.

**Rogue **: je voit, laissez nous miss !

La jeune fille se détacha de Drago et partit.

**Rogue **: encore une autre ?

**Drago** : ouais et alors ?

**Rogue **: rien. Bonne nuit Drago !

**Drago **: a vous aussi professeur.

Il commença à partir mais Rogue l'interpella.

**Rogue** : ah une dernière chose Drago !

**Drago :** oui ?

**Rogue** : ca avance cette punition sur les qualités et les défauts de Granger ?

**Drago **: ca va j'ai pas trop de mal a trouver ses défaut ce sont plutôt ses qualités avec lesquelles j'ai du mal. Vous pourriez peut être m'aidez ?

**Rogue** : je suis désolé Drago mais je n'en voit aucune il va falloir que tu demande a Potter je suis sur qu'il saura t'en donner pleins.

**Drago** : oui et je suis sure qu'elle seront dans mes défaut, puis-je y aller maintenant, je suis fatigué et aimerais aller dormir ?

**Rogue **: bien sur, bonne nuit Drago.

Il partit lion de Rogue avant que celui-ci n'ait encore l'idée de lui parler. Hermione quitta la cape et attendit que Drago soit entrer pour entrer a son tour 5 minutes plus tard. Mais malheureusement pour elle Drago était encore dans la salle commune et il vit la jeune fille entrer a son tour il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**Drago **: on fait une balade nocturne Granger ?

Hermione s'avança jusqu' a lui, elle avait un peu peur pas vraiment de lui mais elle ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

**Hermione **: oui … je suis aller boire un peu d'eau aux cuisines !_mentit-elle_

**Drago **: vraiment, _il se rapprocha d'elle_, il y a une cuisine ici aussi non ? Tu mens Granger ! Tu était partit rejoindre ton petit ami c'est ca, alors c'est lequel Potter ou Weasley ?

**Hermione **: quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde Malfoy !_dit-elle en colère_.

Et sur ce elle partit dans sa chambre, cet idiot pensait qu'elle sortait avec Harry ou Ron. Bon d'un côté ca l'arrangeait comme ca il ne lui avait pas poser plus de question que ca. Elle s'endormit en repensant a cette journée et au fait que finalement, elle ne connaissait rien de Drago Malfoy, il avait 2 personnalité complètement différentes et elle du bien avouer que celle de la salle sur demande lui plaisait mieux que l'autre.

Drago alla dormir, il était fatigué et avait bien besoin de sommeil, heureusement que le lendemain était samedi il pourrait dormir plus longtemps.

Personne ne parla à Lavande du fait qu'elle sortait avec Blaise, ils en parleraient demain car pour le moment ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

* * *

**Alors ca vous a plu ? Vous pouvez (_toujours_) me laissez une tite review pour me le dire ;) ^^. Bisous**

**Un aperçut du chapitre 7 ?**

_**« il trouvait la jeune fille étrange »**_

_**« qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? »**_

_**« oh tu es a ses ordres ? »**_

_**« Il plaça chacune de ses mains autour de sa tête et avança son visage… »**_


	8. Chap 7

Salut ca fait longtemps pas vrai ? Oui je sais mais j'avais beaucoup de choses a faire mais bon le principal c'est que la suite soit la non ? Aller assez de blabla place a la suite ^^

* * *

Mais avant de commencer place aux RAR :

**RAR ****: **

**AmE-RomantiK** : merci a toi gros bisous

**elodu92**** :** lol ne t'en fait pas pour Drago il a déjà connu des « ébats sexuels » mais pas a Poudlard enfin tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres. Merci a toi, gros bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des cousins par milliers !**

Nous sommes maintenant au mois d'octobre, cela fait 1 mois que nos jeunes sorciers sont entrés à Poudlard. Du côté de nos Gryffondors, nos amis ont discuter avec Lavande a propos de sa relation avec Blaise et ils l'ont accepté après tout d'après ce qu'ils ont vu dans la salle sur demande il n'est pas si mauvais que ca.

Du côté des Serpentard, Blaise a parler avec Lavande il lui a dit qu'il avait annoncer leur relation a Drago et tout en parlant il avait lancer cette idée de filtre anti-mangemorts. Lavande qui bien sur était déjà au courant fit comme si elle ne l'était pas et fit signe de ne pas avoir compris sa demande.

Les 2 préfets s'ignoraient parfaitement, Drago l'évitait le plus possible, il n'avait plus envie de se battre ni de l'insulter, tout cela ne l'amusait plus et puis il n'avait plus le temps pour de tels enfantillages. Néanmoins il trouvait la jeune fille étrange ces derniers temps, elle le fixait souvent comme pour lire en lui et comme si elle savait quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il devrait quand même la surveiller, car l'autre soir il l'avait vu rentrer peu après lui et si ? Non impossible pourquoi elle l'aurait suivit et en plus il l'aurait vu dans la salle sur demande. Mais malgré lui il n'était pas convaincu et était persuadé qu'elle lui avait menti cette nuit là.

Hermione quand a elle, essayait de percer a jour Drago, mais sans y parvenir, le jeune homme ne lui parlant que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire, et donc pratiquement jamais. D'un côté elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins il ne l'insultait plus. Elle savait désormais que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi méchant et arrogant qu'il le laissait paraître. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette « armée » qu'il avait créer était contre Voldemort car après tout il avait peu être créer un autre clan, contre Voldemort mais aussi contre l'ordre du Phénix !

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent quelque peu, les vendredis soir nos amis Gryffondor suivait les serpentard et les observait. Ils étaient vraiment doué en sortilèges plus que ce qu'ils montraient en cours. Plus ils les voyaient ainsi et plus ils de disaient que si ils étaient réellement contre Voldemort ils pourraient s'en faire des alliés, mais avec Malfoy qui les détestait c'était pas de la tarte. Mais pourtant tout a basculer un vendredi soir.

Comme tout les vendredis, ils étaient dans la salle sur demande caché et attendant que Malfoy et son groupe de rebelles arrivent seulement voilà ils avaient déjà plus d'une heure de retard et nos amis commençaient a se dire qu'ils étaient venus pour rien Malfoy avait sans doute annuler leur réunion. Ils allaient partir lorsque Malfoy et ses 2 amis entrèrent a leur tour. Ils se cachèrent comme d'habitude derrière la table mais trouvait ca bizarre pourquoi n'était-ils que tous les 3 ?

**Blaise :** bon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

**Pansy :** pourquoi tu as dit aux autres de retourner aux dortoirs ?

Sans leur répondre il verrouilla la porte avec un sort et se place au milieu de la salle scrutant les moindres recoins puis il pointa sa baguette en l'air et

**Drago :** Accio cape d'invisibilité !

A ce moment là la cape d'Harry vola jusque dans les bras de Malfoy nos amis étaient découverts et se sentaient mal, comment Drago réagirait-il ?

**Drago **: alors Potter on espionne !

Harry et ses amis avancèrent au milieu de la salle, les 2 groupes étaient l'un en face de l'autre et se fixait. Attendant que leur « chef » respectif parlent et attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

**Drago **: je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ! _Il avait le visage en colère_

**Harry **: on pourrait te retourner la question Malfoy !

**Drago** : tu te crois drôle Potter, _il pointa sa baguette sur lui_, réponds qu'es-ce que vous faites là ?

Hermione passa devant Harry et se plaça donc face a son homologue.

**Hermione :** écoute Malfoy, on sait tout !

**Drago** _la regarda perplexe et leva un sourcil mais ne baissant pas sa baguette pour autant : _ah oui et c'est quoi tout ?

Elle lui raconte donc tout ce qu'ils savaient, les 3 serpentards étaient perplexe, ils ne pouvaient pas nier ils étaient découverts, et puis un sort d'oubliette était mal venu Dumbledore le saurait. Désormais ils se fixaient ils étaient toujours debout depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Blaise parla.

**Blaise **: bon, ben … vous avez l'intention de nous dénoncer ?

**Harry** : non enfin pas si vous êtes … avec … enfin du même côté que nous !

**Blaise** : on n'est pas avec Lui si c'est ta question !

**Drago** : Blaise sa suffit !

**Blaise** : Drago tu as entendu ils savent tout ! Et puis après tout on est du même côté alors pourquoi pas …

**Drago **: non ! Jamais Potter tu entends ? Vous et nous on est pas du même côté et on ne le seras jamais c'est clair ?

Et sur ce il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Laissant les autres complètement abasourdis.

**Pansy **: mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prends ?

**Blaise **: je ne sais pas Pansy !

**Harry :** alors ? On est alliés ou pas ?

**Pansy** : désolé Potter mais pour ma part si Drago veut pas, alors sa ce fera pas, après tout c'est lui qui décide.

**Ginny **: oh tu es a ses ordres ?

**Pansy **: pas du tout mais c'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai pas du tout envie de me le mettre a dos, donc si tu veux une alliance Potter faudra voir avec Drago car tant qu'il refusera nous on le fera aussi !

Et elle sortit elle aussi.

**Blaise** : désolé mais elle a raison, Drago nous force pas loin de la sinon ils nous aurait dit de partir avec lui, mais sans lui on aurait pas cet espoir d'une vie meilleure alors elle a raison, mais ne t'en fait pas je suis de ton avis Potter même si on a jamais été amis, on est du même côté je lui parlerais et j'essaierais de le convaincre.

Et ils sortit a son tour après avoir embrasser sa petite amie, de toute façon ils étaient tous au courant.

**Harry **: bon ben ca c'est fait !

**Ron** : ouais. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée Harry, de vouloir s'allier avec eux ?

**Harry **: oui je pense que oui, tu sais on n'ai pas si nombreux que ca alors des alliés en plus sont les bienvenus mais je doute que Malfoy soit d'accord

**Lavande **: peut être que Blaise arrivera à le convaincre !

**Hermione** : ouais peut être de toute façon on verras bien et puis si ils veulent pas on se passeras d'eux, bonne nuit tout le monde moi je vais me coucher.

Elle rentra donc a son dortoir ou elle vit que Drago n'était pas partit se coucher, il observait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée comme a son habitude. Il la vit et s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago** : alors tu m'espionne Granger ?

**Hermione** : quoi ? … non pas du tout !

Il se rapprocha plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise au piège entre lui et le mur.

**Drago **: vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que tu es su tout ca ?

**Hermione** : hum … j'ai vraiment sommeil la laisse moi … tu peux te pousser ?

**Drago **: non ! Je veux des réponses Granger !

**Hermione** ; je … oh et puis zut … tu était bizarre et je voulais savoir pourquoi voilà t'es content maintenant laisse moi partir !

**Drago** : non ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mêle de tout et surtout de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Hein c'est plus fort que toi miss je sais tout ! Il faut vraiment que tu saches tout sur tout, t'en a pas marre a la longue ?

**Hermione** : pff laisse moi passer !

**Drago :** sinon quoi ? _Il plaça chacune de ses mains autour de sa tête et avance son visage. _Hein qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Hermione** : … sil te plait ?

Drago surpris qu'elle lui dise ces 3 mots la regarda incrédule et s'écarta d'elle puis partit dans sa chambre sans un mot ni un regard. Hermione quant a elle se remit a respirer normalement et partit elle aussi se coucher.

Le week-end passa relativement vite pour tout le monde, Hermione et Drago s'évitaient cordialement et évitaient autant que possible de se trouver dans la même pièce. Blaise qui était le plus enclin a s'allier avec les Gryffondor avait été passé du temps avec eux et une amitié commençait tout doucement a naître entre les garçons. Pansy quant a elle ne voulait pas se mettre a dos Drago et donc ne s'en mêlait pas. Drago ne voulait pas s'allier a Potter ni a sa bande, pourquoi ? Il avait ses raisons qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Blaise essayait tan bien que mal de faire changer d'avis Drago mais il se heurtait a un mur, le jeune Malfoy a la tête dure et il savait qu'une seule personne serait susceptible de le faire changer d'avis, Pansy, oui mais elle ne voulait pas aller a l'encontre de Drago et donc Blaise était dans une impasse.

Le lundi ils se retrouvèrent tous en cours d'histoire de la magie avec le Pr. Binns, autant dire que tout les jeunes étaient motivés, histoire de la magie des le lundi enfin c'était le dernier cours de la journée donc ca allait. Comme a tout les cours les 2 maisons ne se mélangeaient pas, chacun de son côté.

**Pr.** : bonjour a tous je suis content de vous voir tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

Les élèves le fixèrent d'un air abattu donc le professeur continua.

**Pr.** : bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer l'étude des arbres généalogiques de grandes familles de sorcier et cela durera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous allons commencer avec la noble famille des Black.

Le vieil homme leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un immense parchemin où figurait effectivement l'arbre généalogique des Black. Harry le reconnut c'était la copie exact de celui qu'il avait vu square Grimault sauf que celui-ci était complet.

**Pr.** : bien entendu ce n'est qu'une copie …

Le vieux professeur commença a détaillé l'arbre jusqu'à ce que Goyle prenne la parole.

**Goyle **: hey, Drago y'a ton nom tout en bas.

Drago se frappa avec sa main sur son front comme pour dire non mais quel crétin celui-là. Pansy et Blaise pouffèrent doucement. Tout comme les Gryffondor qui eux rirent franchement.

**Pr.** : oui c'est exact Mr Goyle mais reprenons sil vous plait !

Et il continua mais Goyle en bon idiot qu'il est continua ses remarques qui finalement ne s'avérèrent pas si idiote.

**Goyle **: oh ben ca alors ? T'as vu ca Vincent ! Drago il est cousin avec Milicent … oh et aussi avec toi, _il pouffa de rire_, oh ben dis donc il y a aussi Potter et Londubat.

Crabb et Goyle étaient mort de rire quand aux autres ils fixaient le parchemin pour voir si ce que disaient les 2 idiots était vrai. Et finalement oui c'était le cas, Drago et Harry avait bien un lien de parenté mais très éloigné, en fait la sœur de l'arrière grand père de Drago c'est marié avec l'arrière grand père d'Harry. Quant a Neuville, se serait encore plus éloigné. Enfin bref seul Drago ne regardait pas l'arbre car en fait il le connaissait il y avait le même dans son manoir, et aussi celui des Malfoy, d'ailleurs il avait fallut qu'il apprenne le nom de ses ancêtres du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été « rayés » de la famille.

En ayant plus qu'assez de subir ca Drago se leva et commença à quitter la salle mais le professeur l'interpella.

**Pr.** : euh Mr Malfoy si vous quitter mon cours je serais contraint de retirer des points !

**Drago** : et bien faites le !

Et il quitta la salle de classe.

**Pr.** : bien donc se sera 10 points en moins pour serpentard. Continuons le cours sil vous plait. Oui Mr Zabini ?

**Blaise **: es-ce que je peux sortir ? Drago n'avait pas l'air bien ... et ... enfin ... je peux aller le voir ?

**Pr.** : euh … oui aller-y de toute façon le cours est bientôt finit !

Blaise quitta la salle de classe et rejoint Drago qui était assis sur un banc dans la cour centrale.

**Blaise **; ca va vieux ?

**Drago **: ouais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! Combien ?

**Blaise** : combien de quoi ?

**Drago **; de points ? Il a enlevé combien de points ?

**Blaise **: ah, 10. Tu es sur que ca va ?

**Drago **: oui tout va bien je te l'ai dit il fallait que je prenne l'air c'est tout.

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe…_

**Pr.** : et c'est ainsi que Orion Black et sa cousine Wallburga Black se marièrent et … oui Miss Granger ?

**Hermione **: Professeur, il s'est marié avec sa cousine ? Mais n'y a-t-il pas de loi contre ca ?

**Pr.** : oh non Miss dans le monde sorcier c'est fréquent jusqu'à a certain degré cependant et là ils étaient cousins au 3ème° donc c'était bon.

**Hermione** : d'accord après tout si ils s'aimaient, pourquoi pas !

**Pr.** : oh mais vous n'y êtes pas Miss les mariages d'amour dans les familles noble étaient et sont toujours quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et …

Mais la cloche retenti montrant la fin des cours se qui réveilla les élèves endormis.

**Pr.** : bon eh bien nous reparlons de ca une autre fois peut être

**Hermione** : s'il vous plait j'aimerais en savoir plus professeur !

**Pr.** : oh et bien soit pourquoi pas, la journée est finie, si il y en que cela intéresse ils peuvent rester.

Les élèves se regardèrent et partirent sauf Hermione Lavande et Pansy. Le professeur fit signe aux 3 jeunes filles de s'asseoir a la même table ainsi ils pourraient parler plus facilement.

Pansy ramassa donc ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Le professeur leur expliqua donc comment fonctionnaient les mariages sorciers de sang purs ce qui fit penser à Hermione que c'est comme ca que cela se passait chez les moldu mais au moyen âge voir à une époque révolue. Pansy écoutait très attentivement le professeur car étant une jeune fille de sang pure elle se doutait que c'est ce qui lui arriverait sans doute un jour ou l'autre.

Après une bonne heure à discuter avec les jeunes filles le professeur leur donna congé et elles quittèrent la salle de classe. Lavande et Hermione allait partir d'un côté et Pansy d'un autre lorsqu'Hermione interpella la serpentard.

**Hermione **: Pansy !

**Pansy** : oui … Hermione !

**Hermione **: je suis désolé !

**Pansy **: pourquoi ?

**Hermione **: j'ai vu la tête que tu faisait quand le Pr. Binns nous expliquait … tout ca et … enfin … c'est ce qui est prévus pour toi n'es-ce pas ?

**Pansy** : je ne sais pas, mais sans doute, en plus je suis une fille donc je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, donc oui c'est certainement ce qu'il se passera. Mais tu n'a pas à être désolé c'est comme ca et je n'y pourrait rien.

**Hermione** : ne soit pas défaitiste peut être que … enfin peut être que tes parents te laisseront choisir ton mari !

**Pansy :** oui a condition qu'il soi de sang pur, très riche et très respecté et que ses parents soient de grandes figures dans le monde sorciers, ce qui en me laisse pas beaucoup de choix !

**Hermione **: ben il y a Malfoy non ?

**Pansy :** Drago ? ca va pas non ?

**Hermione **: ben quoi ce n'était pas ton petit ami l'année dernière ?

**Pansy **: pff, non, écoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais promet moi que tu ne le répètera surtout pas a Drago ok ?

**Hermione **: c'est d'accord

**Lavande** : vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

**Pansy** : non pas du tout tu peux rester ! Alors voilà, Drago et moi on est jamais sortit ensemble c'est comme un frère pour moi comme Blaise. Mais son père le harcelait avec le fait qu'a 16 ans il est toujours pas de petite amie enfin pas exactement mais ... enfin peu importe comme sa son père lui foutait la paix !

**Hermione **: oh ! ok !

Elles continuèrent de discuter encore un peu puis …

**Hermione** : écoute ca fait une heure qu'on parle toutes les 3 et … ben je me disais que peut être on pourrait essayer d'être amie non ?

**Pansy** : en effet c'est une bonne idée, ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous les filles.

**Hermione & Lavande** : nous aussi.

**Pansy** : a plus tard !

**H & L** : ok Bye.

Elles se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres, peut être une nouvelle amitié naîtrait de tout ca en tout cas toutes les 3 l'espérait et finalement elles se disaient qu'elle s'étaient bien trompée au sujet de l'autre.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« alors tu vas m'aider ? »**_

_**« wouah les filles vous êtes superbe ! »**_

_**« se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepter »**_

_**« Voldemort rodait plus dangereux que jamais »**_


	9. Chap 8

**Coucou, tout d'abord merci de vos reviews qui me font super plaisir, ensuite voici la suite. Enfin pour l'avancée de l'histoire et bien j'ai écrit 11 chapitres. Et pour finir place aux RAR.**

* * *

**RAR ****: **

**AmE-RomantiK** : merci a toi. La suite arrive tout de suite. Bisous

**elodu92**** :** Merci beaucoup. Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Blaise ^^. La suite arrive tout de suite. Gros bisous a toi aussi

**Serinu-chan** : mdr. Merci de ta review. La suite arrive maintenant. Bisous.

**x3-Lilly-XD** : merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Bisous

**Place au chapitre 8 maintenant^^. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bal d'Halloween**

Le mois d'octobre fila a toute allure, en tout cas c'est ce que ressentir les élèves de Poudlard. Novembre était déjà la et avec lui le bal d'Halloween qui approchait. Se serait bientôt l'hiver et le parc de Poudlard revêtirait alors un beau manteau blanc.

Durant ces presque 3 mois de cours bien des choses avaient changées, Hermione, Ginny, Lavande, Luna et Pansy étaient devenues amies et se donnaient souvent rendez-vous a la bibliothèque pour discuter entre filles, bien sur dans les couloirs elles ne montraient rien, les parents de Pansy ne l'aurait certainement pas permis et la jeune fille aurait eu des ennuis. Pour ce qui est des garçons, il en était de même pour Harry, Ron, Neuville et Blaise. Drago quant a lui ne voulait toujours pas « s'allier a ces Gryffondors » pourquoi ? Bonne question il était toujours muet sur le sujet, pourtant Blaise avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais non le jeune Malfoy restait buté.

Blaise ayant remarquer que Pansy, les Gryffondor et Luna étaient devenues amies, se dit qu'il pourrait enfin faire changer d'avis Drago avec l'aide de Pansy, si il y avait bien quelqu'un sur cette planète pouvant le faire changer d'avis c'était bien elle. Il lui donna rendez-vous a la salle sur demande une nuit.

Pansy qui avait reçut l'invitation de Blaise avait été surprise et se demandait bien ce que son ami lui voulait et pourquoi elle ne devait pas parler de leur rendez-vous a Drago ? Mais la seule façon de le savoir c'était de se rendre a ce rendez-vous donc elle y alla en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire prendre dans les couloirs car étant dimanche c'était Rusard et non ses amis qui faisait la ronde cette nuit.

Elle entra enfin dans la salle ou Blaise l'attendait assis négligemment sur un fauteuil. La pièce qu'il avait fait apparaître était simple, 2 fauteuils et des bougies sur pieds un peu partout de toute évidence il était presser et voulait lui dire quelque chose.

**Pansy** : Alors que se passe t-il ?

**Blaise **: ah Pan te voilà !

**Pansy** : oui, pourquoi ce rendez vous secret ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Blaise **: assis toi je vais tout t'expliquer !

Blaise expliqua a Pansy son plan pour Drago, quand il eu finit son récit la jeune serpentard le fixait dubitative.

**Blaise** : alors tu vas m'aider ?

**Pansy **: non !

**Blaise** : Quoi ? Mais tu es amie avec eux alors pourquoi …

**Pansy **: non écoute si Drago ne veut pas être ami avec eux c'est son choix alors respecte le ok ? Lui il respecte notre choix d'être amis avec eux !

**Blaise** : écoute il faut qu'on s'allie avec l'armée de Dumbledore c'est une chance de plus de vaincre Tu-Sait-Qui !

**Pansy** : tu dis ca car il y a ta petite amie dans la bande c'est tout !

**Blaise** : peut être mais avoue quand même que plus on est nombreux mieux c'est non ?

**Pansy** : humm….oui, tu n'as pas tord mais qu'es-ce que tu veux tu connais Drago quand il a décidé quelque chose il est quasiment impossible de le faire changer d'avis !

**Blaise **: toi tu y arrives !

**Pansy** : pff parfois seulement, bon écoute je vais lui parler si tu veux mais je ne te garantis rien ok ?

**Blaise** : ok … merci Pansy, _il lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit se coucher fier de lui._

Pansy le regarda partir et se demanda bien pourquoi elle avait accepté, Drago ne voudrait jamais ! Enfin allez comme disent les moldus « la nuit porte conseil » donc nous verrons ca demain.

Sur ce elle quitta la salle sur demande et rentra se coucher.

Le lendemain matin c'est nerveuse qu'elle entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude elle s'assis entre Drago et Blaise.

**Blaise **: salut Pansy bien dormit ?

**Drago** : ca va t'as pas l'air bien ?

**Pansy **: salut les garçons, si si ca va !

**Blaise** : euh … ben moi j'y vais, a plus tard ! … Ah au fait Pansy tu ne devait pas dire un truc a Dray ?

Et sur ce il quitta sa table et sortit de la grande salle, sous le regard noir de Pansy et la mine soucieuse de Drago qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses amis.

**Drago** : il y a un problème Pansy ?

**Pansy **: non rien, écoute j'ai pas très faim donc on se verra en cours, a plus tard !

Et elle partit elle aussi laissant Drago perplexe, mais qu'arrive t-il donc a ses amis, depuis qu'ils fréquentes ces Gryffondors il sont bizarres ! Il finit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent et Thonks arriva, elle leur fit signe de se lever et en un mouvement de baguette, toutes les chaises et les tables disparurent.

**Thonks **: bien, aujourd'hui vous allez vous essayer a de nouveaux sortilèges, et pour ce faire je vais former des équipes de 2, 1 élève de chaque maison dans chaque équipe, et c'est moi qui choisit que vous soyez d'accord ou non ! Bien alors hummm.. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide a la salle puis décida :_

_**Ronald Weasley avec Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Blaise Zabini avec Neuville Londubat**_

_**Lavande Brown avec Alastor Ferguson**_

_**Parvati Patil avec Grégory Goyle**_

_**Padma Patil avec Milicent Bullstrode**_

_**Hermione Granger avec Vincent Crabb**_

_**Harry Potter avec Drago Malfoy**_

Etc.…

Blaise était quelque peu déçut de ne pas être avec Lavande mais bon il était avec Neuville donc ca allait. Ronald et Pansy étaient surpris de se retrouver ensemble mais ca ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Lavande se retrouvait avec une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien, donc elle était assez contente de ce choix malgré qu'elle aurait préféré être avec son petit ami. Parvati faisait des grimaces quand a son partenaire qui lui la regardait avidement elle n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il prenait ce combat au sérieux ou si le fait d'être avec une fille, et tout compte fait elle ne préférait pas savoir. Sa jumelle était quelque peu mieux tomber mais les 2 jeunes filles se regardaient méchamment. Hermione était déçut elle aurait aimer se battre contre un autre mais bon d'un autre côté c'était gagné d'avance avec cet abrutit de Crabb comme partenaire. Harry était satisfait du choix de Thonks, cela lui donnerai l'occasion de parler a Malfoy et peut être enterré la hache de guerre, car Harry avait compris que Drago n'était pas son ennemi, et il aurait bien aimer sinon une amitié au moins une alliance avec lui. Drago quant a lui se fichait pas mal de son partenaire même si il aurait préféré être avec un serpentard mais bon que pouvait-il y faire, et puis se ne sont que 50 minutes de cours, c'est pas la mort non plus.

Les duos se mirent face à face et Thonks pus donner ses instructions.

**Thonks **: bien maintenant que vous avez votre partenaire, voici les règles : pas de sortilèges impardonnables, pas de sortilèges non vu jusqu'à maintenant en cours pour mettre tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité, vous lancerez chacun a votre tour un sort a votre partenaire qui essaiera et j'espère y arrivera a l'éviter. Bien commencer !

Ils se firent face et lancèrent les sortilèges, Thonks passant entre eux pour vérifier qu'ils appliquaient bien ses consignes.

Harry ne pu parler a Drago car celui-ci a chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de lui parler, lui lançait un sort.

Au bout de 30 minute elle leur demandant d'arrêter et de se mettre autour d'elle.

**Thonks **: bien, maintenant nous allons faire des duels, aujourd'hui j'ai choisit les couples mais ensuite vous serez former selon vos résultats d'accord ? Parfait alors voila le 1er match oppose Hermione Granger a Vincent Crabb, il faut marquer 20 points pour remporter le match, un sort lancé par votre partenaire et qui vous atteint vous fait perdre 3 point, un sort lancer par votre partenaire et éviter vous fait gagner 3 point, es-ce clair ?

Le match commença et les autres suivirent finalement les scores furent :

**Ronald Weasley**** 17**

**Pansy Parkinson**** 20**

**Blaise Zabini 20**

**Neuville Londubat**** 17**

**Lavande Brown**** 20**

**Alastor Ferguson**** 17**

**Parvati Patil**** 20**

**Grégory Goyle**** 3**

**Padma Patil**** 20**

**Milicent Bullstrode**** 17**

**Hermione Granger**** 20**

**Vincent Crabb**** 3**

**Harry Potter**** 20**

**Drago Malfoy**** 20**

**Thonks **: Bien c'est parfait pour aujourd'hui au prochain cours voici les duos :

_**Ronald avec Neuville**_

_**Alastor avec Milicent**_

_**Grégory avec Vincent**_

_**Pansy avec Parvati**_

_**Blaise avec Harry**_

_**Lavande avec Padma**_

_**Hermione avec Drago**_

Les élèves quittèrent la salle de cours et filèrent a leur prochain cours. La journée se déroula sans problème avec le cours de botanique puis 2h d'enchantements et enfin l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Une nouvelle fois un flot d'élève se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

Une fois a table Drago s'adressa a sa meilleure amie.

**Drago** : alors qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Pan ?

**Pansy** : euh … rien … pourquoi tu dit ca ?

**Drago **: je ne sais pas Blaise a dit que tu avait quelque chose a me dire et aujourd'hui tu n'as pas arrêter de m'éviter il y a un problème ?

**Pansy **: non pas du tout, enfin, écoute c'est juste qu'avec Blaise on se demande pourquoi tu refuse la proposition de … _elle chuchota_ … Harry !

**Drago** : Pfff tu vas pas recommencer avec ca hein ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est non. Je ne changerais pas d'avis

**Blaise :** mais pourquoi tu refuse ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et quitta la table.

**Pansy** : désolé j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais tu le connais il a le tête dure

**Blaise **: pas grave on lui parlera au bal de ce soir ! Aller vient les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

La journée continua comme elle avait commencé mais les 7ème et 6ème année finirent plus tôt car il y avait leur bal d'halloween ce soir. Les bals ne sont accessibles que pour eux, sauf le bal de fin d'année qui est accessible a tous les élèves a partir de la 5ème année pour fêter l'obtention de leur BUSE et ASPICS.

La soirée du bal arriva bien vite, pour la joie de certains et la peine d'autres. Neuville avait choisit sa petite amie Luna comme cavalière, Lavande avait été invité par Blaise mais pour des raisons évidentes ils avaient convenus de changer de partenaires et donc Lavande allait y aller avec Ron tandis que Blaise irait avec Pansy. Harry s'était enfin décidé a inviter Ginny qui elle n'attendait que ca depuis plusieurs mois. Hermione était obligé d'y aller avec Drago, au vue de la punition de Dumbledore ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point car étant préfète en chef elle ne pouvais s'y soustraire.

D'un commun accord et afin que leurs cavaliers ne voient pas leur tenues avant le bal Hermione avaient proposé a Ginny, Luna, Lavande et Pansy de se changer dans sa chambre de préfète, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie.

Pansy avait choisit une longue robe noir qui lui tombait au bas des pieds et cachait ses chaussures, elle avait mit un maquillage qui lui rendait la peau pâle, du rouge a lèvre noir et du far a paupière de la même couleur. Elle avait grâce a sa baguette teinté quelques mèches de ses cheveux en vert.

Luna avait choisit un déguisement de fée rose et violet, une robe légèrement transparente avec un voile plus foncé, des paillettes sur les joues et un diadème sur les cheveux relevé en chignon dont quelques mèches encadraient son visage.

Lavande quand a elle avait revêtu une longue robe bleu nuit fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un maquillage très prononcé allant du bleu au violet foncé. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules nues.

Ginny, avait choisit de se déguisé en vampiresse et avait donc teinté son visage de façon a le rendre cadavérique, elle avait dessiné avec sa baguette des gouttes de sang au coin de ses lèvres et portait une robe rouge sang qui lui arrivait juste en dessous du genou.

Et enfin Hermione avait choisit d'incarner un ange, elle portait une robe blanche voilé qui lui arrivait a mi mollet et des ailes dans le dos. Elle avait laissé tombé ses cheveux et les avaient bouclé a l'aide d'un sort, et comme a l'ordinaire un maquillage léger sauf qu'elle avait plus appuyer sur les yeux.

Elles étaient tranquilles dans l'appartement des préfets car Drago était partit dans le dortoir de serpentard pour s'y préparer avec Blaise. Les 2 garçons se rendirent ensemble en bas du grand escalier pour attendre leur cavalière.

Ils furent rejoints peu après par Ron Harry et Neuville. Harry voyant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les parages, décida d'aller parler a Drago.

**Harry **: Salut Blaise, salut Drago !

**Blaise **: Lut Harry alors ca va ?

**Drago **: depuis quand tu m'appelle « Drago » Potter ?

**Harry** : écoute, toi et moi on est du même coté alors pourquoi ne pas s'allier contre…

**Drago **: je t'ai déjà dit non Potter c'est clair ?

**Harry** : pourquoi ?

**Blaise **: c'est vrai ca pourquoi ?

**Drago** : pff allez vous faire voir tous !

Et il partit voir un groupe de serpentard qui se trouvait plus loin.

**Hermione **: sil te plait Harry ne l'énerve pas car c'est pas toi qui va l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée !

**Harry** : wouah les filles vous êtes superbe !

**Blaise** : a ouais tout a fait d'accord

**Ron **: … euh … ouais …

**Filles** : merci les garçons !

Puis ils allèrent dans la grande salle ou le bal débuta par une valse que dansèrent les préfets en chef ainsi que les préfets. Durant cette danse Drago ne parla pas une fois a Hermione et celle-ci ne voulant pas une fois de plus déclenché une dispute garda elle aussi le silence.

La soirée continua doucement chacun dansant, riant s'amusant. A cet instant chacun oublia un peu qu'une guerre arrivait a grand pas, que Voldemort rodait plus dangereux que jamais, non a cet instant ils étaient des adolescents normaux s'amusant a un bal.

Puis comme toute chose a une fin la soirée se termina une fois encore par une valse des préfets. Pendant la soirée Harry et Blaise avaient bien essayé de parler au jeune Malfoy mais celui-ci restait campé sur ses positions. Puis une fois la dernière valse effectuée il quitta la salle et monta se coucher énervé de cette soirée, car non seulement il avait été obliger de danser avec Granger mais en plus ses amis et Potter n'avaient pas arrêter de lui parler d'alliance.

**Pansy **: pourquoi tu n'essayeras pas de lui parler toi ?

**Hermione** : moi ?

**Pansy** : ben oui, peut être que ca marcherai

**Hermione **: tu rigoles la ? Pourquoi il m'écouterais moi alors que vous 2 ses 2 meilleurs amis il ne vous écoute pas ?

Voyant les yeux de ses amis elle rajouta en soupirant.

**Hermione **: bon d'accord je lui parlerais !

Et elle quitta a son tour la grande salle qui ne contenait désormais que ses amis, et monta se coucher en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepter, jamais Malfoy ne l'écouterais elle.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« faire une alliance avec l'AD »**_

_**« c'est la seule personne que Drago écoutera ! »**_

_**« Blaise ? Pansy ? Et … Harry Potter ? Mais que faites vous là tous les 3 ? »**_

_**« c'est a cause de toi »**_

_**« il faut toujours que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas hein ? »**_

_**« certainement pas avec toi »**_


	10. Chap 9

Bonsoir, tout d'abord bonne année a tous (tes). Et avec un peu de retard voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**RAR ****: **

**AmE-RomantiK :** merci. Oui en effet c'est une tête de mule ^^. La suite arrive maintenant, bisous.

**elodu92 :** merci beaucoup. Ah la est la question ^^ tu verras bien (ou pas XD). La suite arrive maintenant. Bisous.

**Aurelie Malfoy :** merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ^^. Bisous.

**Serinu-chan :** ^^ merci. Voici la suite. Bisous

**MAHA1959 :** Aïe ca c'est la question piège ^^ pour le moment je suis plus con centrée sur trompeuse apparences mais ne t'en fait pas je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencer donc je ne peut te dire quand arrivera la suite mais elle viendra. Merci de ta review. Bisous.

Maintenant place a l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Soyons amis ?**

Durant les 2 semaines qui suivirent Hermione avait essayé, tant bien que mal, de parler d'alliance avec Malfoy, mais à chaque fois que la jeune fille abordait le sujet, celui-ci quittait la pièce ou ils se trouveraient. Hermione se disait alors que jamais le jeune homme ne changerais d'avis, malgré elle, elle trouvait cela dommage car avait bien compris que dans la guerre contre Voldemort plus on a d'alliés mieux c'est.

Drago de son côté en avait plus qu'assez que tous lui parle de cette alliance. D'abord ses 2 meilleurs amis, puis Potter et maintenant Granger qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ca a chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Que devait-il donc faire pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne voulait pas s'allier au groupe de Gryffondor ?

Blaise et Pansy de leur côté ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Drago refusait catégoriquement de faire une alliance avec l'AD. Et malgré tout leurs efforts le jeune préfet n'avaient pas lâché le morceau. Pansy qui était avec la mère de Drago une des seules personnes a pouvoir faire changer le jeune homme d'avis avait échouée lamentablement. Hermione n'avais pas réussit non plus, sauf a le mettre encore plus en colère après eux.

Tout a coup Blaise se releva du canapé ou il était négligemment allongé et un large sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ses amis présents eux aussi dans la salle sur demande le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

**Harry** : euh … ca va Blaise ?

**Lavande **: Tu vas bien ?

**Blaise (**_**reprenant un visage sérieux**_**)** : hein ? Oh oui, oui ca va, c'est juste que je vient de trouver quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui feras changer d'avis Drago.

**Harry **: qui ca ?

**Pansy **: et ca t'es venu comme ca ?

**Blaise **: oui ! Pansy qui sont les seules personnes qui arrivent a faire changer d'avis Drago ?

**Pansy **: euh … ben il y a … moi, mais seulement parfois, et … euh … attends que je réfléchisse … non ? Tu crois ?

**Blaise** : oui c'est la seule personne que Drago écoutera !

**Pansy** : Blaise tu es génial !

**Blaise **: merci ! Merci !

**Hermione** : euh … l'un de vous pourrait-il éclairer notre lanterne ?

**Blaise **: Hein ?

**Ron** : De qui vous parler ?

**Pansy** : oh ! De la mère de Drago bien sur !

**Harry** : Narcissa Malfoy ?

**Pansy **: oui tu la connais ?

**Harry** : non j'ai juste vu son nom dans l'arbre généalogique des Black.

**Ron** : mais c'est une mangemort pourquoi elle serait d'accord avec nous ?

**Blaise** : non Mme Malfoy n'est pas mangemort, et elle est … comment dire …

**Pansy **: elle ne partage pas les idées de Tu sais qui, d'ailleurs elle est au courant de notre rébellion donc elle nous aidera j'en suis sure !

**Ron** : mais comment vous allez la contacter ?

**Blaise **: ah oui j'avais pas penser a ca !

**Hermione** : envoie lui un hibou en faisant comme si c'était Drago !

**Pansy **: hum … mais oui c'est une bonne idée, on vas lui écrire en disant que Drago veut la voir au chaudron baveur et …

**Blaise** : non c'est trop fréquenté, plutôt chez Galanders, il n'y aura personne a cette époque de l'année !

**Harry **: et après on fait quoi ? Je ne crois pas que soit une bonne idée d'y aller tous, car on va se poser des questions ?

**Hermione** : oui Harry a raison il vaut mieux que vous y aller tous les 3 Pansy et Blaise car ils connaissent Mme Malfoy et toi Harry comme ca elle verras que vous dites la vérité.

**Pansy **: oui elle a raison, aller je vais écrire le lettre.

**Ron** : mais tu connais l'écriture de Drago ?

**Hermione **: t'inquiète pas pour ca un sort d'illusion fera l'affaire.

Pansy écrivit donc la lettre puis Hermione jeta le sort et ils l'attachèrent a la patte du hibou de Drago qui était dans la volière. Puis ils attendirent la réponse de Narcissa qui arriva 1 heure plus tard.

**Drago,**

**Mon chéri je suis surprise de ta lettre mais j'espère tout de même que tu vas bien car ce n'est pas ton habitude de m'écrire a moi personnellement. Ne t'en fait pas ton père n'était pas là quand je l'ai reçut et Jintwom ne dira rien.**

**Je serais au rendez vous ce soir vers 21h je ne peut venir avant car ton père sera là.**

**En attendant je t'embrasses et je t'en prie Drago fait attention a toi si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrait jamais.**

**Je t'aime**

**Ta maman**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**

**Ron** : Qui est Jintwom ?

**Blaise **: l'un des elfes de maison, celui de Drago pour être exact

**Ron **: ok.

**Pansy** : bon allons nous préparer pour la rencontre avec Narcissa, a plus tard, on vous tient au courant.

Pansy, Blaise et Harry partirent d'un côté alors que les autres regagnaient leurs dortoirs respectifs. La nuit était déjà tombée malgré qu'il ne soit que 20h. Mais en ce début d'hiver les journées sont moins longues.

Pansy Blaise et Harry durent éviter Rusard qui faisait sa ronde et réussirent a quitter le château, il mirent ¾ d'heures pour arriver a Pré Au Lard et arrivèrent au lieu de rendez vous mais aucune traces de Narcissa Malfoy, pourtant il était 21h30.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes mais la mère de Drago n'arrivait toujours pas, ils commencèrent a se dire que peut être elle avait eu un empêchement quand ils entendirent …

**Narcissa** : Blaise ? Pansy ? Et … Harry Potter ? Mais que faites vous là tous les 3 ?

**Blaise **: bonsoir Mme Malfoy, c'est nous qui vous avons contacter et non Drago car …

**Narcissa **: Quoi ? Es-ce que Drago va bien ?

**Harry** : oui Mme il va bien, nous voulions juste vous demander une chose et …

**Narcissa **: pas ici, venez avec moi nous serons mieux pour parler.

Sans plus attendre elle agrippa les 3 adolescents et transplanna avec eux dans une sorte de salon ancien. Les jeunes furent quelque peu ébranlé par le transplannage mais se remirent vite et s'installèrent aux côtés de Narcissa sur les fauteuils.

**Narcissa **: alors que vouliez vous me demander ?

Blaise Pansy et Harry lui racontèrent donc toutes l'histoire. A la fin Narcissa les regardaient perplexe.

**Narcissa** : je ne vois pas en quoi je puis vous être utile

**Harry** : vous pourriez le convaincre de s'allier a nous ?

**Narcissa** : oh je ne crois pas, Drago ne s'allira pas a toi Harry !

**Harry **: mais pourquoi ?

**Narcissa **: je peux essayer de faire en sorte qu'il s'allie a tes camarades mais a toi il ne voudra jamais

**Pansy **: mais pourquoi Harry précisément ?

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil puis elle raconta ce qu'elle savait.

**Narcissa **: Harry tu te souvient en 1ère année lorsque vous êtes entré a Poudlard, Drago t'a offert son amitié, amitié que tu as refuser ?

**Harry** : oui mais …

**Narcissa **: Attends, laisse moi finir et tu comprendras. En rentrant pour Noël Drago …

_**Flash Black 7 ans plus tôt…**_

_Drago arriva dans l'entrée du manoir Malfoy, il était heureux de rentrer, et de revoir ses parents. Il laissa l'elfe de maison porter son bagage dans sa chambre et alla dans le salon ou il avait entendu le feu crépiter dans la cheminée donc ses parents devaient être là._

_**Drago**__ : Bonjour Père, bonjour mère !_

_**Narcissa**__ : Oh Dray chéri tu es rentré ! _

_Elle se leva et enlaça son fils, il lui avait tant manqué durant ces 3 mois._

_Lucius s'approcha de son fils et contrairement a ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors ne serra pas Drago dans ses bras, ce que le jeune garçon ne comprit pas._

_**Lucius**__ : Drago, alors comment c'est passé ton 1__er__ trimestre a Poudlard ?_

_Narcissa lâcha son fils et s'éloigna, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et continua de regarder le feu en écoutant la conversation des 2 hommes de sa vie._

_**Drago**__ : très bien père, je suis a Serpentard avec Blaise et Pansy et aussi avec Gregory et Vincent comme vous l'aviez dit ! Et puis j'ai aussi demandé a Harry d'être mon ami mais …_

_**Lucius**__ : Quoi ? Quel Harry ?_

_**Drago**__ : Harry Potter mais …_

_La le visage de Lucius ne montrait que la colère et la haine, il regarda son fils et le gifla si fort que le jeune garçon tomba par terre les lèvres en sang. Narcissa se leva choquée par un tel acte de violence, jamais Lucius n'avait levé la main sur Drago en 11 ans. Elle voulut le rejoindre mais il l'en empêcha._

_**Lucius**__ : Cissa laisse le !_

_**Narcissa**__ : mais enfin Lucius est tu devenus fou ?_

_Lucius ignora sa femme et reporta son attention sur le garçon qui regardait son père les yeux pleins de larmes et se tenant la bouche qui saignait abondamment._

_**Drago**__ : mais … il … on est pas amis … il … a refuser_

_**Lucius**__ : encore heureux, qu'es-ce qu'il t'a prit de vouloir être amis avec lui ? Ne t'avise jamais de lui reparler car sinon …_

_Il ne put finir car Narcissa arriva jusqu'à Drago et le consola, Lucius repoussa sa femme, saisit Drago par un bras et l'emmena avec lui dans les cachots au sous sol du manoir, ou il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, laissant Narcissa impuissante face aux cris que poussaient Drago._

_**Fin de Flash Black**_

**Narcissa** : il la laisser enfermé pendant toutes les vacances, une fois qu'il en est sortit il avait changé, il était plus dur, plus agressif, il n'était plus comme avant.

Elle versa quelques larmes face a ce douloureux souvenir.

**Narcissa** : il m'a fallut jusqu'à il y a 2 ans pour le retrouver un peu comme il l'était avant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a fait qu'il a changé, qu'il soit redevenu comme avant mais devant son père et les autres il demeurait toujours froid et méprisant faisant la fierté de Lucius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cachot mais ce que je sais c'est que quoi qu'il se soit passer il ne s'allira jamais a toi car malgré tout c'est a cause de toi qu'il y a été enfermé, indirectement bien sur.

Harry regardait la mère de Drago, elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux, il comprit que si il voulait que Drago et lui s'allie il devait avant tout savoir ce qu'il c'était passer cette année la dans les cachots.

Les 3 adolescents prirent congés de Narcissa qui leur demanda de faire attention a eux, puis rentrèrent au château. Pansy et Blaise se dirigèrent vers les cachots tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'appartement des préfets. Il était plus de minuit quand il y arriva et Hermione et Drago devaient sans doute dormir mais tant pis il devait mettre les choses aux claires le plut tôt possible.

Il arriva au portrait de la sirène qui dormait profondément, il tapa doucement au portrait pour la réveillée mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le sentir. Il frappa donc plus fort et elle s'éveilla enfin.

**Sirène **: Qui est tu toi ? Et pourquoi me réveille tu ?

**Harry **: il faut que je rentre !

**Sirène** : le mot de passe ?

**Harry :** euh … préfet

**Sirène **: désolé ce n'est pas ca ! Le mot de passe ?

**Harry **: je dois absolument parler au préfet c'est important ok ?

**Sirène** : bien sur ! Le mot de passe ?

Cette maudite sirène commençait a lui taper sur les nerfs avec son mot de passe. Il essaye de lui donner tout ceux qui lui passaient par la tête mais sans résultat.

**Harry** : Pfff, je le connais pas ce foutu mot de passe ok ? Mais je doit parler a Drago Malfoy et tout de suite

**Sirène **: sans le mot de passe je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser entrer désolé !

Harry en ayant assez de parler avec cette sirène décida de frapper plus fort afin de réveiller Drago ou Hermione. La sirène n'était pas du tout contente et ne cessait de hurler. Et donc les coups et/ou les hurlements finirent par réveiller l'un des 2 préfets qui se leva et alla ouvrir le tableau.

**Harry **: ah enfin c'est pas trop tôt !

**Hermione **: Harry ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait ici a cette heure ? Si Rusard te trouves …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry entrait fermant le portrait de la sirène qui ronchonnait derrière lui.

**Harry **: il faut que je parle a Drago maintenant !

**Hermione **: Quoi ? Harry tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Déjà il va piquer une crise vu que tu es là, et ensuite si tu le réveille, … Harry attends demain sil te plait

**Harry **: non maintenant !

Et sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Drago, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait a l'ouvrir, Drago sortit.

**Drago** : qu'es-ce que tu fous la Potter ?

**Harry **: il faut qu'on parle, maintenant !

**Drago **: sors d'ici, tu n'a rien a faire ici, _**(il regarda Hermione)**_ on avait dit qu'on amenait personne non ?

**Hermione **: j'y suis pour rien ! D'ailleurs moi je vais me coucher alors sil vous plait ne hurler pas

Et sur ce elle alla dans sa chambre mais comme elle désirais savoir de quoi voulait parler Harry elle se mit a sa porte et écouta.

Harry s'était assis sur l'un des canapés, puis Drago ayant vu qu'Harry ne partirait pas, et vu qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de le faire sortir de force s'installa en face de lui.

**Drago **: bon qu'es-ce que tu veux Potter qu'on en finisse et que j'aille dormir ?

Harry lui raconta donc qu'il avait vu sa mère et lui raconta ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

**Drago** : et alors ?

**Harry** : et alors ? Es-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas t'allier avec nous ? Tu ne tient responsable de ce que ta fait ton père ? Tu me hais ?

Drago poussa un long soupir puis il se leva prêt a partir mais les mots de Harry lui revinrent et il se rassit.

**Drago** : non a toutes tes questions

**Harry** : alors pourquoi ?

**Drago **: je ne sais pas, mais il est vrais que je t'ai haït, et ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ai fait car c'est ce que voulait Lucius et … enfin peu importe mais il valait mieux lui obéir, mais depuis je ne te hait pas, pas du tout mais je ne pense pas que s'allier soit une bonne chose

**Harry **: pourquoi ?

**Drago **: tu es lié a lui n'es-ce pas ? Par ta cicatrice ?

**Harry **: oui … mais comment tu le sais ?

**Drago** : c'est Lucius qui me l'a dit !

**Hermione** : mais Harry arrive a contrôler cette … enfin il peut le bloquer désormais et …

Elle se tût sous les regards surpris des 2 garçons qui la regardaient.

**Hermione** : Quoi ?

**Drago** : il faut toujours que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas hein ?

**Hermione** : pff bon alors tu vas dire oui maintenant ?

Drago se leva, Harry fit de même, les 2 garçons étaient l'un en face de l'autre les 2 Gryffondor attendant la réponse de Drago, qui ne tarda pas a arriver.

**Drago** : c'est d'accord Potter … Harry … l'AS et l'AD vont s'allier et je veux bien que l'on essaye de devenir amis toi et tes copains mais _**(il se tourna vers Hermione)**_ certainement pas avec toi

Et il entra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte laissant Harry et Hermione sans voix. Harry était content, Drago et ses amis seraient a leur côtés ils seraient plus nombreux pour combattre Voldemort le moment venu, c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra se coucher et s'endormit.

Hermione quant a elle fut plus déçue qu'elle ne l'aurait crût en entendant Drago dire qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié a elle, pourquoi elle ? Il acceptait d'être amis avec tous les autres mais pas avec elle, et malgré elle une boule c'était formée au fond de sa gorge et son cœur s'était serré a la parole du préfet. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« euh … non c'est sans importance ! »**_

_**« elle te plait pas vrais ? »**_

_**« et c'est tout ? »**_

_**« … amoureuse de lui … »**_

_**« l'air aussi malheureux et préoccupé »**_


	11. Chap 10

**Salut je sais que ca fait longtemps mais je ne vous oublie pas ^^ voici la suite mais avant place aux RAR.**

**RAR ****: **

**A elodu92 **: merci de ta review. Tes questions auront leur réponses mais peut être pas dans ce chapitre ^^. Bisous a toi et merci de me suivre.

**A AmE-RomantiK :** merci de ta review et contente que tu ai aimé j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant : )

**A Fan0190 **: merci beaucoup.

**A ana2994 **: mdr mais peut être n'a tu pas tord ;) qui sait ^^. Merci

**A Olix **: merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir et contente que tu aimes mes fics. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira également.

Merci a vous tous qui lisez et ou laissez des reviews. Maintenant voici la suite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les vacances de Noël**

Le mois froid et neigeux de décembre arriva bien vite pour la plus grande joie de tous les élèves de Poudlard car décembre annonçait plusieurs évènements importants : le bal du Noël qui aura lieu le 22 juste avant les vacances du 23 décembre au 3 janvier. Et aussi l'anniversaire de Drago qui fêtera ses 17 ans.

Durant les dernières semaines des liens se sont encore tissés entre nos jeunes amis. En effet Drago Harry Ron Blaise et Neuville sont devenus amis et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble a s'entraîner, partageant leur connaissances en sortilèges, parlant de Quidditch et aussi de filles, en bref des trucs de mecs. Les garçons s'entendent même tous très bien avec les filles, Luna, Ginny Lavande et Pansy. Seul bémol Drago ne veut toujours pas être ami avec Hermione et le fait bien sentir, il continue a provoquer et insulter la jeune fille qui lui réplique toujours autant mais qui malgré elle s'en sent mal.

Au niveau amour, Blaise et Lavande file toujours le parfait amour et un autre couple s'est aussi déclaré, en effet Harry a finit par avouer son amour a Ginny qui folle de joie lui a répondu que c'était réciproque.

Nous sommes le 20 décembre et le bal approche a grand pas, bal qui a été préparer et organiser par Hermione et Drago, bal auquel ils devront se rendre ensemble au vu de leur punition. La semaine dernière les filles ont fait une sortie shopping a Pré Au Lard afin de s'acheter leur tenue de bal.

Aujourd'hui donc les filles sont toutes les 5 dans la chambre d'Hermione a parler de bal et autres trucs de filles.

**Lavande **: au fait en parlant de punition ca avance ta liste sur Drago ?

**Hermione** : Pfff, m'en parle pas j'avance pas vraiment !

**Ginny** : pourquoi ?

**Hermione **: j'ai écrit seulement 3 mots !

**Pansy **: lesquels ?

**Hermione **: arrogant. Prétentieux. Et … _**(elle rougit et baissa les yeux)**_

**Luna** : Et ?

**Ginny **: Hermione ?

**Hermione **: euh … non c'est sans importance !

Ginny se leva et prit la feuille qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'Hermione et qui était la liste sur Drago, elle la lut donc.

**Les défauts et les qualités de Drago Malfoy par Hermione Granger.**

**Qualités :**

**Euh … la je sèche**

**Pfff aucune idées**

**J'en ai marre !!!!**

**Mignon c'est une qualité ? Ah mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ca moi ?**

**Défaut :**

**Ah la c'est plus facile : **

**Malfoy. Oui rien que ca c'est un défaut**

**Arrogant**

**Prétentieux**

**Complètement idiot !**

**Ginny** : ben tu as écrit plus que 3 mots et …

Mais Hermione lui arracha la liste des mains et s'empressa de la cacher.

**Lavande **: qu'as-tu écris ?

**Hermione **: pff, peu importe ok ! Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

**Ginny avec un grand sourire** : ok, alors ? Vos rapports en sont ou a tout les 2 ?

**Hermione **: toujours pareil et je ne vois pas ce que tu insinue !

**Ginny **: je n'insinue rien du tout mais on est tous amis maintenant alors pourquoi pas vous 2 ?

**Hermione **: il refuse d'être ami avec moi !

**Lavande** : pourquoi ca ?

**Hermione **: aucune idée, je lui ai déjà demandé et il m'a répondu « Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être ton ami Granger ok ? »

**Pansy** : hum, hum

**Hermione** : Quoi hum, hum ?

**Pansy** : rien mais il ne t'ais pas venu a l'esprit que si il ne veut pas être ami avec toi c'est qu'il veut plus ?

**Hermione **: mais … qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Non, n'importe quoi ? _**Rougit-elle**_

**Ginny **: tu crois ?

**Pansy **: je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si Drago ne veut pas de ton amitié c'est qu'il voudrait autre chose et …

Mais elles ne purent continuer on frappait a la porte. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Ron.

**Ron **: salut les filles, je ne vous dérange pas ?

**Filles **: non

**Ginny** : qu'es-ce que tu veux Ron ?

**Ron **: c'est l'heure de dîner vous venez ?

**Filles **: on arrive.

Ils descendirent dîner s'asseyant a leur table respective et bien évidemment sans faire voir leur amitié.

Pendant le repas Pansy fixait Drago l'air d'essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose sur son visage. Le préfet en ayant assez se tourna vers elle.

**Drago** : Quoi ?

**Pansy **: rien !

**Drago** : alors pourquoi tu me fixe ?

**Pansy **: mais pour rien Pfff.

Le repas continua en silence puis chacun retourna a son dortoir et se coucha. Le lendemain Pansy alla voir Blaise et lui raconta ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Blaise était du même avis que Pansy et lui dit qu'il en parlerait avec Drago.

La journée se passa très bien ainsi que le lendemain qui était le jour du bal, et malgré l'effervescence qui régnait tout se passa très bien. Les cours finirent plus tôt afin de laisser les préfets tout installer pour le bal. Hermione et Drago installèrent tout en silence et sans s'adresser une seule fois la parole.

Puis le moment du bal arriva, tout le monde alla s'habiller pour l'occasion et se retrouvèrent à la salle sur demande avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le bal.

**Blaise **: du coup tu vas fêter ton anniversaire au manoir ?

**Drago **: ouais, espérons que Lucius ne veule pas m'offrir un tatouage. _**Grimaça t-il**_

**Harry **: si il croit toujours a cette histoire de filtre il ne le feras pas non ?

**Drago **: ouais peut être mais bon on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

**Pansy** : bon sinon euh Blaise tu ne devais pas parler a Drago en priver ?

Blaise fit les gros yeux à Pansy qui le regardait en souriant. Drago lui regarda ses amis avec un goût de déjà vu.

**Drago** : la dernière fois c'était pour m'annoncer que tu sortait avec Lavande la tu vas m'annoncer quoi ? Tu veux l'épouser ?

Tout le monde regarda Blaise et Lavande qui elle rougissait a vue d'œil.

**Blaise **: non idiot ! Enfin pas que … ah la n'est pas la question, pff Pansy vraiment ! T'as qu'a lui parler toi après tout c'est ta …

Hermione qui comprenait ou voulait en venir ses amis intervint

**Hermione** : il est l'heure on ferait mieux d'y aller !

Ils quittèrent donc la salle et allèrent au bal. Les préfets ouvrirent le bal puis se séparèrent sans un mot.

**Ginny** : ben dis donc sa s'arrange pas vous 2 !

**Hermione** : non mais maintenant c'est mieux au moins on s'insulte plus !

Du côté de Drago, Blaise voyant qu'il était seul décida d'aller lui parler car Pansy le tannerai avec ca jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

**Blaise **: alors ca va vieux ?

**Drago **: ouais pourquoi ?

**Blaise **: elle te plait pas vrais ?

**Drago :** de qui tu parles ?

**Blaise :** de la jeune fille que tu fixes depuis tout a l'heure, qui vit dans le même appart que toi et qui s'appelle Hermione !

**Drago **: Pfff n'importe quoi Blaise !

**Blaise **: ah ouais alors pourquoi tu la fixe comme ca et que je cite, tu refuse d'être son ami ?

**Drago** : tu as trop bu Blaise tu raconte n'importe quoi !

Et sur ce il laissa son ami en plan, ami qui fut très vite rejoint par Pansy.

**Pansy** : Alors ?

**Blaise **: Alors quoi ? _**Il aimait bien la faire mariner un peu**_

**Pansy **: ben Drago, il t'a dit quoi ?

**Blaise **: il a nié et est partit

La soirée continua et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, elle s'acheva sur une danse des préfets puis chacun reprit le chemin de son dortoir. Le lendemain ils rentreraient dans leur famille respective. Hermione et Harry passant les vacances au Terrier avec les Weasley ainsi que les Granger invités pour l'occasion. Neuville et sa grand-mère passaient les fêtes avec Luna et son père. Pansy Drago et Blaise le passeraient avec leurs parents, chacun chez eux.

Hermione était couchée depuis quelques minutes lorsque l'on frappa a sa porte, elle se leva mit sa robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte face a Drago en pyjama.

**Drago **: euh … désolé de te déranger mais il faut que je te parle !

**Hermione **: Maintenant ?

**Drago :** Ouais … on va s'asseoir ?

**Hermione** : ok

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir en face de Drago sur les canapés.

**Hermione** : tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione s'endormit. Le lendemain elle se prépara, et prépara sa malle puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

**Hermione **: salut !

**Ginny** : salut Mione, ben dis donc t'es de bonne humeur toi !

**Harry **: c'est les vacances qui te mettent de bonne humeur ?

**Hermione** : oui et non !

**Ginny :** es-ce que ca aurait un rapport avec ton colocataire ?

Hermione afficha un grand sourire mais ne pus continuer car Dumbledore prit la parole leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Puis l'heure fut venu pour ceux qui rentraient de prendre le train qui les attendait a la garde de Pré Au Lard.

Mais Ginny voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire questionna Hermione une fois installé sur la banquette.

**Ginny** : alors ?

**Hermione** : alors quoi ?

**Ginny** : ah mais arrête bon sang ? Alors qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago ?

**Hermione **: hier soir après le bal il est venu me voir car il voulait me parler

**Ginny avec un grand sourire **: et ?

**Ron **: comment veux-tu qu'elle te le dise si tu l'interromps toutes les 10 secondes ?

**Giny **: oui oh ca va hein ? Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hermione **__: tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

_**Drago **__: écoute je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer mais bon j'y vais ! Voila écoute j'ai bien réfléchis et c'est toi qui … enfin tu as raison c'est absurde de rester ennemi alors que nos amis respectifs sont amis entre eux et que finalement Harry et Ron sont pas aussi... Enfin bref … si tu es toujours d'accord je veux bien qu'on soit amis qu'es-ce que tu en dit ?_

_Hermione en était bouche bée. Il voulait bien être ami avec elle ? Elle était tellement contente qu'elle lui aurait sauté au coup mais elle se retint de peur de le faire changer d'avis._

_**Hermione **__: c'est d'accord !_

_**Drago**__ : ok … bon ben alors bonne nuit … Hermione_

_**Hermione :**__ bonne nuit Drago._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

**Ginny **_**(déçue):**_ et c'est tout ?

**Hermione **: comment c'est tout ?

**Ginny :** ben moi qui m'attendait a un truc romantique et …

**Hermione **: mais qu'es-ce que tu vas chercher ? On n'est pas amoureux enfin !

**Ginny **: mouais c'est ca ! Alors pourquoi tu étais si triste qu'il ne veule pas être ton amis et pourquoi dans ta liste tu as écrit « mignon ». ?

**Hermione :** n'importe quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ok ? D'accord je le trouve mignon et après ? Harry et Ron aussi je les trouve mignons et je ne suis pas pour autant amoureuse d'eux !

**Ginny pas convaincue**: ok si tu le dit je te crois !

Et le voyage se déroula sans autre incident, Harry et Ron entamèrent une conversation sur le Quidditch tandis que Ginny piquait un petit somme et Hermione lisait un livre.

Comme tous les ans Lucius Malfoy attendait son fils a la gare. Il était avec les pères de Blaise et Pansy. Les 3 ados se dirigèrent vers eux puis transplanèrent chez eux.

Une fois arrivé au manoir Jintwom, l'elfe de Drago prit soin de ranger la malle de son jeune maître pendant que celui-ci et Lucius allait au salon ou se trouvait Narcissa.

**Narcissa **: oh mon chéri te voila ! Alors comment se passe ta dernière année ?

**Drago **: bonsoir mère ! Très bien merci.

Lucius les laissa seul un moment pour aller répondre au hibou qui venait de rentrer.

**Narcissa **_**(enlaçant Drago)**__:_ tu m'as manqué mon chéri !

**Drago **: toi aussi maman !

**Narcissa :** alors ?

Sachant ce dont elle voulait lui parler il lui raconta tout. A la fin Narcissa affichait un grand sourire.

**Lucius **: Cissa ? Pourquoi souris-tu ?

**Narcissa** : car je suis heureuse de revoir Drago !

**Drago :** tout va bien père ?

**Lucius **: assied toi veut tu, il faut que l'on parle !

C'est très inquiet mais sans le montrer que Drago prit place en face de son père tandis que Narcissa quittait la pièce a contre cœur mais elle savait pertinemment que Lucius lui demanderait de sortir.

Drago et son père parlèrent durant 2 heures sans que Narcissa ne puissent savoir de quoi, une fois leur entretien terminé Drago ne voulut rien lui dire mais il était renfermé et partit dans sa chambre et y resta jusqu'au dîner.

Le lendemain était l'anniversaire de Drago et comme il fêtait ses 17 ans soit la majorité chez les sorciers Lucius avait invité nombreux sang pur pour l'occasion et d'ailleurs Drago avait peur de voir débouler a tout moment le seigneur des ténèbres chez lui.

La fête organisée était très sérieuse et Drago s'il n'avait pas eu ses 2 meilleurs amis vers lui se serait sans doute ennuyer. Puis tous les invités quittèrent le domaine Malfoy et tout le monde alla se coucher.

La semaine de vacances se passa très bien pour Hermione et ses amis, ainsi que pour Luna et Neuville. Blaise quant a lui réussit a s'éclipser 2 jours de suite pour les passer avec Lavande. Drago quant a lui passait tout son temps avec Lucius dans les cachots du manoir ou en « balade » et Narcissa avait peur malgré elle.

La fin des vacances arriva bien vite et chacun reprit le trajet de Poudlard, content de se retrouver après ces vacances tous étaient heureux mais Drago lui n'affichait plus ce sourire qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Tous avaient bien remarque son changement de comportement mais s'osait pas vraiment lui poser la question.

Question que tous se posait : que c'était-il passé durant ces vacances pour que Drago ai l'air aussi malheureux et préoccupé.

* * *

**Un aperçut de la suite ?**

_**« mais enfin a quoi vous jouer tous ? »**_

_**« Bal qui faisait naître une grande agitation au sein de l'école »**_

_**« Ron était bizarre »**_

_**« enfin Albus ne croyez-vous pas que vous exagérer ? »**_

_**« oui, on est ensemble depuis …3 semaines ½ Termina –il. »**_


	12. Chap 11

**Salut a tous comment ca va ? Moi je vais super bien, même si j'ai pas trop le temps de venir je vous oublie pas d'ailleurs je suis en train de finir d'écrire le chapitre 12 a l'heure qu'il est.**

**Bref voici la suite mais avant les RARS.**

**A AmE-RomantiK : oh ben non ne casse pas ton ordi ^^. Mdr. Réponse dans ce chapitre pour le nouveau couple. Quant a Drago réponse dans le prochain chapitre … ou pas :p. J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci de me lire.**

**A elodu92 : Merci. C'est une bonne question qui aura sa réponse un jour ou l'autre ^^. Merci beaucoup a toi la suite arrive tout de suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous a toi aussi.**

**Merci a vous tous, mais maintenant place a l'histoire (c'est surtout pour ca que vous êtes la pas vrais ?)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : LE BAL DE LA SAINT VALENTIN**

Le mois froid et neigeux de janvier défila a toute allure, du moins c'est ce que ressentir tout les élèves de Poudlard. L'hiver était bel et bien installé et avec lui, le froid et la neige. Durant ces longues semaines Drago était apparut renfermé et peu souriant avec ses amis, quelque chose le préoccupait mais nos jeunes étudiants ignoraient toujours le pourquoi de cette affaire car le jeune homme demeurait silencieux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique dimanche enneigé, Pansy a décidé de réunir toute la bande afin de « tirer les vers du nez » de Drago comme dise les moldus. Ils sont donc tous la, sauf Blaise qui est partit chercher le jeune préfet.

**Hermione **: pff, tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire de faire ca ?

**Pansy **: tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi il retourne ?

**Hermione **: si bien sur … mais si il ne veut pas le dire c'est …

Ginny émit un léger gloussement qui ne passa néanmoins pas inaperçu a Hermione.

**Hermione **: Quoi ?

**Ginny **: rien !

Elles arrêtèrent la car la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Drago, Blaise qui s'empressa de verrouiller la porte de la salle sur demande, afin que le préfet ne s'échappe pas !

**Drago **: mais enfin a quoi vous jouer tous ?

**Pansy **: on veut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, depuis noël tu n'est plus comme avant, et ta mère a dit que tu avait passé toutes les vacances avec Lucius et …

**Drago** : je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde !

**Pansy **: mais enfin tu t'es entendu ? On a jamais eu de secrets tout les 3 alors pourquoi ?

**Drago** : arrête Pan ca te ne concerne pas ok ?

**Pansy** : qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé Drago ?

**Drago **: rien !

Pansy essaya pendant de nombreuses minutes de faire parler son meilleur ami mais celui-ci ne lui répondait plus et regardait ailleurs attendant que la jeune fille se lasse.

**Harry** : écoute si tu veut on sort ?

**Drago **: non mais je suis d'accord pour en parler avec toi Harry, après tout ca te concerne aussi !

Harry ainsi que ses amis furent surpris mais néanmoins sortir et laissèrent les 2 garçons seuls dans la salle sur demande, non sans amertume pour Pansy qui se sentait mise a l'écart.

Les 2 garçons parlèrent pendant plus de 2 heures puis lorsqu'ils sortirent, Drago avait l'air d'aller mieux, comme si le simple fait de parler l'avait un peu soulagé. Mais ni Harry ni lui ne parlèrent de leur entrevue a aucun de leurs amis.

Le mois de Février arriva vite, gardant un beau manteau neigeux mais les températures commençaient déjà a monter et le soleil a refaire une douce apparition. Le 14 février arriva bien vite et le bal de la Saint Valentin lui aussi. Bal qui devait être préparé par les 2 préfets en chef.

**Hermione** : que pense tu de rose et blanc ?

**Drago** : ca fait un peu trop Gryffondor non ?

**Hermione **: peut être mais se sont les couleurs de l'amour !

**Drago** : parce que selon toi l'amour a des couleurs ?

**Hermione** : non … mais … enfin …

**Drago **_**(riant)**_: ok … pourquoi pas rose et bleu ?

**Hermione **_**(levant un sourcil)**_ : rose et bleu ?

**Drago** : ben quoi ?

**Hermione **: j'aurais crut que tu allais dire vert

**Drago :** non pas vert mais si tu veux argent c'est bien aussi !

**Hermione **: ok alors pourquoi pas argent et or ? Argent comme Serpentard et Serdaigle et or comme Gryffondor et Poufsouffle !

**Drago **: je suis d'accord !

L'entente entre les 2 préfets étaient meilleur malgré qu'ils se disputaient encore très souvent mais cela ressemblait plus a de la chamaillerie qu'a une véritable dispute. Ils mirent donc au point tous les détails pour le bal de la semaine suivante.

Bal qui faisait naître une grande agitation au sein de l'école, chacun cherchant la plus belle tenue a porter le soir du bal, le plus romantique cadeaux a offrir a l'élu de son cœur et le cas échéant, avouer sa flamme a cet élu mais avec l'espoir de ne pas se faire rejeté. Afin d'aider les élèves dans leurs entreprises le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'annuler tous les cours de la journée du bal ; laissant ainsi aux 2 préfets le temps de tout organiser et aux autres élèves de vaquer a leurs préparatifs.

Drago reçut de nombreuses invitations qu'il déclina toutes en raison de sa punition qui l'obligeait a se rendre a tous les bals avec Hermione. Au début cette punition lui paraissait vraiment horrible mais maintenant il avait apprit a tolérer la présence d'Hermione près de lui, surtout lorsqu'elle ne lui posait aucunes questions, mais de là a dire qu'il appréciait sa compagnie faut pas exagérer, cela ne le dérange plus mais sans plus.

Hermione quant a elle reçut 3 invitations, l'une d'un jeune de 5ème année qui la fit bien rire, l'autre de Dean et une autre de Collin. Elle déclina toutes les invitations répétant qu'elle était obliger d'y aller avec Drago en vue de sa punition. Punition qui d'ailleurs lui paraissait beaucoup moins désagréable que la 1ère fois. Elle avait apprit a connaître Drago, et elle commençait a apprécier la présence du jeune homme prés d'elle sans non plus dire qu'elle aimais être avec lui.

Lavande et Blaise ainsi que Ginny et Harry filaient toujours le parfait amour, mais les 2 couples ne s'affichaient jamais en public. Blaise et Lavande car leurs parents respectifs ne seraient probablement pas d'accord. Harry car il ne voulait pas que Voldemort s'en prenne a Ginny pour l'atteindre lui. Don il était convenu qu'ils n'iraient pas au bal ensemble. Blaise invita donc Pansy et Lavande invita Ron. Ginny quand a elle y alla avec Neuville, car Luna était malade. Et Harry préféra y aller seul afin de ne mettre en danger personne, mais il reçut néanmoins plusieurs invitations.

Hermione et Harry s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques semaines, environ 3, pour être précis, Ron était bizarre. Il souriait souvent et s'éclipsait régulièrement de leur dortoir. Harry l'avais suivit une fois et l'avais vu entrer dans la salle sur demande mais Rusard approchant il dû partir pour ne pas se faire voir. Donc en ce soir de bal nos 2 Gryffondors prirent la décision d'éclaircir ce nouveau mystère.

Le bal se déroula a merveille, les professeurs et les élèves félicitèrent une nouvelle fois les 2 préfets pour le merveilleux travail accomplis. Tous passèrent une agréable soirée. Les tables étaient rondes et on pouvaient tenir a 2 ou 4 maximum. Le centre avait été laissé sans tables avec une magnifique piste de danse en archipel d'où s'envolaient des angelots. Des petits cœurs multicolores flottaient ça et la dans la salle.

Le bar avait été ouverts uniquement pour les 7ème année. Le repas fut délicieux. La musique était douce et plusieurs slows eurent lieux, slows que durent danser Hermione et Drago a la demande Dumbledore qui se délectait du spectacle sous l'œil sévère de Minerva McGonagall.

**Minerva** : enfin Albus ne croyez-vous pas que vous exagérer ?

**Albus **: au contraire Minerva ! Regardez les et dites moi sincèrement qu'ils ne forment pas un joli couple tout les 2 ?

Minerva regarda donc les 2 préfets et du bien avouer que le vieux directeur avait raison. La danse était magnifique, magique. Ils étaient en parfait synchronisme, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et on avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre autour d'eux n'existe. Elle fut tirer de sa contemplation par son aîné.

**Albus **: Alors ?

**Minerva** : Oui. Vous avez raison. Mais je doute fort qu'une telle chose soit possible.

**Albus **: je n'en suis pas si sûr Minerva, quand je leur ai dit leur punition ils avaient l'air horrifier et regardez les aujourd'hui !

**Minerva **: peut être mais je doute que Lucius Malfoy soit de votre avis Albus !

**Albus **: oh je ne m'en fait pas trop a son sujet !

**Minerva** : c'est bien la votre problème Albus a vouloir croire a la part de bonté en chacun de nous, certains en sont dépourvus comme Lucius Malfoy.

**Albus **: nous verrons bien Minerva, nous verrons.

Le professeur de métamorphose laissa la sa discussions qu'elle savait sans issue elle connaissait Albus depuis trop longtemps pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait décidé d'une chose c'était comme ca et pas autrement.

Le bal se termina doucement mais pour finir cette soirée en beauté nos jeunes amis se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. C'est une fois confortablement installé dans les canapés qu'Hermione et Harry se décidèrent a parler a Ron.

**Hermione** : bien, alors Ron Harry et moi on se demande ce …

**Harry **: … qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu as l'air ailleurs et …

**Lavande **: c'est vrai que t'es bizarre en ce moment !

Ron regarda ses amis comme si ils avaient perdu l'esprit.

**Ron **: comment ca je suis bizarre ?

**Harry **: ca fait environ 3 semaines que tu quittes le dortoir plusieurs fois par semaine et …

Drago se mit a rire.

**Drago **: quoi ?

**Hermione** : on peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

**Drago **: toujours en train de fourrer votre nez partout hein ? Peut être que Ron a une petite amie et qu'il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez curieux comme vous êtes.

A cette remarque Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et commença a devenir tout rouge ainsi que Pansy qui baissa les yeux et trouva la moquette fort intéressante.

**Drago** : Non ? Alors … Sans blague ! Pan' tu sors avec Ron ?

Pansy reprit tout a coup confiance en elle et leva fièrement la tête et alla se placer a côté de Ron.

**Pansy **: oui, on est ensemble depuis …

**Ron **: 3 semaines ½ Termina –il.

Leurs amis restèrent bouche bé, jamais ils n'auraient crut que ces 2 là sortiraient ensemble, mais bon si ils étaient amoureux et heureux c'est tout ce qui comptent non ? Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et souhaitèrent toutes leurs félicitations au nouveau couple. Puis chacun reprit la direction de son dortoir et alla se coucher.

**Hermione **: quelle soirée !

**Drago **: tu l'as dit ! Pansy et Ron ! Franchement jamais j'aurais crut un truc pareil !

**Hermione :** moi non plus, comme quoi !

**Drago **: oui.

Ils restèrent a se regarder pendant de nombreuses minutes, puis sentant que cet échange silencieux commençait a devenir gênant il parla.

**Drago **: … bonne nuit !

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse. Hermione quant a elle était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule au milieu de la salle commune. Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher.

Les 2 préfets s'endormirent en faisant pleins de rêves, rêves dans lesquels apparaissait une personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais crus voir dans ceux-ci.

* * *

**Voila la suite arrivera prochainement je ne sais pas quand encore mais vous en faites pas en attendant je vous met un aperçut.**

**_« Pourquoi moi ? »_**

**_« ben alors pourquoi tu dis que c'est horrible que tu sois amoureuse ? »_**

**_« félicitation Harry ! »_**

**_« j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »_**

**_« il est toujours amoureux d'elle. »_**

**_« La finale a commencée depuis maintenant 3 heures »_**

**_« Tu es belle, intelligente et … »_**

**« finit par attraper le vif d'or faisant gagner son équipe »**


	13. Chap 12

**Salut tout le monde ça va ? Voici la suite, au moment ou je publie je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 14, Enfin maintenant passons aux RAR et ensuite a l'histoire.**

**RAR : **

**A x3-Lilly-XD **: merci beaucoup de ta review. Contente que ca te plaise, la suite arrive tout de suite.

**A eloDu92 : **merci beaucoup. Gros bisous a toi aussi.

**Maintenant place a la suite de l'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Des sentiments non réciproques ?**

Ce matin là Hermione fait les cents pas dans la salle de bain en se tenant la tête avec ses mains, quelque chose semble la perturbée mais quoi ?

**Hermione** : non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Mais comment ca a pu arriver ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi moi ?

Drago qui attendait derrière la porte depuis au moins une heure en avait assez d'attendre qu'Hermione est terminé. Pourquoi donc mettait-elle autant de temps aujourd'hui ?

**Drago (frappant a la porte)** : bon ca y est t'as finit ?

Hermione sursauta au coup de Drago, essuya ses larmes et quitta la salle de bain sans un mot ni un regard pour le jeune préfet qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait arriver a sa colocataire. Il se prépara en pensant a la semaine qui s'annonçait.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu les 1ères demi-finales qui opposerait Gryffondor a Serdaigle et mercredi la 2ème qui opposerait Serpentard a Pouffsoufle. Puis la finale opposera les 2 gagnants de chaque demi-finale vendredi.

Autant dire que chez tous les élèves ou presque, du moins les fans de Quidditch, il n'avait plus que ce mot la a la bouche.

Après avoir été prendre son sac dans sa chambre Hermione descendit a la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis, c'était l'effervescence. Elle prit place entre Ginny et Lavande face a Harry et Ron.

**Ginny:** ca va Mione? T'as l'air bizarre !

**Hermione **: oui … oui tout va bien Gin' !

Ginny continua de fixer son amie ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et étant déterminé a ce que la jeune préfète lui révèle ce qui n'allait pas.

**Ginny **: bon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ? T'es bizarre depuis quelque jours, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les 5 filles étaient installées dans le parc sous l'un des nombreux arbres qui le peuplait, a l'abri des regards bien cachées sous les feuillages épais. Elles faisaient leurs devoirs mais Ginny voulant connaître la raison du changement de comportement de son amie brisa le silence.

**Hermione **: mais rien voyons !

**Pansy** : mais bien sur !

**Ginny **: on ne te croit pas du tout !

**Lavande **: c'est vrai Mione ! Ca te fera du bien de te confier tu verras !

**Hermione (avec un faux sourire)** : mais tout va bien les filles je vous assure !

**Luna **: aller Mione on est entre nous et puis si tu as un problème on peut peut-être t'aider !

**Hermione (tout bas)** : pour celui-là j'en doute.

**Pansy :** quoi ?

**Hermione **: rien.

**Ginny** : Mione qu'es-ce qui te tracasse ? Ca a un rapport avec les ASPICS ?

**Hermione** : non !

**Lavande **: hum donc il s'agit d'un garçon ?

Hermione se mit a rougir violemment se qui ne fit qu'approuver ce que disait Lavande.

**Pansy **: t'es amoureuse ?

Hermione comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement décida de se confier a ses amies, après tout si ca pouvait l'aider.

**Hermione **: oui

**Les filles** : mais c'est super !

**Hermione **: oh non au contraire c'est horrible !

**Pansy** : pourquoi ?

**Luna** : t'es quand même pas tombée amoureuse d'un prof ?

**Hermione **: non c'est bien pire !

**Lavande** : oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu aimes celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?

**Hermione** : ah mais non voyons !

**Ginny** : ben alors pourquoi tu dis que c'est horrible que tu sois amoureuse …

Ginny s'interrompis soudainement dans sa phrase pour ouvrir grand la bouche et les yeux, de toute évidence elle venait de deviner de qui Hermione était tombée amoureuse.

**Pansy **: Gin' pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Ginny **: non ? Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de terrible dans le fait de l'aimer voyons ?

**Pansy – Lavande** : mais de qui tu parles ?

**Ginny **: de Drago ! C'est bien de lui dont tu es amoureuse Mione ?

Hermione baissa la tête et la hocha lentement et se mit a pleurer.

**Pansy** : mais enfin Mione pourquoi tu te met dans un tel état ?

**Lavande** : ben oui il n'y a rien de terrible la dedans en plus franchement tout les 2 vous feriez un beau couple !

**Luna** : tout a fait !

**Hermione **: vous dites n'importe quoi, c'est pas réciproque, il ne m'aimera jamais lui !

**Ginny :** mais enfin pourquoi tu dis ca ? Tu es belle, intelligente et …

**Hermione :** une née moldue ! Il déteste les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapporte

**Luna **: ah oui ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes amis ?

**Hermione :** justement tu oublie qu'au début il ne voulait surtout pas être ami avec moi !

G**inny **: et alors ca veut rien dire ! Mione tu lui as dit ?

**Hermione** : non mais t'es folle ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié vu que c'est tout ce que j'aurais de lui.

**Pansy **: n'en soit pas si sure ! Et puis tu te trompe en disant qu'il déteste les moldus. Drago est sortit avec une fille pendant 2 ans, ils ont rompus l'an dernier, elle s'appelait Mia et tu sais ce qu'elle était ?

**Hermione** : une sang mêlé ?

**Pansy** : non une moldue ! Me regarde pas comme ca c'est vrai. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un de nos voyages dans le Londres moldus avec Blaise.

**Hermione **: de toute façon ca change rien il ne m'aime pas !

Et elle quitta ses amies pour retourner a son dortoir. Les 4 autres jeunes filles restèrent discuter un peu.

**Luna **: ben dis donc !

**Lavande** : ouais, enfin ce serait bien si c'était réciproque il n'y aurait que des couples dans la bande comme ca.

**Ginny **: ouais. Pan' tu pourrais pas essayer de savoir ce que Drago ressent pour notre petite Mione, histoire de voir si il y a de l'espoir ou non ?

**Pansy** : hum … oui pourquoi pas, je peux toujours essayer.

Puis elles se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch car les 1ères demi-finales commenceraient bientôt. Elles prirent places dans les gradins selon l'équipe qu'elle soutenait, donc ici Gryffondor, sauf Pansy qui rejoint Drago et Blaise du côté de Serdaigle car bien évidemment les Serpentard même si il n'encourageait que leur équipe n'irait pas encourager des Gryffondor.

**Neuville **: ben alors vous étiez passez ou ?

**Ginny** : on discutait tu sais ce que c'est !

Neuville rigola a la remarque de Ginny et leur fit de la place.

Le match se déroula sans trop de dommages, quelques chutes de balais et fautes mais au bout de 4 heures Harry finit par attraper le vif d'or faisant gagner les Gryffondor.

Un peu plus tard nos amis fêtèrent leur victoire a la salle sur demande. Les garçons discutant d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.

**Drago :** félicitation Harry !

**Harry **: merci ! T'as plus qu'a gagné mercredi et vendredi on verra bien qui de nous 2 gagneras cette année

**Drago :** t'inquiète Harry on va les battre ces Pouffsoufle et après je te réglerais ton compte aussi !

**Harry :** ah oui vraiment ?

**Blaise :** hey les mecs, pas la peine d'essayer, vos sourires trahissent vos pseudo insultes, ah lala c'est plus comme avant, on s'ennui en vous écoutant.

Blaise se prit une claque par chacun de ses 2 amis de chaque côté de la tête.

**Blaise :** Aïe ! Hey Dray si tu veux gagner prends soin de ton gardien ok ?

**Harry **: pour ce qu'il vaut !

**Drago **: ouais c'est clair !

**Blaise :** non mais ? Quoi ? Vous allez voir si je ne vaux rien …

Et les 3 partirent dans un duel (a trois ?) mais on voyait sur leur visage que c'était plus pour s'amuser que pour se battre vraiment.

Du côté des filles la conversation est beaucoup plus sérieuse.

**Ginny **: alors tu lui as parlé ?

**Pansy :** non j'ai pas eu le temps

**Hermione **: mais de quoi vous parler toutes les 2 ?

**Ginny **: de rien !

**Hermione** : ah non Gin' ! Vous allez m'écouter toutes les 4, il est hors de question de dire ca a Drago c'est clair ?

**Drago** : me dire quoi ?

Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir les 4 garçons devant elle mais surtout celui qui malgré elle faisait battre son cœur d'une manière dont elle n'aurait jamais crut possible. Ne pouvant lui faire face elle partit et rejoint le dortoir des préfets.

**Drago **: j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Ginny **: non ce n'est pas toi Drago ! Je vais aller la voir et m'excuser.

Elle suivit Hermione laissant les autres sur place. Luna et Neuville décidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc. Lavande ainsi que Harry retournèrent a leurs dortoirs. Il ne resta plus que Pansy, Blaise et Drago.

**Drago :** bon ben je crois que je vais y aller aussi, bonne nuit vous 2.

Blaise allait partir lui aussi lorsque sa meilleure amie la retint par le bras.

**Pansy **: Blaise attends !

**Blaise** : quoi ?

**Pansy** : euh … je peux te poser une question ?

**Blaise** : bien sur qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Pansy** : tu … comment dire ? … comment tu dirais que Drago … enfin … es-ce que tu crois qu'il aime Hermione ?

**Blaise **: tu veux dire quoi par aime ?

**Pansy** : a toi de me le dire ?

**Blaise** : je sais pas trop. Mais vu qu'il est ami avec elle je dirais qu'il l'aime bien pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

**Pansy **: pour rien ! C'est juste que je me dis que de vivre tout les 2 ca pourrait les rapprocher

**Blaise** : ouais, t'essaierais pas de les caser tout les 2 non ?

**Pansy **: quoi ? Mais non qu'es-ce que tu vas chercher !

**Blaise** : je ne pense pas que ca arrivera de toute façon

**Pansy** : pourquoi ?

**Blaise **: à cause de Mia, je pense que même si ils ont rompus il est toujours amoureux d'elle. Ca n'à rien avoir avec Hermione. Bon je te laisse j'ai vraiment sommeil la.

Le reste de la semaine se passa a peu près calmement si on oublis l'effervescence du mercredi qui a vu se qualifier l'équipe de Drago pour la finale. Et en ce beau vendredi la finale a lieue et donc qui dit finale dit bandes d'ados complètement euphoriques bariolés de la tête aux pieds de rouge ou de vert.

Hermione parle beaucoup avec ses amies et ca lui fait du bien, même si cet amour qui a envahit son cœur lui fait beaucoup de mal car comme elle le sait non réciproque.

La finale a commencée depuis maintenant 3 heures et Drago et Harry sont toujours a la recherche du vif d'or qui semble ne pas vouloir se montrer. Les 2 amis scrutaient le ciel sans succès.

Les 2 équipes jouaient a merveilles et le score s'égalisait tout le temps donc tout le monde attendait que l'un des 2 attrapeurs mettent la main sur le vif d'or et ainsi faire gagner son équipe.

Harry et Drago étaient toujours très haut dans le ciel a scruter les environs lorsque tout a coup le temps se gâta. Le ciel bleu se transforma en ciel gris et il se mit a pleuvoir intensément et de larges éclairs envahirent le ciel. Néanmoins le match continua.

Alors que les 2 attrapeurs regardaient vers les gradins ils aperçurent la petite balle dorée passer juste devant eux. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus les 2 garçons se mirent a sa poursuite en évitant de se prendre les éclairs toujours présents.

Après une course poursuite de plusieurs minutes quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit, un éclair frappa de plein fouet le vif d'or qui étincela aveuglant les 2 amis et se scinda en 2 parties identiques.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard surpris et d'un signe de tête se mirent chacun a la poursuite d'un morceau du vif d'or qui maintenant qu'il était pourvu que d'une seule aile allait beaucoup moins vite.

Harry et Drago attrapèrent chacun un morceau quasi en même temps et redescendirent a terre ou Mme Bibine et Dumbledore les attendaient ainsi que leur équipe.

**Dumbledore **: hé bien chers élèves voici une chose que l'on ne rencontre pas tout les jours. Cet incident se produit pour la toute 1ère fois dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch mais je suis sur que vous serez d'accord avec moi, pour dire que d'après les règles celui qui attrape le vif d'or fait gagner son équipe et donc dans ce cas je déclare vainqueur de la coupe de cette année les 2 attrapeurs. Félicitation Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Bien maintenant rentrons tous nous mettre au sec.

Tout le monde était très heureux, pas de perdant. Chacun fit la fête avec ses amis respectifs puis un peu plus tard nos amis se rejoignirent pour faire la fête entre eux a la salle sur demande. Puis exténuer par cette longue journée montèrent se coucher en pensant au prochain grand évènement qui aurait lieu : les ASPICS et un autre moins réjouissant mais qui arriverait bientôt, peut être même plus tôt que prévu, la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude un aperçu du chapitre 13 ? (il ne porte pas malheurs enfin presque pas ^^)**

_**« J'ai découvert qu'une rébellion Serpentard a été créer a Poudlard »**_

_**« période de révision de dernière ligne droite »**_

_**« un homme tout de noir vêtu avec une longue cape qui lui cache le visage »**_

_**« tu mens ! »**_

_**« N'ai –je donc plus le droit de sortir du manoir ? »**_

_**« Tu dois choisir ... ca ne peut être les 2 ! »**_

_**« Désormais il avait prit sa décision … »**_


	14. Chap 13

**Bonjour voici la suite des aventures de nos amis.**

**Ca ne fait que 15 jours depuis le chapitre précedent mais comme je suis en vacances j'ai écrit 2 nouveaux chapitre, a l'heure actuelle le chapitre 16 est en cours d'écriture mais en attendant voici le 13ème chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**RAR : **

**A eloDu92 : **contente que tu adore :). Et oui en effet lol. Pour ce qui est de Drago réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Voici la suite, gros bizoux a toi aussi et merci de tes reviews.

**A dragonia malfoy** : désolé de t'avoir coupé dans ta lecture lol, mais un peu de suspens ne peut pas faire de mal si ? Lol. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et merci de ta review.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Lucius découvre le pot-aux-roses !**

En cette belle matinée de juin, tout les élèves de Poudlard ou presque se prépare pour l'évènement le plus important de leur année : les ASPICS. Les 5ème année ont passés leurs BUSES la semaine passée et désormais profitent de cette dernière semaine de repos avant de quitter l'école pour les vacances. Pour les autres les cours continuent, sauf bien entendu les 7 ème année qui n'ont plus de cours cette semaine car les ASPICS auront lieu les mardi, mercredi et jeudi de la semaine suivante.

Évidemment nos amis n'échappent pas à cette période de révision de dernière ligne droite. Ils se sont installés tous ensemble a la salle sur demande, leur QG en quelques sorte. Laissons donc ces jeunes étudiants à leurs révisions et allons plutôt voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs.

En effet dans une ruelle sombre malgré le soleil, un homme tout de noir vêtu avec une longue cape qui lui cache le visage, fait les cent pas, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Personne qui arrive bien vite vers notre inconnu et s'adresse a lui une fois a sa hauteur.

**? **: désolé du retard monsieur mais j'étais en mission.

**? :** Oui bon ca va, dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu voulais me voir de toute urgence !

**? :** Oui pardonnez moi monsieur Malfoy, mais comme vous êtes le bras droit du Lord je pensait que c'était plutôt a vous que je devais m'adresser. Voila en fait en enquêtant sur ma copine qui je croyais qu'elle me trompait avec …

L**ucius **: si tu en venais au fait Gaspard !

**Gaspard** : oui … hum … pardon. J'ai découvert qu'une rébellion Serpentard a été créer a Poudlard contre le Lord et qu'elle est alliée avec une autre celle de Potter !

**Lucius **: quoi ? Des élèves de Serpentard qui serait avec Potter et contre le Lord ?

**Gaspard** : c'est la vérité monsieur !

**Lucius :** qui a créé cette rébellion ?

**Gaspard** : je ne sais pas encore malheureusement mais ne vous en fait pas monsieur je le saurais très bientôt et des que j'ai l'info je vous le dirais !

**Lucius **: bien je compte sur toi mais pour le moment pas un mot a qui que se soit, je donnerais les noms de ces traîtres au maître en personne et ils mourront pour leur trahison ! Va maintenant !

**Gaspard **: oui, au revoir monsieur.

C'est furieux que Lucius rentra chez lui ce que remarqua Narcissa qui buvait tranquillement son thé devant la cheminée.

**Narcissa** : quelque chose ne va pas Lucius ?

**Lucius **: non tout va bien Cissa !

Puis il s'enferma dans son bureau d'où il ne sortit que le soir pour aller se coucher. Narcissa était inquiète et trouvait le comportement de Lucius bizarre. C'est en se posant mille questions qu'elle s'endormit.

Le jeune Gaspard passa les 3 jours suivant a chercher les réponses a donner a Lucius auprès de ses sources. Mais personne ne voulait lui donner de noms. Mais le jeune homme était du genre a obtenir ce qu'il veut et donc étant mangemort utilisa sa magie noir pour forcer une jeune fille a lui livrer l'information tant rechercher.

Gaspard transplanna donc au manoir Malfoy afin de donner la réponse a Lucius mais il avait peur de la réponse de son supérieur, comment allait-il réagir quand il lui dirait que son unique fils était le leader de l'armée de Serpentard qui était contre le Lord et avec Potter ?

Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir et l'installa au salon en attendant que Lucius arrive. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes. Narcissa qui était dans le vestibule a côté décida d'écouter a la porte ce que ce jeune homme voulait a Lucius car elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

**Lucius **: alors a tu trouver ?

**Gaspard **: oui je sais qui a créer cette armée !

**Lucius :** bien alors parle

**Gaspard **: je ne pense pas que ca va vous plaire !

**Lucius** : pourquoi ?

**Gaspard **: Drago !

**Lucius :** quoi Drago ? Quel est le rapport avec mon fils ?

**Gaspard **: c'est lui … qui a créé cette armée … avec ses 2 meilleurs amis Blaise Zabiny et Pansy Parkinson !

**Lucius (attrapant le jeune garçon a la gorge)** : tu mens !

**Gaspard (s'étouffant)** : non … c'est … la vérité !

Lucius lâcha le jeune homme et le regarda, il avait l'air sincère, mais malgré lui il ne pouvait le croire. Non il mentait forcement, Drago ne pouvait pas le trahir, pas maintenant a quelques semaines de recevoir la marque. N'en pouvant plus il mit son invité a la porte lui demandant de ne rien dire qu'il le ferait lui-même en personne au Lord.

Le jeune Gaspard partit vite avant que Lucius ne change d'avis et ne veuille le tuer. Quant a Narcissa qui avait été derrière la porte depuis le début, elle prit peur. Elle était au courant de tout mais la ne savait plus et avait peur, peur de perdre Drago. Elle décida de sortir et de parler a Lucius, il ne devait pas faire de mal a Drago.

**Narcissa** : Lucius !

**Lucius :** tu étais là ?

**Narcissa** : oui.

**Lucius **: c'est bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air surprise que ton fils soit un traître !

**Narcissa **: Lucius ! Drago n'est pas un traître il suit sa propre voie et …

**Lucius **: et rien du tout ! Il nous a trahit Cissa, j'ai été trahit par mon fils tu comprends ?

**Narcissa **: que vas-tu faire Lucius ?

**Lucius **: qu'y a-t-il a faire selon toi ?

**Narcissa** : Lucius, tu n'envisage quand même pas de dénoncer ton fils ? Lucius ! Drago est ta chair et ton sang, il est ton fils, ton unique héritier. Tu dois choisir Lucius c'est ton fils ou le Lord ca ne peut être les 2 !

**Lucius **: certainement pas ! Drago nous rejoindra, il deviendra mangemort comme c'est prévu depuis le jour de sa naissance, comme il l'a toujours voulut !

**Narcissa** : non ca c'est toi qui l'a voulut pas lui ! Accepte le choix de ton fils ! Je t'en prie Lucius ne m'enlève pas mon unique enfant !

Lucius quitta le salon laissant sa femme désemparée et s'enferma dans son bureau. Narcissa éclata en sanglots a genoux par terre, elle ne savait pas ce que Lucius ferait et elle avait peur, peur qu'il choisisse le Lord et qu'il provoque la mort de Drago. Il fallait a tout prix qu'elle aille a Poudlard les prévenir que Lucius savait tout et qu'il les dénoncerait a Voldemort. Sans plus attendre elle transplanna, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre sa destination elle se sentie aspirer et revenir au salon.

**Lucius :** tu allais quelque part Cissa ?

**Narcissa** : pourquoi Lucius ? N'ai –je donc plus le droit de sortir du manoir ?

**Lucius** : tu allais prévenir ton traître de fils n'es-ce pas ?

Et il s'empara de sa baguette et l'enferma dans leur chambre avant même qu'elle n'ais eu le temps de faire un geste pour se défendre. Désormais et plus que jamais elle avait peur. Elle savait que Lucius n'hésiterais pas dénoncer Drago et ses amis et que de là ou elle était elle ne pourrait rien faire pour changer quoi que se soit a moins que …

Lucius était retourné dans son bureau où il était plus énervé que jamais, faisant les cent pas et pestant tout haut.

**Lucius **: trahit par ta propre famille Lucius ! Tous des traîtres, pourquoi ils me font ca a moi ? Potter ! Tout ca c'est sa faute a se maudit gamin.

Les paroles de sa femme lui revinrent _« Lucius, tu n'envisage quand même pas de dénoncer ton fils ? Lucius ! Drago est ta chair et ton sang, il est ton fils, ton unique héritier. Tu dois choisir Lucius c'est ton fils ou le Lord ca ne peut être les 2 ! »_

Au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison. Choisir l'un c'était perdre l'autre. Si il choisissait le Lord il perdrait son fils et si il choisissait son fils il perdrait tout a commencé par sa vie, Narcissa et aussi Drago car le Lord ne les laisserais pas en vie de tout façon.

Alors a quoi bon choisir quand de toute façon le résultat est le même et la quelque soit le choix qu'il ferait il en était sur il perdrait sa famille. Mais peut être que s'il faisait croire que Potter avait ensorcelé Drago pour cette armée il le laisserait en vie ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Drago choisissent le camp opposé au sien ?

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre, regardant le paysage ensoleillé d'une belle après midi de juin et après avoir respirer profondément il transplanna. Désormais il avait prit sa décision et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que se soit. La bataille finale aurait lieue dans les prochains jours il le savait le Lord l'avait annoncé.

Du fond de sa chambre Narcissa entendit le bruit de transplannage de Lucius et comprit que ce dernier avait prit une décision, elle pleura de plus belle pensant que peut être elle perdrait son fils a tout jamais.

Du côté de Poudlard nos amis profite, à l' abri des regards, de l'ombre d'un arbre pour rire et plaisanter faisant une pause dans leur révision et ne se doutant pas une seconde que tout cela prendra fin très bientôt et que les rires laisseront place aux larmes et aux cris.

Le vieux professeur Dumbledore du haut de son bureau, regarde par la fenêtre le magnifique temps mais au fond de lui il a l'atroce pressentiment que bientôt le temps va se gâter, il jette un dernier regard au parc et se retourne vers son vieil ami Hagrid qui lui aussi sent que tout cela prendra bientôt fin mais reste a savoir si cette fin sera bonne ou mauvaise.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude un aperçu du chapitre 14 qui a pour titre : la bataille finale (ca vous donne un avant gout de ce qu'il va se passer comme ca).**

_**« la peau de Drago contre la sienne »**_

_**« une lettre bizarre »**_

_**« Le lord ... dans le parc de Poudlard »**_

_**« la prophétie ... se réaliserais enfin »**_

_**« le chaos » **_

_**« toujours en vie mais qui saignait abondamment »**_

_**« nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle … »**_


	15. Chap 14

_**Bonjour.**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis et comme le titre l'indique la bataille finale, mais rassurez vous ce n'est pas encore la fin il reste encore 4 chapitres dont l'épilogue.**_

_**Avant l'histoire place aux RAR :**_

_**A elodu92 : Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^. Tu le sauras aussi dans ce chapitre. Gros bisoux a toi aussi et merci de me laisser tes avis après ta lecture.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : LA BATAILLE FINALE**

En cette belle matinée du 24 juin 1998, c'est une Hermione stressée et se tordant les mains sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef que Drago peut observer en sortant de sa chambre.

**Drago **: es-ce que ca va ?

Hermione releva la tête et observa son homologue.

**Hermione** : oui très bien pourquoi ?

**Drago** : oh, peut être parce que il y a à peine 2 minutes tu avait l'air complétement stressée !

**Hermione** : oui, mais c'est rien, c'est juste les ASPICS de tout a l'heure qui me font peur

**Drago** : et de quoi as tu peur ?

**Hermione** : et si au moment de l'épreuve je ne me souvenais plus de rien ? Ou si je répondais n'importe quoi ? Ou si …

Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit ses 2 mains sur ses joues lui remontant la tête; le forçant ainsi a le regarder.

**Drago **: et si tout se passait bien ? Ecoute tu es l'une des meilleures, pour ne pas dire la meilleure élève de toute l'école alors je ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu devrais avoir peur ! Arrête de stresser comme ca tout iras très bien !

Hermione qui était plus préoccuppé a ce moment la par la peau de Drago contre la sienne et son souffle chaud sur son visage n'avait bien évidemment rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit.

**Drago **: tu es sur que tu m'écoute ?

Hermione revint donc sur terre.

**Hermione **: euh … oui pardon tu disait ?

Il répéta alors ses paroles et attrapa la main de sa collègue.

**Drago** : aller c'est bientôt l'heure de notre 1ère épreuve !

Une fois dans le couloir il lui lâcha la main, il n'allait pas risquer qu'on les voit ensemble comme ca.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle ou se déroulerait la 1ère épreuve, Drago marchait devant Hermione en pensant a de nombreuses choses, comme le fait que sa mère lui est envoyé une lettre bizarre il y a quelques jours ne disant que Drago … la lettre s'arrêtait la, rien d'autre.

Hermione quant a elle fixait de manière distraite Drago qui avançait devant elle. Elle était en train de s'imaginer avec lui s'embrassant fiévreusement contre une statue lorsque l'objet de ses désirs lui parla.

**Drago** : Hey ca va ?

**Hermione **: quoi ? Euh rien … je suis encore stresser c'est tout !

**Drago** : ca va aller ok ? On est bientôt arrivé, on se revoit plus tard, d'accord ?

**Hermione** : ok, a tout a l'heure !

Il partit rejoindre Pansy et Blaise qui attendait dans un coin, quand a Hermione elle fut rejoint par ses amis.

**Ron **: ca va Mione t'es toute rouge !

**Ginny **: toi tu sait parler aux filles !

**Ron** : oh ca va toi ! Tout va bien Mione ?

**Hermione** : oui ca va, je suis juste stressée pour les ASPICS c'est tout !

Ginny, Luna et Lavande s'éloignèrent des garçon pour parler avec Hermione

**Ginny** : es-ce que ca va Mione ?

**Hermione **: oui Gin' tout va bien, c'est juste que … enfin disons que je … c'est Drago !

Ginny et Lavande rièrent toutes les 2 comprenant ou voulait en venir Hermione.

Lavande allait parler lorsque le professeur McGonagall sortit de la grande salle et demanda aux élèves d'entrer. Ginny quant a elle se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire de la magie avec Luna.

Tous s'assirent face a la table ou leur nom était marquer et attendirent les instructions des professeurs qui se tenaient devant eux, la première épreuve commencerais bientôt.

Un peu plus tôt dans un manoir du côté du Londres magique, Lucius fait les cent pas dans son bureau, il a l'air anxieux et en colère. Quant a Narcissa tout les plans qu'elle a mit a l'oeuvre pour tenter de prévenir Drago et ses amis furent vain, donc elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que dans les prochains jours elle perdrait peut être l'unique enfant qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Lucius commence vraiment a s'impatienter lorsque 2 silhouettes transplanne dans le bureau ou il se trouve.

**Lucius** : ah ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt, que faisiez vous donc ?

**? **: que se passe t-il Lucius ?

**? **: on a prit notre décision !

**Lucius** : et alors qu'elle est t'elle ?

**?** : nous sommes tout les deux d'accord avec toi, même si cela revient a du suicide !

**Lucius** : peu importe ! Bon allons-y nous sommes déjà en retard ! Le lord doit déjà être en route a l'heure qu'il est.

Lucius et ses 2 congénères transplannèrent donc pour un endroit calme qui le serait moins dans quelques minutes. En effet lorsu'ils arrivèrent, Voldemort ainsi que bon nombre de ses partisans étaient déjà la, devant les grilles imposantes de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune gaçrçon vint leur ouvrir les grilles, ce garçon c'est Gaspard qui avait prévenu Lucius Malfoy de la rébellion de son fils. Après avoir ouvert la grille le jeune homme rejoint la salle d'examen pour comme si de rien n'était participer aux ASPICS.

Le lord et ses partisants avancent doucement dans le parc de Poudlard et la au milieu du parc celui-ci lève sa baguette et fait apparaître dans le ciel au dessus du château, la marque des ténèbres. Le temps alors ensoleillé et chaud, se change, le ciel devient gris et sombre et la température descent de plusieurs degrés.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, les professeurs ont senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur doute se vit confirmer lorsqu'ils aperçurent par l'une des fenètres, la marque des ténèbres. Le lord noir était dans le château, la bataille finale aurait lieue aujourd'hui et le destin de chacun se jouerait alors ici et maintenant.

Tres vite Dumbledore ordonna a tout les élèves en dessous de la 6ème année de retourné a leur dortoir et de s'y cacher et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Quand aux autres années ils étaient libre de choisir, se battre ou se cacher. Une fois les plus jeunes mit en sécurité tout se réunir dans la grande salle, mais de toute évidence certains avaient choisit leur camp, car plusieurs serpentards avaient quitter les lieux, surement pour rejoindre le Lord noir.

Ainsi ne restèrent que les membres de l'AS et de l'AD ainsi que les professeurs et de certains membres de l'odre du Phénix qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée. D'ailleurs certaisn furent surpris de trouver parmis eux le groupe de serpentard et surtout Drago dont, tout ceux ici présent le savait, le père était le bras droit du lord.

Mais pas le temps pour les explications une seule chose comptait a présent la bataille finale et la prophétie qui se réaliserais enfin :

« L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »

Harry n'avais plus le choix désormais, il devait a tout prix vaincre Voldemort, une chance se dit-il qu'il est réussit a trouver et détruire le dernier horcruxe la semaine précédente, mais bon cela ne garantissait pas non plus qu'il réussirait a le vaincre.

Leur plan était donc simple, faire en sorte de laisser le champ libre a Harry afin qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort. Ils allaient se répartirent en plusieurs groupes mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps que la grande porte vola en éclat laissant entrer bon nombre de magemort mais pas leur chef.

Une bataille eue donc lieue, pour un groupes qui resta la pour bloquer ces mangemorts quand aux autres ils réussirent a se faufiler a travers les sorts hors de la grande salle et purent rejoindre le parc ou se trouvaient Voldemort ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, Adevrius Parkinson et Octavius Zabiny ainsi que d'autres moins connus de nos amis.

Une autre bataille eue donc lieue, certains membres de Voldemort furent surpris de voir leurs enfants avec le groupe de Dumbledore mais néanmoins n'hésitèrent pas a leur lancer des sorts, de toute évidence le Lord comptait plus a leur yeux que leurs propres enfants.

C'était vraiment le chaos a l'intérieur comme a l'extérieur de l'école, des sorts lancer de toute parts, des cris de douleur et de terreur, des rires machiavéliques, des corps qui gisaient la sur le sol dont personne ne faisait plus attention occuppé a sauver sa propre vie et celles des gens qui comptent.

Puis a un moment, Harry a un accès direct sur Voldemort et il comprends qu'il tient la sa chance, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il doit essayer tant pis si il échoue au moins il aura essayer, c'est bien ce que l'on dit non ?

Il se rapprocha doucement de Voldemort qui lui le regardait en souriant, si on pouvait appeler cela un sourire. Il semblait très confiant et était persuadé que de toute façon il gagnerait cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'est sans compter sur un événement qui bouleversa la suite des évènements, qui se passèrent a toute vitesse.

Lucius, Octavius et Adévrius avaient bien vu leurs enfants parmis les membres de Dumlbledore, ils le savaient déjà, et avaient choisit leur camp. A la question devaient-ils choisir leur enfant ou le Lord, la réponse était simple, leurs enfants comptent plus que le Lord ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Donc tous les 3 avaient décidé de les aider a s'en sortir.

Donc au moment ou personne ne faisait attention, ce qui vu les circonstances étaient facile, éliminait leurs confrères. Mais c'était sans compter sur Voldemort qui observait tranquillement chacun des faits et gestes de tous, il pu donc voir Lucius protéger Drago qui de toute évidence était avec Potter.

Il en était de même pour Zabiny et Parkinson, ainsi il avait été trahit par 3 de ses membres ? Il se jura de leur faire payer cette trahison et donc il leva sa baguette et visant une personne en particulier lanca le sort mortel de l'avadra kedavra, au même moment où Harry lui en envoyait un.

Les 2 sorts se croisèrent l'un percutant le Lord de plein fouet, en pleine poitrine et l'autre qui atteignit Drago au niveau du ventre. Lucius eu juste le temps de voir la scène san spouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Puis le calme revint, et chacun observa ce qu'il c'était passé, Harry était très faible il tenait a peine debout, en face de lui gisait le Lord, les bras en croix, la boiche grande ouverte, de toute évidence mort, et pour de bon cette fois. Un peu plus loin gisait Drago qui était pour le moment toujours en vie mais qui saignait abondamment.

Et tout autour d'eux gisait de multiples personnes des 2 côtés, blessés ou morts. Le parc alors magnifique et aghréable c'était transformé en cimetière ou lieu de terreur et de mort.

Pendant que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix arrêtait les mangemorts survivant, Ginny se précipita vers Harry, le soutenant et lui murmurant des choses. Hermione quant a elle se précipita auprès de Drago qui perdait encore du sang et avait de plus en plus de mal a respirer.

**Hermione** : oh non ! Mon dieu Drago je t'en supplie ne meurt pas !

**Drago** : ca va … écoute … il faut ... que je te … dise … je t'aime … Mi ...

Mais il s'évanouit avant de finir sa phrase, Hermione pleura de plus belle, lui disant qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

Quelques temps plus tard, les blessés dont Harry qui était maintenant inconscient et Drago qui l'était lui aussi, furent emmener a Ste Mangouste pour être soignés. Quand aux autres qui eurent moins de chances, ils furent emmener pour être recensés et entérrés dignement quelque soit le groupe auquel ils appartenaient.

Durant cette bataille, qui marquait aussi la fin de la guerre, les pertes furent lourdes. Ainsi Ron perdu un de ses frères, George, ce fut le cas aussi pour bon nombres d'autres. Chacun désormais pensait ses blessures et pleurait ses pertes.

Mais il restait aussi Harry et Drago qui en ce moment même sont entre les mains des médicomages faisant tout leur possible pour que les 2 jeunes hommes survivent.

Leurs amis étaient la à Ste Mangouste attendant des nouvelles, ils furent rejoint par Dumbledore ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy et les 3 pères de nos amis serpentards qui les avaient défendus. Mais au moment ou Narcissa vit Lucius elle ne pu s'empêcher de se jetre sur lui !

**Narcissa **: tout ca c'est ta faute Lucius ! Mon fils va peut être mourir et tout est de ta faute ! Je te jure que si il meurt tu le suivra je te le garantis !

Elle lui retourna 2 gifles dont Lucius ne se défendit pas, au contraire il répondit a sa femme.

**Lucius** : ne t'en fait pas Cissa, si jamais Drago meurt, je me donnerais moi même la mort !

Au même moment un médicomage sortit de la grande salle ou se trouvait Harry et Drago. Son visage était neutre, il s'avanca vers le groupe et leur dit :

**Médicomage** : nous avons finit de nous occuper de vos amis Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, mais nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle …

* * *

_**Un petit aperçut de la suite ?**_

_**« cela voulait forcement dire que l'un avait survécut et l'autre non ? »**_

_**« entrer dans la vie active »**_

_**« j'ai envie de faire la fête moi ! »**_

_**« au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer il est dans le coma … »**_

_**« Mia ? Tu parle de Mia l'ex de Drago ? »**_

_**« désolé vieux, la fête attendra encore un peu ! »**_


	16. Chap 15

_**Salut a toutes et tous (ou sait jamais ^^), dans ce chapitre vous saurez qui survivra et qui perrira après la bataille finale. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre il en reste 2 et l'épilogue.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**RARS :**_

_**A Elodu92 :**__** merci de ta review ca fait toujours autant plaisir :) Tu auras la réponse a tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bisous a toi aussi.**_

_**A AmE-RomantiK **__**: d'abord merci de ta review, et ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veut pas du tout de cette absence lol. Tu sauras tout ca dans ce chapitre. Bisous a toi.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : 2 amants a Ste Mangouste**

3 semaines, cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que la bataille finale a eue lieue, et donc presque 1 mois que le Lord Noir a été vaincu par Harry. Depuis ce jour le monde des sorciers fête cette victoire, en se demandant quand même si celui qui a vaincut survivra.

Revenons un peu en arrière, a cet instant ou le médicomage est sortit de la salle d'opération pour donner des nouvelles de Harry et Drago.

_**Médicomage**__ : nous avons finit de nous occuper de vos amis Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, mais nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle …_

A ce moment précis Ginny se blottit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui se trouvait derrière elle, quant a Hermione elle s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière elle et sentit les larmes qui commencait a perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elles comprirent toutes les 2 ce qu'impliquait les paroles du médicomage : une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, cela voulait forcement dire que l'un avait survécut et l'autre non.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur questions silencieuses que le médicomage reprit la parole.

**Médicomage** : Oui, je vais d'abord vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Messieurs Potter et Malfoy sont tout les 2 en vie mais malheureusement la mauvaise nouvelle est qu'ils sont tout les 2 plongés dans un profond coma, dont nous ne pouvons pas les sortir grâce a la magie et donc tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

C'est un soupir de soulagement que poussèrent toutes les personnes présentes, les 2 garçons étaient en vie. Le médicomage les informa également qu'ils avaient mit les 2 garçons dans la même chambre et que si ils le voulaient ils pouvaient aller les voir.

Harry et Drago étaient tout les 2 étendus sur un lit de draps blanc, la pièce entièrement blanche donnait l'impressions d'être au paradis. Ils avaient l'air de 2 anges allongés dans leur lit.

Leurs amis et famille restèrent jusqu'à la limite des visites puis rentrèrent chez eux, en espèrant que les 2 jeunes hommes ne viendraient pas allongés la liste des victimes de la guerre.

Durant ces 3 semaines, bien des choses ont changées, les Weasleys ont peu a peu acceptés la mort de Gorges même si cela est encore difficile pour Fred qui a préféré s'exilé en Roumanie vers Charlie.

Lucius Malfoy, Adevrius Parkinson et Octavius Zabiny ont tout les 3 été condamnés a 12 ans de traveaux forcés, en raison de leur changement de camp au moment décisif ils n'ont pas eu de condamnation a Azkaban ni a recevoir le baiser du détraqueur comme se fut le cas pour les autres mangemorts qui auraient survécut a la bataille finale.

Nos amis ont décidé qu'ils fêteraient la fin de la guerre tous ensemble et donc ils attendent que Harry et Drago se réveillent enfin. En attendant les ASPICS qui n'ont malheureusement pas eu lieus a cause de la bataille finale ont été annulé et tout les étudiants se sont vu discernés leur diplôme selon les notes qu'ils ont obtenus pendant leur dernière année, ainsi même les élèves qui sont morts pourraient avoir un résultats, les familles en furent très reconnaissante au ministre de la magie ainsi qu'a Dumbledore.

Donc avec leur diplôme en poche nos amis ont donc du entrer dans la vie active et trouver un emploi. C'est ainsi que Blaise entra au ministère de la magie au département des sports magiques, pour le moment il n'est qu'assistant mais il est bien décidé a monter en grade. Quant a Lavande elle avait toujours voulut être journaliste c'est donc avec l'aide de Luna qu'elle demanda a se faire embaucher par monsieur Lovegood au Chicaneur, elle est très heureuse même si pour le moment elle n'ai qu'assistante elle aussi mais elle travaille dur et est persuadé de devenir la meilleure journaliste très bientôt.

Neuville, avec l'aide du professeur Chourave pourra entrer a l'université des sorciers en septembre, souhaitant devenir professeur, et donc si tout se passe bien celui-ci deviendrait le nouveau prof de botanique a la fin de ces études dans 4 ans. Luna profite de ses vacances avant d'entrer tout comme Ginny pour leur 7ème année a Poudlard, mais une fois sortit elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fera : couturière. D'ailleurs Madame Dorlinger, très célèbre dans le monde magique l'attends avec impatience.

Ron, qui durant toute sa scolarité ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire et suivait son ami Harry, avait enfin choisit sa voie lui aussi. En effet, il était aller voir son père au ministère de la magie lui demandant si il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un au département des objets moldus. Arthur Weasley comprit a ce moment la que son fils ne choisissait cela qu'en rapport avec Harry qui lui manquait beaucoup, mais il accepta néanmoins et le prit comme assistant. Finalement ce boulot plu beaucoup a Ron. Pansy , puisque son père ne pouvait plus l'obliger a faire ce que lui voulait décida elle aussi d'entrer a l'université des sorciers en septembre, mais pas pour devenir professeur, non elle voulait être chercheuse et découvrir de nouvelles choses en liens avec la magie, donc après ses 5 années d'études elle rentrerait au ministère de la magie au département des mystères.

Ginny après sa dernière année a Poudlard, si elle obtient de bons résultats, entrera elle l'espère a l'université pour faire des études de médicomage qui dureraient 6 années.

Et Hermione, a la plus grande surprise de tous qui la voyait travailler dans le monde des livres, choisit une toute autre voie. En effet elle intégrera l'université en septembre elle aussi mais pas pour devenir prof ou médicomage, non, elle voulait devenir arithmancienne.

Ce matin la, il fait beau, le soleil brille intensément en ce milieu de mois de juillet. Tout le monde profite de cette belle journée pour se prélasser au soleil, bronzer ou aller se baigner, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'une jeune fille rousse qui vient d'arriver a Ste Mangouste. Elle va voir Harry qui est encore et toujours endormis.

Elle dit bonjour a Drago, qui se trouve lui aussi endormit dans le lit a côté de celui de Harry et s'assoit sur la chaise a côté de son petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme va a la fenêtre et regarde le beau temp ensoleillé qui commence a décliné, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Mais elle se retourne ayant entendu du bruit, en effet, elle remarque qu'Harry vient d'ouvrir les yeux, il est relevé sur le lit et se frotte les cheveux.

**Ginny **: Harry ? … Harry tu … oh par Merlin … Harry !

Sans plus attendre elle se jette a son cou, l'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavent. Ensuite elle prévient un médicomage qui après avoir examiner le jeune homme les rassure en leur disant que tout va bien.

**Ginny** : oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué !

**Harry **: Gin' que c'est-il passé ? Et Voldemort ?

Ginny lui raconta absolument tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant son coma.

**Harry** : je voit ! Comment va ton frère ?

**Ginny **: ca va c'est Fred qui a toujours du mal a se faire a cette idée, c'est pourquoi il est partit vers Charlie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le médicomage revienne pour leur annoncer la fin des visites. Ginny embrassa son petit ami et lui promit de revenir le voir dès le lendemain et qu'elle préviendrait tout le monde de cette bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain c'est donc une foule qui est venus voir Harry. Il y avait Arthur et Molly Weasley, Ron avec Pansy, Blaise avec Lavande, Neuville avec Luna et Hermione. Puis peu après arrivèrent Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Thonks qui arborait un petit ventre rebondit, de toute évidence elle était enceinte. Narcissa Malfoy vint même prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le médicomage annonca a Harry qu'il préférait le garder encore quelques temps en observation avant de le faire sortir. Il lui demanda aussi si il voulait changer de chambre mais Harry refusa préférant rester près de Drago au cas ou celui-ci se réveillerais.

Harry passa donc les 3 semaines suivantes encore a Ste mangouste, le soir une fois seul dans la chambre avec Drago, il en profitait pour lui parler, et lui demander combien de temps encore il allait rester dans le coma.

Durant les 6 semaines qui suivirent la bataille finale Hermione ne cessait de se poser cette question, Drago lui avait-il dit je t'aime a elle ? AU début elle le croyais mais plus elle se remémorait la scène et plus elle en doutait. En effet, le jeune homme avait dit je t'aime Mi mais c'était évanouit avant de prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Bien sur que le surnom d'Hermione est Mione mais lui ne l'appelle qu'Hermione, alors que son ex petite amie, s'apelle Mia. Et d'après Blaise, il serait toujours amoureux d'elle, en clair Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien.

Aujourd'hui, elle décida d'aller rendre visite aux 2 garçons et donc se dirigea vers Ste Mangouste, elle décida de ne pas transplanner, prendre l'air et marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la chambre des 2 garçons elle se figea en entendant Ron parler a Drago.

**Hermione **: mais enfin Ron qu'es-ce qu'il te prends de lui parler comme ca ?

**Ron **: Hermione ? Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois enfin ! Je me suis dit que si je lui disait ca ca le réveillerair peut être !

**Hermione** : t'as de ces idées toi je te jure ! Ca va Harry ?

**Harry** : bien et toi ?

**Hermione** : ca va ! Pas de changement pour Drago ?

**Ron **: non toujours pareil ! C'est lui que tu est venu voir ou Harry ?

**Hermion**_**e rougit jusqu'aux oreilles**_ : euh … les 2 !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire.

**Hermione** : tu n'est pas censé être a ton travail toi ?

**Ron **: oh la rabat-joie ! Bon j'y vais a plus tard vous 3, et toi t'a intérêt a te réveiller j'ai envie de faire la fête moi !

Puis il sortit laissant Harry et Hermione seuls avec Drago, Hermione prit une chaise aux côté d'Harry mais d'où elle était elle pouvait parfaitement voir Drago, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux d'ailleurs.

**Harry **: tu l'aimes n'es-ce pas ?

**Hermione **: oui

**Harry **: tu veut que je te laisse seule avec lui ?

**Hermione **: non ca va ! Ginny n'es pas encore venue te voir ?

**Harry **: elle va pas tarder je pense. Tu lui as dit ?

**Hermione **: oui, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse

**Harry **: et lui ?

Hermione lui raconta tout.

**Harry :** pourquoi tu ne lui poserait pas la question ?

**Hermione** : au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer il est dans le coma Harry !

**Harry **: je parlais de cette Mia.

**Hermione** : oh ! Ben je sais pas ou elle habite.

**Harry **: va demander a Pansy ou a Blaise, je sui sur qu'ils le savent eux.

**Hermione** : oui sans doute que tu as raison.

Elle laissa donc son ami et alla chez les Parkinson trouver Pansy. Malheureusement Madame Parkinson lui apprit que sa fille n'était pas là. Elle alla donc chez Blaise, qui lui se trouvait bien chez lui avec Lavande. Madame Zabiny, lui indiqua le jardin ou se trouvaient les 2 amoureux.

**Hermione **: salut Blaise, salut Lavande ! Je vous dérange pas j'espère ?

**Lavande **: oh salut Mione, oh non pas du tout voyons !

**Blaise** : qu'es-ce qui t'amméne ?

**Hermione** : je voudrais l'adresse de Mia sil te plait ?

**Blaise** : Mia ? Tu parle de Mia l'ex de Drago ? C'est Pansy qui t'a parler d'elle ?

**Hermione **: oui, tu peut me la donner sil te plait ?

**Blaise** : euh, ouais si tu veut ! _**Il chercha un papier et une plume et écrivit l'adresse.**_ Tient,

**Hermione **: merci a plus tard !

Elle alla donc voir cette jeune femme. Elle devait avoir son âge, brune aux yeux bleus, assez grande et mince. Les 2 jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant près de 2 heures au cours desquelles Hemrione apprit que les 2 jeunes gens avaient rompus car leur relation ne menait nul part et leur monde trop différent et puis avec le temps ils décidèrent de rester amis et se voyait de temps en temps. D'ailleurs Mia avait rencontré un certain David et ils filaient le parfait amour. Hermione repartie donc, plus incertaine que jamais.

Le lendemain, un médicomage annonca a Harry qu'il pourrait enfin sortir a la fin de la journée.C'est très heureux qu'il envoya un hibous a Ginny pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Alors qu'il finissait son sac, il fut intérrompus par :

**? **: qu'es-ce que tu fait ?

**Harry** : Drago ?

**Drago **: ben oui, mais ou es-ce qu'on est ?

Harry alla vers lui et lui expliqua tout.

**Drago **: j'ai dormit pendant 6 semaines ?

**Harry **: ouais, et tu choisit le jour ou je m'en vait pour te réveiler ! Comment tu te sent ?

**Drago **: ca va !

Un médicomage entra et examina le nouveau réveiller et tout comme pour Harry lui dit qu'il le gardaerait encore quelques temps en observation. Puis ils les laissa seuls.

**Drago **: Hermione va bien ?

**Harry** : euh … oui. Elle va bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?

**Drago **: ben … ouais. Ca va arrête de sourire comme un idiot !

**Harry** : désolé, es-ce que tu serais amoureux d'elle par hasard ?

**Drago **: ben en fait si tu veut tout savoir, oui !

**Harry **: super ! Donc c'est a elle que tu le disait !

**Drago **: quoi ?

Harry lui raconta donc ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

**Harry **: elle crois que tu parlait de ton ex Mia

**Drago **: Mia ? On est amis elle et moi désormais, mais qui es-ce qui lui a parler d'elle ?

**Harry **: Pansy !

**Drago **: m'étonnes pas d'elle tient ! Tu crois qu'elle va venir aujourd'hui ?

**Harry** : Pansy, non elle devait …

**Drago** : je te parle d'Hermione !

**Harry **: ah désolé, oui surement ! Je vais envoyer un hibou a tout le monde dire que tu es enfin réveiller. Ron va être content

**Drago **: pourquoi tu dit ca ?

**Harry **: On n'attends plus que toi pour fêter la fin de la guerre, et Ron avait hâte que tu te réveille, il est même allée jusqu'à te provoquer pensant que ca te réveillerais.

Drago sourit face a cette remarque et se rallongea, alors qu'Harry allait envoyer le message.

Hermione arriva enfin devant la chambre des garçons, en 1er elle vit qu' Harry n'était pas là, puis elle remarqua que Drago était enfin réveillé et qu'il la regardait avec un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle réprima son envie de le prendre dans ses bars et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait la plus éloignée de lui.

**Hermione **: je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé

**Drago **: tu as peur de moi que tu t'assois aussi loin ?

**Hermione **: non pas du tout !

**Drago **: alors vient plus près ! _**Lui montrant le pied de son lit.**_

Elle s'avanca donc et s'y assit.

**Drago :** Harry m'a tout raconté ce qu'il c'est passé pendant que je dormais

**Hermione **: tout ?

**Drago **: oui tout, et je me souvient aussi de ce que j'ai dit avant … enfin avant de dormir

**Hermione **: oui

**Drago **: je sais que tu pense que je parlais de Mia mais c'est a toi que je parlais Hemione

**Hermione **: non tu as dit Mi et après

**Drago** : non j'ai dit Hermione

**Hermione **: je t'assure que non !

**Drago **: mais enfin je sais quand même ce que j'ai dit, et je te signale qu'a ce moment la je me vidait de mon sang et j'avais du mal a respirer donc …

Ils étaient en train de limite crier et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Harry sur le pas de la porte les regardant amusé.

**Harry **: vous avez de drôles de façon de vous faire votre déclaration d'amour tout les 2 quand même !

**Hermione **: quoi ? Mais … euh …

**Drago **: elle veut pas comprendre !

**Harry **: ben faut peut être que tu lui répète les choses non ?

**Drago** : t'as peut être raison, Je t'aime Hermione, tu as bien entendu la ou il faut que …

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, bien sur il répondit a son baiser. Il se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

**Hermione **: moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau mais Harry les dérangea.

**Harry **: Hey ! Ca suffit tout les 2 ! Attendez au moins que je soit partis pour ca.

Mais il souriait néanmoins.

Le lendemain tout le monde fut prévenus du réveil de Drago et alla le voir, ils purent aussi remarquer qu'un nouveau couple s'était formé. Les filles pensèrent « c'est pas trop tôt ».

**Ron **: bon tu sort quand qu'on ailles faire la fête ?

Ce fut un médicomage qui entrait justement dans la pièce qui lui répondit.

**Médicomage** : dans quelques semaines ! Plus tôt si tout va bien mais au moins une semaine.

Harry tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

**Harry **: désolé vieux, la fête attendra encore un peu !

Puis peu a peu ils rentrèrent chez eux, Hermione la dernière après avoir embrasser une dernière fois son nouveau petit ami.

* * *

_**Un aperçut de la suite ?**_

_**« 4 mois après la bataille finale »**_

_**« une nouvelle boulversante vient tout gâcher »**_

_**« le baiser du détraqueur. »**_


	17. Chap 16

**Salut a tous, si vous êtes encore là ^^. tout d'abord désolé du retard pour la suite de cette fiction mais j'ai eu plein de choses qui me sont tomber dessus cette année. En passant bonne année 2012 a tout le monde.**

**Voici pour me faire pardonner le chapitre 16 et l'épilogue de « trompeuses apparences », j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture mais en attendant réponses a vos reviews.**

**A AmE-RomantiK : merci de m'avoir suivit tout ce temps je suis contente que cela t'ai plus et espère que cette suite et fin te satisfaira tout autant. Bisous**

**A mEylow : Tu saura tout ca dans ce chapitre en espérant qu'il plaise. Merci a toi et gros bisous et encore désolé de l'attente. Bisous**

**A HiipLillyHiip : d'abord j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans ton pseudo sinon je m'en excuse ^^. Merci a toi et voici la suite qui je l'espère saura te plaire. Bisous**

**A tessamie : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci beaucoup a toi. Bisous**

**A shallia-number : merci voici la suite et fin de cette fiction, jespère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous**

**A Brunasse Lucile : Voici la suite et fin de cette aventure j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début ^^. Merci a toi et bisous**

**A Ohfemmeluxieuse : Merci beaucoup a toi et voici la suite et fin qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant. Bisous**

**Merci a vous de vos reviews et de m'avoir mi en favoris, caa fait énormément plaisir de savoir que cette fiction vous a plus et j'espère que cette suite et fin vous plaira tout autant? Maintenant assez de bla bla et place a l'histoire car c'est pour cela que vous êtes la. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Voilà maintenant 4 mois que la paix est revenue dans le monde des sorciers et chacun reprend une vie normale. C'est le cas pour nos jeunes amis qui ont tous dû entrer dans la vie active.

Une fois sortit de Ste mangouste Harry s'est dirigé vers une carrière tranquille, lui qui avait passé son adolescence a traqué les horcruxes dans le but de vaincre Voldemort, n'aspirait qu'a la tranquillité maintenant que la paix était enfin revenue. Il décida donc de travailler avec Mr Ferguson qui tenait une boutique, pour ne pas dire LA boutique concernant tout ce qui a attrait de près ou de loin au Quidditch.

Drago quant a lui décida d'entrer a l'université afin de faire des études pour travailler ensuite au ministère de la magie au département de la justice magique. Il avait surtout choisit ce travail pour être sur de garder un oeil sur son paternel, qui même si il savait qu'il avait changé de côté durant la bataille, ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance.

Nous sommes donc maintenant au mois d'octobre et les cours ainsi que le travail de nos jeunes amis a donc reprit depuis 1 mois. Ginny et Luna se sentent désormais bien seule a Poudlard sans leurs amis qui sont entrés dans la vie active.

Du point de vue sentimental, les couples sont toujours ensemble et maintenant que la paix règne sont plus heureux et amoureux que jamais.

Narcissa Malfoy profite que son époux soit en centre de travaux forcés pour refaire la décoration du manoir qu'elle a toujours jugé un peu lugubre et donc depuis 3 mois la arrangé de manière plus confortable, avec l'idée de demandé a Drago de revenir y vivre avec Hermione. Elle sait bien que ces 2 là ne se quittent désormais plus que lorsqu'il doivent se rendre en cours.

Donc tout va bien pour tout le monde mais comme le savent et le disent si bien les moldus, c'est quand on s'y attends le moins que de mauvaises choses arrivent. Et c'est ce que vont constater nos jeunes amis.

Tout commença avec une simple lettre...

Ce matin là chacun de nos jeunes amis se préparent afin de passer la journée ensemble au manoir de Narcissa, celle-ci a invité tout le monde a une fête, et certains en ont profiter pour dire qu'ils auraient des choses a annoncer.

Les 1ers a arrivés furent Arthur et Molly Weasley, de toutes évidences les 2 femmes s'entendaient a merveilles. Puis virent Remus et Tonks qui tenait dans ses bras le petit Teddy né il y a quelques semaines. Ensuite se fut la mère de Blaise, les parents de Lavande, ceux de Luna, la grand mère de Neuville. Puis Harry et Ginny, accompagnés de Ron et Pansy. Puis arrivèrent les parents d'Hermione accompagnés d'elle même et de Drago. Enfin arriva la mère de Pansy qui avait la mine sombre tenant dans ses mains la fameuse lettre qui bouleverserait leur vie si tranquille jusqu'alors.

Narcissa : Que se passe t-il Marissa tu fait une drôle de tête ?

Marrissa : Oh Narcissa s'est affreux, Adévrius a signer un pacte de mariage entre notre fille et le fils de Charles Goyle. Regarde tout est écrit là.

Elle lui tendit la lettre

_**Nous soussignés :**_

_**Charles Goyle**_

_**Adévrius Parkinson**_

_**Promettons solennellement que lorsque nos deux enfants :**_

_**Grégory Goyle**_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Auront atteint l'âge de 18 ans, ils se marirons, formant ainsi une alliance entre nos 2 familles.**_

_**Rédigé a Londres le 16 mai 1981**_

Narcissa : mais il doit y avoir un moyen d'éviter a ce que cela se produise non ?

Marissa : je suis aller voir au ministère et ils m'ont affirmer que ce pacte ne peut être rompu mais il peut être déplacé, c'est a dire que ma fille doit se marier au plus tard le 23 octobre de cette année mais pas forcément avec Grégory Goyle.

Narcissa : eh bien alors tout va bien, vu que Pansy et Ronald Weasley sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et que cela est sérieux entre eux, nous n'avons qu'a les mariés

Marissa : tu n'est pas sans savoir Narcissa que pour s'unir 2 personnes doivent obtenir le consentement de leur 2 parents, or Adévrius n'est pas d'accord a ce que notre fille épouse un Weasley. Donc je ne sait plus quoi faire Narcissa.

Narcissa : en as tu parler avec Pansy ?

Marissa : non je n'ai pas voulut lui gâcher cette fête mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix la date du mariage est dans a peine 3 semaines.

Pendant ce temps du côté de nos invités tout est pour le mieux, Blaise et Lavande viennent de se lever et on demandé l'attention de tous faisant revenir vers eux Narcissa et Marissa.

Blaise : Bien, merci de votre attention, alors voilà, Lavande et moi avons une chose a vous annoncer et pour cela on aurait besoin aussi de votre accord. Hier soir j'ai demander a Lavande de m'épouser et …

Lavande : évidemment j'ai répondu oui, alors s'il vous plait papa, maman, madame Zabiny on aimerait avoir votre accord.

Les parents de Lavande se levèrent allèrent serrer leur fille dans leur bras et donnèrent leur bénédiction au couple. La mère de Blaise se leva elle aussi alla enlacer les 2 jeunes gens et leur dit :

Diana : Blaise, Lavande, évidemment que je vous donne mon accord mais mon chéri il te faut aussi celui de ton père. Mais ne t'en fait pas je suis sur qu'il acceptera, on ira le voir demain si tu veux.

Blaise : merci maman.

C'est a ce moment là que Marissa s'effondra en larmes, Pansy inquiète de voir pleurer sa mère se rapprocha d'elle mais celle-ci ne pu rien lui dire, c'est donc Narcissa qui apprit a tous la terrible nouvelle.

Drago : vous êtes sur que Mr Parkinson ne serait pas d'accord pour que Pansy épouse Ron, a la place de Goyle ? Franchement, le prends pas mal Ron surtout, mais n'importe qui conviendrait mieux que Goyle tout de même !

Ron : t'inquiète je le prends pas mal Drago !

Marissa : oui il n'a rien voulu entendre lorsque je lui en ai parler.

Drago : peut être que Blaise et moi pourrions le convaincre ? Que dirais tu d'aller le voir après avoir vu ton père ?

Blaise : moi je suis d'accord

Drago : ok alors on iras demain.

Le lendemain étant dimanche, ils ne travaillaient ni n'avait cours donc allèrent rendre visite a Mr Zabiny et Mr Parkinson. Blaise alla voir son père avec Drago puis après avoir eu l'accord de Mr Zabiny, les 2 jeunes hommes allèrent voir Mr Parkinson. Ils lui expliquèrent la raison de leur visite et lui demandèrent son accord pour le mariage de Pansy et Ron.

Parkinson : c'est absolument hors de question, jamais ma fille n'épousera un Weasley !

Blaise : mais enfin Mr Parkinson, ce qui compte s'est que Pansy soit heureuse non ? Et c'est certainement pas avec cet abrutit de Goyle qu'elle le sera !

Drago : Blaise a raison, en plus Goyle n'est pas un nom qui porte le respcet avec ses 2 parents qui ont reçut le baiser du détraqueur et …

Parkinson : alors propose moi quelqu'un de mieux que lui ?

Drago : Ronald Weasley

Parkinson : JAMAIS ! Il est hors de question que ma famille soit liée a la sienne, mais moi j'ai une idée de qui pourrait remplacé Grégory. Alors maintenant a toi de choisir mais ce sera lui ou Goyle.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard et se dirent qu'il devait accepter, après tout n'importe qui plutôt que Goyle.

Drago : c'est d'accord, de qui s'agit-il ?

Parkinson : de toi Drago !

Drago : Quoi ? Moi ? Non c'est impossible je suis déjà en couple avec …

Parkinson : très bien alors dans ce cas ma fille épousera Grégory Goyle dans 3 semaines

Drago et Blaise soupirèrent et échangèrent un rzgard, ils n'avaient pas le choix ils devaient accepter l'offre de Mr Parkinson.

Drago : c'est d'accord j'épouserais Pansy dans 3 semaines

Parkinson : parfait, je vais signaler le changement au ministère dès demain lors de ma visite de contrôle

C'est la mine sombre que les 2 jeunes hommes regagnèrent leurs amis dans le manoir Malfoy où ils attendaient les nouvelles.

Pansy : Alors ?

Blaise : euh … eh bien on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

Drago : la bonne nouvelle c'est que ton père est d'accord que tu n'épouse pas Goyle

Pansy : c'est super ! Mais c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Drago : la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que … comment dire ?

Blaise : tu doit épouser Drago !

Pansy et Hermione : QUOI ?

Hermione quitta la salle les larmes aux yeux pendant que Drago lui courrait après. Pendant ce temps dans la salle Blaise expliqua aux autres leur entrevu avec le père de Pansy. Pansy pleura dans les bras de Ron qui essayait de la consoler mais lui aussi avait mal face aux paroles de Mr Parkinson.

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le grand jardin et pleurait, lorsque Drago arriva vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione : pourquoi Dray ? Pourquoi toi ?

Drago : je ne sais pas mais je ne pouvais pas refuser il était hors de questions que Pansy épouse Goyle

Hermione : je sais et ca je le comprends mais toi ? Pourquoi ? Ca veut dire que tout est finit ?

Drago : quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, je t'aime Mione et tu le sait et ca ne change rien a …

Hermione : bien sur que si ca change tout, tu va en épouser une autre ! Et même si toi et elle ne vous aimer pas ce ne change pas le fait que toi et moi et elle et lui ne formerons jamais un couple.

Et sur ces paroles elle transplana sans que Drago n'est le temps de la retenir. Les jours qui suivirent il essaya de lui parler mais elle refusa de le voir ou même de lui parler lui faisant savoir que se serait alors plus facile lorsqu'il serait marier avec Pansy.

Pendant ce temps les mariages se préparent, celui de Blaise et Lavande dans la joie et la bonne humeur et celui de Pansy et Drago dans la tristesse car aucun des 2 même si ils éprouvent une très forte amitié ne veut se marier l'un avec l'autre.

Une semaine avant le mariage Mr Parkinson eu une permission pour assister au mariage de sa fille tout comme les pères de Blaise et Drago. Adévrius en profita donc pour faire signer le pacte de mariage a Drago.

Le jour des mariages arriva bien vite, trop vite au goût de tout le monde, Pansy et Hermione se voyait très souvent durant cette période elles avaient même envisagée d'échanger leurs places mais les 2 jeunes filles ne se ressemblant pas la supercherie aurait été démasquée.

La grand église avait été réservée et le grand parc qui se trouvait derrière avait été décoré et préparé pour les 2 unions qui auraient lieux. Lavande et Blaise étaient tous les 2 très nerveux quant a Pansy elle était paniquée et cherchait un moyen de se soustraire a cela. Quand a Drago il était étonnement détendu et n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Hermione le prit d'ailleurs très mal et fit tout pour éviter le jeune homme qui essayait de lui parler vainement.

Ronald aussi souriait étrangement, ce que ses parents et sa soeur trouvèrent bizarre, pourquoi sourit-il au mariage de la femme qu'il aime ?

Les 2 mariages avaient lieu en même temps. La cérémonie commença et chacun prit sa place. Dans l'assistance Ron vint s'assoir aux côtés d'Hermione.

Hermione : comment tu peut sourire dans un moment pareil ?

Ron : comment ca ?

Hermione : je croyais que tu aimais Pansy et ca ne te fait rien de la voir se marier avec Dray ? Pfff

Ron : tu préfererais être a sa place ?

Hermione : oui, mais ca n'arrivera jamais parce qu'il se marie avec une autre et que de toute façon son père n'aurait jamais donner son accord

Ron : ca c'est même certain mais je... Drago t'aurais quand même épouser,... enfin je crois …

Hermione regarda étrangement Ron, elle le trouvait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, mais cela devait être dû au fait qu'il voyait la femme qu'il aime en épouser un autre. Quand a Ron il regardait Hermione avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Le mariage continua et les 2 couples furent unis, Blaise et Lavande s'embrassèrent fougeusement et Drago embrassa Pansy d'une manière qui surpris tout le monde Pansy y compris qui malgré elle gifla son meilleur ami et désormais mari. Lui la regardait avec incompréhension. Pendant ce temps Harry pouffa de rire mais ce retint néanmoins, leur plan fonctionnait a merveilles même un peu trop.

Puis les jeunes époux signèrent les certificats de mariages et rejoignirent l'assistance qui les applaudit. Puis Ron se dirigea vers Drago et demanda a lui parler en priver, les 2 jeunes hommes s'éclipsèrent donc et revirent après de longues minutes.

Drago alla rejoindre Hermione qui discutait avec Ginny et Harry et l'enlaçant par derrière la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron fit de même avec Pansy qui se trouvait vers sa mère. S'en fut trop pour Mr Parkinson qui se dirigea vers Pansy, l'arracha a Ron et fit de même avec Drago.

Parkinson : non mais ca ne vas pas, comment ose tu tromper ma fille ouvertement le jour de votre mariage ?

Drago : je suis désolé mais vous faites erreur Mr Parkinson je ne suis pas marier avec Pansy, regarder je ne porte pas d'alliance

Sur ces paroles il lui montra ses mains vierges de toutes alliances.

Parkinson : mais … c'est impossible …. une alliance ne peut être retirée ...qu'es-ce que cela veut dire ?

Drago : tout simplement que le mariage qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui était celui de Pansy et Ron !

Parkinson : IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est toi qui était devant l'hôtel avec elle, toi qui lui a mit cette alliance !

Drago : les apparences sont souvent trompeuses Mr Parkinson, surtout grâce au polynectar et a une plume métamorphe. Je vous explique, lorsque j'ai signer le pacte avec vous j'y ai mit le nom de Ronald Weasley, d'ailleurs vous pouvez vérifier maintenant il doit y être. Ensuite pour aujourd'hui Ron et moi avons échangé nos places grâce au polynectar et pour le contrat de mariage c'est le nom de Ron qui y figure, donc vous voyez Mr Parkinson je ne trompe pas votre fille étant donné qu'elle n'est pas ma femme.

Mr Parkinson alla vérifier les document cités et vit avec horreur que Drago disait vrai, il demanda a ce que le mariage soit annulé mais le prêtre lui dit que seuls les époux avaient ce pouvoir étant donné que les parents avaient consentis a l'union. Marissa essaya de raisonner son mari mais il ne voulait rien entendre et demanda a retourner au bagne. Ses 2 compères durent le suivre car le ministère ne voulait pas faire plusieurs navettes.

Les convives rirent face a cela et Pansy et Hermione retrouvèrent le sourire, Pansy et Ron ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée savourant leur retrouvailles quand a Hermione elle évitait Drago ce que le jeune homme senti.

Drago : Hermione pourquoi tu m'évite ? Tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant non ?

Hermione : oui … mais …. alors c'était toi vers moi tout a l'heure ?

Drago : oui

Hermione : oh non !

Drago : mais enfin qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? C'est parce que tu m'as dit que tu aurait préféré être a la place de Pansy ?

Hermione se mit a rougir et baissa la tête se qui fit rire Drago

Hermione : ne te moque pas de moi d'accord ? C'est a Ron que je parlais pas ...a toi

Drago : je ne me moque pas de toi ma chérie et je pensait ce que je t'ai dit, d'ailleurs j'ai ceci pour toi, ca fait quelques semaines que j'ai ca et je voulais te l'offrir

Hermione : qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Drago sortit un écrin de velours noir et l'ouvrant plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille

Drago : veux tu m'épouser ?

Hermione regardait la bague et les yeux de Drago, son regard allant de l'un a l'autre. La bague était magnifique, elle était en argent avec une pierre au centre, de couleur verte. Elle était dans la famille de Drago depuis des génération et se transmettait de génération en génération. Narcissa l'avait donné a Drago lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Hermione était celle que Drago avait choisit.

Drago : euh … je doit prendre ton silence pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Hermione : hein ? Oh ! Euh …. Oui évidemment, oui Drago, bien sur que je veut t'épouser. Excuse moi d'avoir mit du temps a te répondre mais je reprenait mes esprits, il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui que …

Drago : tu parles beaucoup trop ...

Et sur ce il l'embrassa, faisant taire la jeune fille qui passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondis son baiser. De loin Narcissa les vit et comprit que Drago avait fait sa demande. Elle se tourna vers l'assemblé et tapa délicatement dans son verre afin que tous l'écoute.

Narcissa : chers amis je crois que dans quelques semaines nous célèbrerons un autre mariage.

Tous sourire et portèrent un toast, aux jeunes mariés, aux mariages a venir, a la paix dans leur monde et a toutes les bonnes choses qui leur arriverait a l'avenir. Pendant ce temps 3 hommes condamnés aux travaux forcés pensèrent aux 12 prochaines années qu'ils leur restaient a faire avant d'être libres.

* * *

_**Et voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**Désolé pas d'aperçut de la suite car il s'agit de l'épilogue et il arrive tout de suite.**_


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**20 ans plus tard**

Nous sommes désormais au mois de septembre 2018, soit 20 ans après les mariages de Ron et Pansy et de Blaise et Lavande. Durant ces 20 ans nos jeunes amis ont bien grandit et ont fondés leur propre famille. Commençons d'abord avec les 1ers a s'être unis.

Blaise et Lavande Zabiny vivent dans le manoir familial de Blaise avec leur 2 enfants : Evangeline et Thomas. Elle est âgée de 17 ans et est a Gryffondor. Elle est brune comme son père mais a hérité du tempérament de sa mère. Son petit frère Thomas est âgé de 15 ans et est a Serpentard. Physiquement il ressemble plus a sa mère mais a hérité du tempérament calme de son père.

Continuons ensuite avec Ronald et Pansy Weasley. Ils vivent dans une grande maison que leur a payer la mère de Pansy car même après 20 ans le père de celle-ci n'a toujours pas accepté leur union. Ron et Pansy vivent avec leur 4 enfants : Maïa qui a 17 ans a Serpentard et qui est le portrait craché de sa mère. Ensuite vint Mélinda 15 ans qui est a Gryffondor et quant a elle ressemble a son père, néanmoins elle possède le caractère de sa maman. Ensuite arrive Sarah qui a 13 ans et est a Gryffondor. Sarah est le portrait craché de son papa, aussi maladroite que lui l'était au même âge. Et enfin le petit dernier de la famille Georges qui a 11 ans et entre donc cette année a Poudlard.

Les suivants a s'unir furent Neuville et Luna. Ils vivent dans une petite maison très originale qui leur plait beaucoup. Ils ont eu 2 enfants, Viktor qui a 15 ans et est a Serpentard. Le jeune garçon est le portrait craché de son père au même âge, a l'exception de ses yeux qu'il tient de sa mère. Son petit frère Boris a 12 ans et est a Gryffondor, il est quand a lui aussi déluré que l'était sa mère ce qui la ravit.

Après eux se sont unit Harry et Ginny Potter. Harry après avoir retapé la vielle demeure de ses parents s'y est installé avec Ginny et leur deux filles : Jaimie 16 ans a Gryffondor. Elle est physiquement comme son père mais avec le caractère de sa mère. Sa petite soeur Lily n'est née qu'un an a peine après elle. Elle est donc en 5ème année a Gryffondor. Physiquement elle est rousse comme sa mère avec les yeux verts de son père et au grand damne de Ginny a hérité du caractère timide d'Harry.

Le même jour se sont unit Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Contrairement a ce que c'était imaginé Narcissa, Hermione et Drago n'ont pas décidé d'emménager au manoir mais se sont trouver une maison assez grande pour eux et leur 3 enfants. Tout d'abord il y eu les jumeaux Sélénia et Mathis qui ont maintenant 15 ans et sont respectivement a Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les deux adolescents ont tout deux hérité du caractère de leur parents ce qui fait que de nombreuses joutes verbales et physiques ont lieu entre eux. Malgré tout ils s'adorent. Elle ressemble a sa mère et lui a son père. Puis la petite dernière de la famille, Lucinda qui a 11 ans et qui entre a Poudlard cette année. La fillette est blonde comme son papa et possède les yeux noisettes de sa maman. Contrairement a son frère et sa soeur elle est très calme et très obéissante sauf quand elle se fait taquiner par son grand frère.

Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué tous nos amis ont chacun un ou plusieurs enfant du même âge. Les 6 enfants ayant 15 ans sont tous amis et se sont répartis eux mêmes dans les maisons pour a l'époque faire le clan des filles et celui des garçons. Puis au fil des années les clans se sont transformé en le clan des travailleurs et le clans des farceurs et un nouveau trio a vu le jour suite a cela : Sélénia Malfoy, Lily Potter et Viktor Londubat sont devenu le « clan des travailleurs », tandis que Mathis Malfoy, Thomas Zabiny et Mélinda Weasley devinrent le clan des farceurs, trio que même Peaves évitait car il avait peur de leur blagues qu'il ne trouvait pas drôles.

Comme chaque année nos amis se retrouvent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ pour accompagner leurs enfants a prendre le Poudlard express. Les parents se saluent et se font la bise pendant que les enfants se taquinent avant de gagner le train.

C'est avec émotion que Pansy et Hermione regarde leur petit dernier monté dans le train. Elles se regardent pendant que leur mari respectif échangent un regard et un sourire entendu.

Ginny : ben vous en faites des têtes ? C'est pourtant pas le 1er que vous mettez dans le train toutes les 2

Pansy : non c'est vrai mais Georges a grandit tellement vite

Hermione : oui pareille pour les autres, regardes nous voilà avec des adolescents tous ca ne nous rajeunit pas.

Ron : ah, alors en fait c'est plutôt ca qui vous émeut ? T'en fait pas ma chérie on est encore jeune et d'ailleurs maintenant que nous allons avoir la maison pour nous tous seul durant les 3 prochains mois au moins que dirais tu de …

Pansy : enfin Ron on est en public là !

Drago : ne t'en fait pas pour ca, après les 4 gosses que vous avez on se doute bien que vous passés pas vos soirées a jouer aux cartes

Pansy : tu peut parler toi avec vos 3 gosses hein ?

Harry : bon et si on allait tous boire un verre pour profiter de cet instant de répis avant le prochain hibou qui nous annoncerais que vos gosses on encore une fois fait des bêtises ?

Blaise : excellente idée Harry, un verre entre amis il n'y a rien de mieux avant de reprendre le travail. Allons-y.

Ils se rendirent au chaudron baveur tous ensemble, se remémorant leur jeunesse, et se demandant surtout qu'elles seraient les nouvelles bêtises inventées par leurs rejetons cette année.

* * *

_**Et voila c'est ici que s'achève cette histoire.**_

_**Tout d'abord MERCI a vous qui m'avez suivit malgré l'attente pour cette fin de chapitre et cet épilogue, merci de votre patience. Merci ensuite de vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir je suis contente que cette fiction vous est plu. Merci beaucoup et a très bientôt j'espère pour qui sait une nouvelle fiction ;)**_

_**Merci.**_


End file.
